Nuestro Camino
by namba64
Summary: Una propuesta crucial va a cambiar la vida del líder de la segunda rama de la familia Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, y de la ninja médico Sakura Haruno. ¿Qué sucederá después, cuando Neji acepte la propuesta? Malentendidos, intrigas, temores, costumbres absurdas y amor envuelven esta historia, relatándonos, qué pasa después con muchos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola otra vez!

Cabe recordar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. Así mismo, que a esta historia sólo le falta el final, así que iré subiendo los capítulos más seguido. Aprovecho para mencionar que actualizaré todos los fics, y que terminaré algunos.

Sobre esta pareja, diré que es una de mis favoritas, y que si pueden recomendarme fics de ellos, estaré muy contenta de recibirlos. Ya saben, cualquier pregunta, comentario, o lo que tengan, no duden en escribirlo. Sin más, a leer.

 **-Namba64.**

-Honorable jefe- Profirió después de que su tío terminó de hablar.- No creo entender lo que me ha dicho.

Sus ojos perlados miraron sin comprender a su tío, y en ellos, había cierto brillo de turbación. Las últimas palabras se repetían en su mente, pero sentía que estaba siendo preso de algún Genjutsu, porque era imposible que el honorable jefe de la casa Hyuga le hubiera citado aquella mañana en su salón principal para discutir un asunto importante.

El hombre mayor continuo sereno en su posición. Los años le habían vuelto más sabio, más paciente e interesado en su familia. Su cuerpo no revelaba la edad que tenía, pero su mente, aquella mente fría, calculadora e indulgente parecía tener más de cien años.

Sin sentir la intimidación que muchos otros sentirían al saberse bajo el escrutinio de uno de los ninjas más fuertes e impresionantes del mundo, contestó impasible.- Hinata ha declinado su herencia, además, ha decidido casarse con el Hokage. Como comprenderás, no la obligaremos a asumir la jefatura, después de todo, no es algo que debamos forzar.

Su rostro impertérrito evaluaba sus palabras. Reconocía que después de todo el daño la familia le había hecho a Hinata, forzarla a algo más, era inconcebible. Sin embargo, existían muchos otros miembros de la familia con más edad, habilidades o conocimientos que él; específicamente una miembro, que pese a su edad, había sido entrenada durante toda su vida.- Comprendo. Pero, su segunda hija, Hinata-sama también se encuentra en la línea de sucesión y he sido partícipe del entrenamiento que ha recibido desde su nacimiento.-Contraatacó, haciendosele difícil seguir los pensamientos de su propio tío. Sin buscar admitirlo, sus palabras mostraban lo desconcertado que se sentía. Ese mismo día, todo había comenzado con normalidad; había entrenado temprano, le había ayudado a su prima, de quien justamente hablaba, con un ninjutsu familiar, y después había acudido al cuarto sabio a petición de su tío, como lo hacía todos los jueves. Pero parecía que su rutina iba a cambiar, y aquello le molestó.

Detallando a su tío frente a él, comprendió que no podía tratarse de una broma; Hiashi-Sama sabía que le disgustaban, y él no era un hombre que participara en ese tipo de actividades. Pero…

No podía ser lo que le pedía…. era imposible.

-Conoces tan bien como los otros sabios y yo, que mi hija será una excelente Shinobi. Sin embargo, pese a que la entrenemos toda la vida nunca será capaz de ser la jefe de esta familia. No solo no posee las habilidades, la sabiduría, o el conocimiento para serlo, sino que no posee el entendimiento que alguien como tu conoces Neji. Ella no comprende el peso de las tradiciones, las implicaciones de las decisiones, o mucho menos, lo que significa cada miembro de esta familia.

Neji Hesitó. Examino con seriedad a su superior, recibiendo cada palabra con una profundidad que nunca pensó sentir. Claro que él conocía todo eso, y más sobre ser un Hyuga; sobre ser de la familia secundaria, sobre haber adquirido conocimientos, ninjutsus e inclusive genjutsus que le eran prohibidos por ser quien era. Endureció sus facciones; si, él conocía perfectamente el peso de una vida, de una decisión, él comprendía lo que significaba ser un líder, proteger y direccionar a la familia desde la tierna edad en la que fue despojado de una infancia cuando su padre murió, pero ser el líder de la familia secundaria no era nada, comparado a ser el jefe de toda la familia.

-No es mi intención ofenderle honorable Tío, pero usted también tuvo la misma educación que Hanabi. Ambos fueron hijos de la familia principal- acotó, no sin sentir cierta ira nostálgica al mencionar ello. Su tío lo notó con rapidez- Y pese a que Hanabi-Sama no esté lista aun, lo estará, de la misma manera que lo estuvo usted.

-Creo que no has comprendido sobrino- afirmo él, habiendo notado con pesar, lo que aun significaba hablar de eso para el hijo de su hermano. - No me interesa que Hanabi sea mi sucesora.- Pausó, regodeándose de haber percibido cierto asombro en su inexpresivo sobrino- No tengo duda de que podría llegar a ser la cabecilla de la familia. Pero como mencionas, tomaría mi mismo camino, y Neji, esta familia necesita a alguien que haya transitado por otro camino. Conoces otras perspectivas, otras respuestas y te has hecho amigo de personas como el séptimo, así que comprendo que además de ser hijo de tu generación, y de alguien tan brillante y excepcional como lo fue mi hermano, eres alguien que puede hacer a esta familia mejor de lo que nuestros antecesores lo han hecho.

Aquello captó por completo su atención.

Nuevamente su sobrino analizaba sus palabras a una rapidez excepcional; se mostraba paciente frente a sus palabras de viejo, y respetuoso frente a su trato. Hiashi Hyuga, observó con orgullo el hombre fuerte, varonil e inteligente en el que se había convertido el hijo principal de la segunda rama. Consintió que su hermano debía sentirse lleno de orgullo por haber traído al mundo a alguien como él, a alguien que sabía, cambiaría el rumbo de la familia entera.

-¿Por qué ahora?

Ahí estaba, parecía que estaba comprendiendo.

Abrió los ojos, sin ocultar la satisfacción y cariño que sentía por su sobrino, y le respondió con sinceridad:

-Han pasado muchas décadas desde que mi amado hermano murió- relató, notando como el rostro de su sobrino reflejaba en cortos segundos, la tristeza y el vacío de alguien que perdió no solo a un ser amado, sino a un guía, a un maestro, a un padre.- Con su situación, con su propia vida mi hermano me demostró que habían leyes, tradiciones y costumbres que debíamos transformar- Pausó. Esta vez, su cuerpo le exigía detenerse. Espero que los dolores en su corazón cesarán, pero Neji ya había visto su dolor.- Lastimosamente, mi tiempo se acaba Neji, aunque eso ya lo sabes- suscitó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Su sobrino era uno de los hombres más jóvenes en dirigir un escuadrón ANBU, pero además de ser inteligente, fuerte y audaz, Neji era un hombre sabio que sin quererlo, se había convertido en el mejor Hyuga que hubiera conocido su apellido, ni siquiera sus antecesores, los fundadores del clan, refutarían lo que pensaba. Por esto, que se enterase de su situación, sin siquiera ser un médico, no le sorprendía.-Tengo que ser honesto contigo Neji- Continuó, llamándole la atención- No podré seguir siendo el jefe de este clan, mi salud me lo prohíbe y Hirobi se molesta cada día que ocupo este asiento- exclamó apenado, destensando el ambiente al recordarle a Neji, su amorosa y temperamental tía. - Los sabios están de acuerdo.

Y con eso último Neji terminó de escuchar la propuesta de su señor, el jefe Hiashi Hyuga. No había querido notar que el imponente y poderoso patriarca del clan se encontraba mayor, tanto, como lo era alguien que había participado en cuatro guerras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Él tenía veintisiete años, había luchado en dos de esas guerras, y no cuestionaba que era alguien capacitado. Pero ser el jefe de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo, era algo que lo consternó a niveles que no podía controlar.

-Tiene que haber alguien más calificado- se excusó, con su impersonal voz y un rictus en su frente que expresaba su opinión. Sentado como estaba, se enderezó más, notando lo jorobado que se encontraba el hombre de sesenta años frente a él.

-No lo hay, y me temo que comprendes la grave situación que está enfrentando la aldea en estos instantes- continúo, no dándose por vencido con su propuesta, porque lo era. Neji había sido desprovisto de la cárcel que lo encerraba por ser de la familia secundaria desde el momento en el que le reveló la carta que su hermano le había dejado, muchos años atrás. Por esto, no tenía el poder, ni el deseo, de obligar a su sobrino a nada. - Me temo que no seré capaz de defender a la familia en esta nueva guerra, y pese a que sé que sigues sintiendo rencor hacia tu apellido, aunque no quieras verlo, también sientes cariño y respeto por cada persona en nuestra familia; los conoces y comprendes a niveles superiores lo que significa ser un Hyuga, inclusive, mucho más que yo. Por eso Neji, respondo negativamente, no hay nadie más calificado que tu.

El silencio inundó la lujosa y monumental habitación pertenecientes a la casa principal. Ambos Hyuga se miraron con atención. El menor de ellos, discutía consigo mismo todo lo dicho, recordando la sonrisa astuta de su prima cuando le comunicó, días antes, que una sorpresa lo esperaba en casa ese día. Pese al caos mental en el que se veía envuelto, comprendió que frente a él tenía la oportunidad que nunca se le había ofrecido a alguien de su sangre, y además, la situación en la que se encontraba el jefe del clan. Pese a eso, recordando unos hermosos ojos jade, recompuso su rostro y observó con determinación a su maestro.

-Parece que ha tomado una decisión.-Pensó el mayor.

\- La decisión que tomaré es importante a niveles que quizá no comprenda, honorable jefe, por eso, tengo que imponer algunas condiciones.-Informó, esperando alguna interrupción, pero su tío parecía estar esperando aquella reacción. -Se las informaré a usted y a los sabios de inmediato. Si las aceptan, entonces no tendré ninguna objeción en asumir la jefatura. Si esto es así, si son consideradas mis peticiones, pediré discreción sobre mi título, hasta que se haya vuelto oficial.

Su tío relajó sus facciones escuchando aquello. El peso que tenía en sus hombros parecía comenzar a diluir, y se regocijo, al advertir que frente a él, se encontraba el futuro líder del clan Hyuga. Asintió, con un sentimiento desbordante, las palabras de su sobrino y sin más, estableció con él que seguiría reuniéndose con los sabios y con él mismo para terminar de hacer lo que, desde los doce años, habían comenzado cuando le propuso convertirse en su alumno. Establecieron lo que harían, y la reunión se postergó hasta entrada la noche cuando los cinco sabios hicieron acto de presencia.

Neji Hyuga se asombró y admiró al escuchar los planes, proyectos e influencias que habían construido y proyectado; lo único que espero esa noche, en la que toda su vida acababa de cambiar por completo, fue que cierta persona pudiera comprender esa situación, y se decidiera a estar junto a él en ese camino tan difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Otro!

Aquí llega el segundo capitulo. Ojalá les guste, cualquier cosa me comentan. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, únicamente la historia.

 **Namba64.**

-Así que aceptaste ser el jefe del clan Hyuga- replicó su mejor amigo en señal de admiración, haciendo su clásica seña con el dedo gordo.- Es increíble.

-Lo es aún más que no hayas corrido a decírselo a ella. O quizá eres eres muy cobarde- declaró una voz detrás de ambos. Sus ojos chocolate notaron en el cuerpo, y la ropa, de sus ex compañeros de grupo, el esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.

-Mi preciosa flor- llamó embobado el Jōnin de gruesas cejas a la hermosa joven que se acercaba a su lugar de entreno, el famoso campo número diez. -No deberías moverte mucho ¿por qué saliste de la casa?

-No te enojes- le replicó la mujer, mirando dulcemente a su preocupado marido, le sonrió demostrandole los paquetes que cargaba, señal inequívoca de que compraba la marido dejó salir un suspiro para acariciar levemente, el vientre abultado de Tenten.

Después de notar a su esposo ensimismado, le explicó- Quería saludar a Neji y felicitarlo por la noticia. Observó a su apacible amigo sentado en la rama de un árbol.

Rodeando el lugar con su mirada, notó el casi destruido lugar.

-¿Hinata te lo dijo?-cuestionó la voz más fría y varonil del lugar observándola inquisidor. Se bajó con un salto del árbol.

Ella sonrió, después de entregar los "pesados paquetes", según su esposo, al "jefe del hogar". Se acercó a Neji, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-La semana pasada le hicimos a Hinata una fiesta, ya sabes, por el compromiso - informó divertida, notando cómo el ceño de su amigo se fruncía más y más- y con uno tragos de más contó todo.

-Tsk- comentó levantándose con desgano. Se despidió de la amorosa familia Lee, y siguió molesto el camino ya reconocido al hogar de cierta mujer.

Lo iba a matar. .

Fue lo único que pensó luego de llegar a su apartamento, respirar profundamente y tocar el timbre. Lo hizo hasta que una malhumorada Sakura abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos en el marco de ésta.

-Aún no he aceptado- informó resignado a la mujer de fuerte temperamento y belleza sin igual. Ella le miró escéptica.

-Eso no es lo que dijo Hinata ayer, ni lo que dijo Naruto esta mañana en su despacho.

Malditos fueran esos dos.

-Sakura…

-No te creo nada- repuso enojada.

Al notar la actitud de la peli rosada, intentó adentrarse al apartamento, pero la mujer se lo impidió. Eso era serio, Sakura nunca le había negado la entrada a su hogar..

La observó, replicándose lo estúpido que fue el tiempo en el que intentó negar sus sentimientos por la médica que siempre curaba sus heridas, por más leves que estas fueran. Viéndola así, con su ropa para dormir, maldijo nuevamente a la futura pareja de casados que le impidieron quedarse esa noche con ella.

Intentó explicarse, pese a que detestaba que las chismosas vecinas de la médica estuviesen escuchando, pero Sakura ni siquiera lo dejó hablar.

-Estás siendo irracional- le espetó con furia, acorralandola contra el marco de la puerta. Sintió sus suaves contornos contra sí, y maldijo nuevamente.

-Neji…- amenazó la pelirosa después de la sorpresa, y pese a esto, a él no podía parecerle menos adorable con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Prometo explicarte, solo déjame…- pidió en voz baja, acariciando la suave piel nacarada de la ninja, quien casi se deja llevar por el tono de voz del futuro jefe del clan Hyuga. -Ha sido algo inédito, pero eso no significa que esto vaya a terminar.

Rompiendo el excitante momento, giró su cabeza.

Se alejó al sentir su rechazo, pero su frío e imperturbable rostro no demostró lo que aquello ocasionó. Aun así, la mujer habló:

-No me interesa el que no tuvieras la confianza de decirmerlo, eso no..ya no me interesa- respondió con tristeza, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Aquello lo sorprendió.

Sakura era la mujer más valiente, temperamental y fuerte que conocía, y nunca la había visto llorar, al menos después de que dejara de perseguir al Uchiha.

Aquello le preocupó, pero la mujer continúo:

-Yo… No me siento bien, y mañana tengo una operación. por favor Neji, vete- Abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante tal actitud. Podía observar a la voluptuosa y hermosa mujer convertirse en un ser pequeño, lleno de pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Intentó tocarla, pero la mirada triste de ella se lo prohibió.

Allí había algo más.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- cuestionó imponente, pero la ninja no respondió.En lugar de eso, sus nervios le dijeron al Hyuga que quizá había algo que por ahora no podía comentar.

Frunció el ceño.

Ella era suya, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Por eso, después de unos segundos en esa situación, sin aguantar el tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, besarla o acariciarla, intentó tocarla nuevamente. -De acuerdo, pero promete que irás al Hikakibena con Hinata.

Ninguna respuesta, más que la mirada distante de la mujer, que con una sola mirada, siempre lograba cautivarlo.

-Sakura..- presionó enojandose, acorralandola nuevamente pese a los temblores de esta. Sin poder aguantar, se acercó suavemente a los rosados labios de la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida, y dejó un tierno beso en estos.

-Espero verte antes de eso, pero con lo terca que eres sé que no será así- pronunció, sintiendo el aliento agitado de la mujer frente a él, sus hermosos ojos jade desprendían tristeza y preocupación.- Por favor, ten cuidado- le pidió, pues aunque Sakura se hubiera dedicado enteramente al hospital, nunca estaba de más preocuparse.

El camino al hogar Hyuga fue eterno. Principalmente, porque días como ese, y los que le seguían, al ser fin de semana, se los dedicaba enteramente a aquella mujer.

Las semanas siguientes, después del matrimonio de su prima, en el que la pudo ver, mostrándose más hermosa que nunca con aquel sensual vestido rojo, las siguió pensando cada momento en su mujer. Porque ante sus fríos ojos lo era, era la mujer que lo había conquistado, que lo había transformado en un hombre lujurioso y dependiente, a él, el genio Hyuga.

Suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- preguntó el sirviente que lo atendía en el despacho de su tío en ese momento.

-Creo que no podrías servirle en estos momentos Tsue, lo que tiene tu señor es un problema de corazón- informó risueña la que por muchas décadas, era la mujer de la casa.

-Honorable tía…

-Pero es así, ¿cierto querido?- le cuestionó divertida a su esposo, quien no podía dejar de darle la razón en secreto. Observó como su sobrino se incomodaba de manera notable ante las observaciones de su mujer, y dio por finalizada una sesión que, como de costumbre, había sido excepcional.

-¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Haruno?- preguntó a la semana siguiente, cuando se encontraban dirigiéndose a visitar al Hokage para discutir asuntos importantes.

-Si- respondió después.

Pero no lo estaba.

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, y extrañaba como loco su presencia, su olor, su sabor, sus gemidos cuando la hacía suya..Absolutamente todo, pero la muy … ni siquiera podía insultarla, pero ella había decidido dejar de verle durante todo ese tiempo, y ni siquiera había podido interrogar a Hinata o Tenten, o inclusive a la mejor amiga de ésta, porque siempre parecían rehuir a su presencia.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente, mientras caminaba con rectitud e imponencia por la aldea junto a su tío.

-No lo había notado antes, pero pareces interesarle a muchas jovencitas- comentó, observando como algunas mujeres de la aldea suspiraban al ver al atractivo hombre de cabellos castaños. -Estoy seguro de que cualquier mujer se pondría celosa, sobretodo ahora que serás el futuro jefe en unas semanas.

Divisando el edificio del Hokage, Neji comprendió lo que su tío le decía, lo miro de reojo, notando su seriedad. Continuó al frente, no queriendo decirle que era él el que siempre estaba celoso por su mujer.

Su honorable tío no sabía el demonio que aquella malgeniada y sensual mujer despertaba en él.

-En unas semanas será la reunión, ¿Lo tienes todo planeado?

-Sí

-Muy bien- asintió satisfecho, a la vez que entraban al despacho de un alto, robusto y atractivo rubio que los atendía con mucho entusiasmo. Al terminar el trabajo, Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausto: Su trabajo como ANBU era extenuante, pero las sesiones con su tío lo eran más, y juntas consumían todo su día y más. Relajandose un poco, dirigió su mirada al lugar donde aquella mujer debía encontrarse.

El hospital.

Comprendiendo que la discusión en la que se habían enganchado su tío y Naruto, iba a durar, pues apenas comenzaban el menor de sus asuntos, desvió la mirada recordando cómo la había conocido, dos años atrás.

-¡Sakura!-gritaba una mujer vestida de blanco- Shiro, avisale a Sakura que tenemos un 20-12.

-Enseguida mi lady.

Corriendo por el hospital en caos como estaba, recibiendo los heridos que dejaba el inicio de la guerra con el país del sonido, que todos decían, se había convertido en un país dominado por un dictador kage.

-Tsunade- gritó la atractiva adulta de cabellos rosados, corriendo hacia la aún, mujer adulta que fue la quinta Hokage.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me citaste en la sala de cirugía?

Alterada, la rubia le comentaba la situación de secuestro y tortura a la que habían sometido a Neji Hyuga en el país del sonido, quien por haber protegido a sus compañeros ANBU, había quedado atrapado en el país.

-Este es un caso A Sakura, y la única que tiene las habilidades y capacidades para curar internamente a Hyuga eres tú- aclaró decidida, mientras se movían hacia la sala en la que se encontraba inerte el líder de los se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado.- Confío en que lo harás bien.

-Así será Tsunade- dijo decidida, ordenando a las enfermeras y demás médicos, los mejores entre los mejores, que lo atendieran. Sakura se apeno por el estado lamentable, lleno de sangre seca, sangre nueva y rastos de heridas en el hombre, pero se concentró, y en cuatro horas que demoró la operación, demostró porque era considerada la mejor ninja médica después de tsunade.

Recordaba haber despertado una semana después, y cómo en su despertar, creyendo que había fallado su plan de escapar y comunicarse con su aldea, casi hacía que explotará todo el hospital, de no ser porque ella apareció, cortando todo su chakra, que no era poco, en dos.

-Hyuga Neji, ¿quieres calmarte por favor?- Fueron las palabra de bienvenida luego de medio año de tortura en el país del sonido. Estaba conectado a algunas máquinas, así que en cuanto se calmó, reconoció todo el dolor esparcirse por su cuerpo.

Sakura se había asombrado ante el chakra oscuro que percibía del cuerpo del adulto, y comprendiendo lo que sucedía, con todo su chakra procedió a atenderlo. Tomando sus hombros, desprendió su chakra hacia el cuerpo de él en un transparente color verde, que fue calmando al ANBU, hasta dejarlo nuevamente desmayado.

-Esa cantidad de chakra oscura… Shiro- llamó al hombre que apareció inmediatamente después- busca todos los libros que hablen de un chakra oscuro, ordena vigilar este cuarto y seden a Hyuga por hoy, si despierta- aseguró admirando su respiración trabajosa- el dolor lo atormentará.

-Enseguida.

Después de eso, Sakura pasaba a visitarlo cada vez que podía. Lo mantenían sedado porque cada que despertaba el inmenso dolor que sentía, y el trauma de seguir cautivo lo perseguían. Así llevaba un mes, hasta que con las investigaciones de Shiro, su asistente, y ella misma, lograron producir una cura que diluía lentamente el chakra que lo rodeaba.

-Vaya que debió sufrir mucho- terció la rubia mientras almorzaban.

-Mucho es poco Ino...No sé ni siquiera cómo puede seguir vivo- aseguraba la adulta que la acompañaba.

-Pues tiene a la mejor médica que pueda pedir, a los mejores enfermeros e inclusive el mejor cuarto del hospital.

-Eso es cierto- aceptó ella con una sonrisa cansada. Desde que los Hyuga dieron cuenta del rescate a su familiar, habían hecho todo lo posible por recuperarlo y aquello la asombraba y generaba sospecha. Porque si mal no recordaba, ese clan se dividía en dos familias, y siendo Hyuga de la familia secundaria, no entendía por qué la familia primaria se enfocaba en cuidar a alguien que no fuera importante.

Inclusive la esposa del jefe del clan, la señora Hirobi, lo visitaba seguido y lo cuidaba con cariño.

-Oye frentona , si estás tan cansada deberías ir a dormir- aconsejó su amiga. Le hizo caso, y despidiéndose de ella fue a visitar a cada paciente antes de terminar su turno, porque lo alargaba para cuidar a sus pacientes; en esas encontró a un calmado Hyuga que miraba por la ventana del lugar.

-Así que despertaste.

Él no la volteó a ver, pero sabía que se acercaba a él. Analizaba las máquinas y las hojas que estaban cerca de él.

-Así que me mantuvo sedado- fue lo único que respondió, en un tono gélido y seco.

-Sí- respondió sin temor, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que leía.-Hyuga recuestate.- ordenó.

Al ver que no aceptaba, dijo:- Es una orden de tu médico Hyuga, no me obligues a sedarte nuevamente.

La mirada que le dio el peli castaño pudo haberla matado si hubiera querido, pensaba la pelirosa.- Como me lo imaginaba, tienes una curación envidiable Hyuga, así que tu pulmón izquierdo se recupera lentamente de la perforación, y tu riñón ya se está reconstruyendo.

Nadie le contestó, y a Sakura no le pudo importar menos. Pero observó cómo nuevamente un hilo de chakra comenzaba a deslizarse por el cuerpo del adulto y levantándole la camisa, puso una mano en la parte posterior de su espalda y absorbió el chakra.

Como lo pensaba- se dijo a sí misma- debe haber una fuente de chakra por alguna parte en este cuerpo. En alguna de las heridas que le propinaron, quizá cuando le perforaron el pulmón introdujeron su chakra para destruir sus órganos internos.

-Agh- se quejó el pelicastaño, intentando contenerse ante el dolor que se expandía por su cuerpo. Sintió un pinchazo en el lugar donde antes estaban las manos de la médica, y se relajó por completo. -¿Es un sedante?- cuestionó enojado.

-No lo hago para joderte Hyuga- respondió de mal humor, limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente. El ninja se volteó y la miró de frente; exigiendo una explicación. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente, Haruno había captado su atención con esas palabras- Hay una especie de chakra negro que se esparce por tu cuerpo cada vez que te despiertas y genera no sólo dolor, como ya lo pudiste experimentar- dijo tocando su frente, notando que estaba caliente y sudorosa- sino también una dificultad para que tus curaciones sigan su curso.

Aquella explicación le impactó, pero su rostro no lo demostró:-¿Cómo ...?

-Lo descubrí de manera sencilla, pero lo importante es que encontramos la manera de contrarrestar los efectos del chakra- dijo, sacando otra aguja para inyectarle en el brazo que cogió sin pedir permiso- Cierra la mano en un puño- ordenó.-Como decía, encontramos la solución pero sigue produciéndose el chakra así que…

-Hay una fuente de chakra oscuro en mi cuerpo- concluyó el atractivo ninja, apretando los dientes ante la inyección.

-Dormirás por hoy, mañana descubriremos la fuente- dijo seria, aun cuando su voz, femenina y dulce, parecía decir lo contrario- y Hyuga- exclamó, llamando la atención de esos interesantes ojos perla- bienvenido a la aldea nuevamente.

Fue lo único que vió antes de desvanecerse.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hey!

Este es el último de la noche... Nos vemos después...

Sakura repaso toda la noche las hojas que tenía frente a ella en el despacho de su apartamento. Allí se encontraba con Shiro, discutiendo sobre la posible fuente del poder del chakra, hasta que al otro día, leyendo por veinteava vez las observaciones que hacían las enfermeras cuando el paciente despertaba. Descubrió que siempre que ocurría cuando se le aceleraba el corazón a Hyuga, pero sólo a determinado ritmo…

-Eso es- exclamó asustando a los pacientes a los que atendía en el cuarto piso, disculpándose con una gotita en la cabeza, terminó de revisarlos y fue con la directora del hospital a contarle lo que había descubierto.

-Es un genjutsu escondido en su mente lo que genera que el corazón de Hyuga lata a un ritmo perfecto para que despierte el chakra negro e invada todo su cuerpo- exclamó rápida y afanada-Tsunade, debemos hacer una prueba de inmediato.

-Queda en tus manos Sakura- autorizó la ex Hokage. Como lo pensó, con el experimento que hicieron, su hipótesis era certera. Pero... lo que causaba aquello era que el castaño recordara su estadía llena de torturas.

-Y bien...¿Qué dice?

Observó cómo los ojos, notando ahora, de un bello color jade, mostraban la duda que tenía de contarle la situación. -Tengo derecho a esa información Haruno. -Exigió, pero antes de eso, una adorable Hinata llegó junto a su padre para visitar al paciente. Al verlos, el atractivo oji perla intentó inclinarse para saludarlos.

-No lo hagas Neji- aconsejó el mayor, advirtiendo lo recuperado que se veía. Examinando el lugar, se fijó en la mujer que Hinata saludaba con cariño.- Así que usted debe ser la legendaria alumna de lady Tsunade- saludó cortés, con un corte de frialdad que con los años se confundía con la diplomacia.

-Un honor conocerlo señor Hyuga- saludó la pelirosa haciendo una inclinación respetuosa. Notando cómo los ánimos cambiaban, se despidió y los dejo disfrutar una tarde en familia.

Muy entrada la noche, volvía a su oficina para revisar el caso del líder ANBU. Encontró al jefe del clan Hyuga esperándola fuera de esta.- Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estaba esperándome…- Se disculpó de inmediato inclinándose. Luego de eso, le hizo pasar, estaban los dos solos en la habitación.

-No soy nadie para quitarle a sus pacientes el tiempo con una formidable médico señorita Haruno- respondió amable el hombre mayor, mirando con calma y gusto a la joven frente a él. -Me han comentado que mi sobrino ha causado algunos problemas. Mi esposa comenta, que puede sentirse más cómodo con el clan. Por eso me gustaría trasladarlo a nuestro hogar, y que una médica como usted lo atienda- declaró directo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Consideró las posibilidades, pero se dió cuenta de que el personal médico que podía ir a la casa del jefe del clan podría hacer una falta letal en el hospital, además, necesitaba operar al ninja antes, quizá después de eso podría aceptar la situación.

-Lo siento jefe Hyuga- se disculpó, cruzando sus manos entre sí mientras le hablaba- Pero no es una opción en estos momentos. -Luego de relatarle la situación al preocupado tío, porque más que ser un jefe preocupado parecía un tío preocupado, le contó de la operación.

-Lady Tsunade comentó que pudo salvarle la vida en cuatro horas, algo que nadie hubiera podido hacer- comentó el mayor tiempo después, observándola con comprensión a través de sus ojos sin pupila- Así que la familia Hyuga confía en usted, Sakura Haruno.

Después de esas palabras, y muy entrada la noche, fue a visitar a su paciente problemático. -¿Hyuga problemático?- Le cuestionó a Shiro, pero en efecto lo era, en algunos sentidos.

Sonrió para sus adentros recordando lo que su asistente le comentaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Muchas enfermeras quieren atenderlo todo el tiempo, así que siendo algo malhumorado como es, pues…. las ha ignorado o las ha tratado con la más fría cordialidad y pese a esto, las enfermeras se pelean por él lady Haruno, es increíble… Además, ha sido difícil que quiera contar lo que pasó...lo que pasó cuando estuvo en cautiverio.-Bien, aquello sí era un problema, pensó de camino a su habitación.

-Hola Hyuga- saludo cortés al hombre frente a ella. Se recuperaba de una manera asombrosa, y su curación tenía que ver, después de todo, esa era la verdadera razón por la que Tsunade la había elegido como su alumna; el poder curador de su chakra era inmensamente fuerte, pues parecía que hubiera sido producido exclusivamente para eso.

-Su asistente me comentó de la operación- contestó una voz varonil, gélida pero cortés. Sakura observó que tenía cerrados los ojos.

-Y a mi me comentaron que por su culpa tenemos algunos problemas con las enfermeras- comentó jocosa. El peli marrón abrió los ojos ofendido.- No creerá que yo…

-No es su culpa, son las hormonas… supongo- contestó risueña revisando sus signos vitales. El ninja recobró la calma, sintiendo el silencio se dedicó a observar a la mujer que, sabía, le había salvado la vida, y seguía haciéndolo.

¿En realidad alguien tan joven, había realizado una operación de ese calibre?

Por insólito que pareciera, Sakura se sentía extraña bajo la penetrante y fuerte mirada del oji perla.- ¿Qué ha pensado de la operación?- dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo todavía. -Hyuga, necesitamos información para...comprender a fondo la situación.

El ninja desvió la mirada, se removió incómodo y siguió los movimientos de la ninja; eran sutiles, suaves y muy femeninos. ¿Femeninos? se preguntó a sí mismo sobre esa manera de definirla.

-Antes, dígame lo que descubrió.

-No es algo que usted no haya descubierto ya Hyuga- comentó ahora sí, sentándose frente a él en la silla a su lado. Acomodó su bata porque algunas veces Ino le decía que por sus… por lo grande de sus senos a veces ésta se movía y dejaba ver su cuerpo, uno que llamaba la atención de los pacientes que llevaban largo tiempo en el hospital.

Hyuga notó el movimiento sin ser consciente de eso.

Pasó media hora antes de que su mirada se tornara más fría y ruda.- Durante esos meses, algunos ninja con delirios de médico, probaron experimentos contra mí. En un principio era solo tortura, pero después, al ver que podía sobrellevarla, comenzaron a inyectarme cosas horrorosas. Pude soportarlo, y al ver mi estado de debilidad, se confiaron- comentó sardónico- así que escapé, utilicé a un mensajero de esos ninja, y aquí estoy Haruno.

La amargura con la que relataba aquello le dejó helada, pero se recompuso. No era ni el primer, ni el último hombre que pasaba por eso, pero aun así, aquello era difícil.

-Siempre tuvieron en mente torturarlo Hyuga- complementó mirándolo atentamente. El ANBU evaluaba su mirada- Por eso insertaron ese genjutsu en su mente, sabiendo que cada vez que recordara la tortura, como ahora, se activaría el chakra oscuro- terminó, observando el dolor en las atractivas facciones del Hyuga.

-Estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo- exclamó ahogadamente, apretando sus puños mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la camilla. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse. -Pero si decido aceptar la operación…-respiro trabajosamente- ¿La hará usted?-cuestionó evaluandola.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le gustaría?-cuestionó intrigada. ¿Acaso le desagradaba al Hyuga? Vaya, aquello era nuevo.

Con una sonrisa irónica respondió- Todo lo contrario Haruno.

Aquello le había sorprendido, y el líder ANBU pudo comprobarlo. Le complació observar esa reacción, sobretodo cuando la veía entrecerrrar sus ojos.

-Hyuga tiene que ser claro, sin juegos. Es su vida de quien hablamos, ¿Quiere o no que yo lo opere?- interrogó malhumorada.

Vaya, aquella mujer tenía carácter.

\- Si Haruno, si.

Después de ese día, exactamente una semana después, Sakura lo operó. Por su éxito, fue reconocida nuevamente ante la red de médicos de los países como una de las mejores, y aquello no le pudo importar menos, su atención en esos momentos, se centraba en sus pacientes.

Sobretodo, con uno en particular que siempre generaba el caos en las enfermeras. Tanto era así, que el mismo eludido le pidió que le cambiaran a enfermeros.

Sakura rió nuevamente por los pasillos del jardín del hospital- Al parecer Hyuga no recordaba que los hombres también podían amar a otros.

-¿Qué hace reír a nuestra increíble jefe de médicos?- le interrogó su mejor amiga con suspicacia. Llevaba consigo unos dulces que sabía, le encantaban al peli castaño.

-Nada, ¿y esos dulces? Quiero uno.

-Pues no frentona - le respondió mordaz la rubia, acomodando su bata le guiñó un ojo y pasó de largo donde no había visto, se encontraba el paciente más cotizado del hospital.

Tampoco sabía que éste le había observado todo ese tiempo con intriga.

Sakura siguió a su amiga; ver interactuar a su paciente con otras personas siempre lo sorprendía. Pese a ignorar, e inclusive, ser grosero, siempre de manera cortés- subrayó- las mujeres, y hombres, parecían seguir encantados con él.

Con Ino no era diferente.

Siguió su camino.

Los días siguientes observaba como la cantidad de gente que llegaba al hospital era enorme. Generalmente llegaban a dejarle regalos al ojiperla, algunos como Tenten, Shikamaru o Naruto, aun en su posición de Hokage, iban a visitarlo y conversar con él. Coincidencialmente ella los veía cuando visitaban, y observaba a su paciente más agusto, más cómodo, no más hablador, pero sí más abierto, quizá amable.

Le sorprendía aquello. Aquel hombre le estaba intrigando de sobremanera, y de hecho no era que no lo conociera, porque inclusive había estudiado con él, habían compartido algunos ejercicios en el colegio, pero siempre se ignoraron.

Así que, por alguna razón, ese hombre le parecía extraño, es decir, lo conocía desde su infancia, pero a la vez no lo hacía.

-Estoy cansada de recibir tanta gente en el hospital, Sakura, haz algo- Replicó malhumorada la directora del lugar, seguido por una sonriente Shizune cuando salían de la reunión. La mayoría del personal, aquellos que no estaban babeando por el hombre en cuestión, le daban la razón.

Después de una intensa jornada, de un almuerzo con Naruto, y atender a sus pacientes regulares, Sakura siguió con su paciente problemático. Cuando llegó, acababa de comenzar a jugar con Shikamaru a las damas blancas.

-Sakura hola- saludó un concentrado peli parado, el otro jugador se acomodó lo mejor posible para que lo revisará, por primera vez en semanas, Sakura dejó de sentir sobre ella aquella mirada particular.

-Todavía sigo sin entender cómo lo logras Shikamaru- terció divertida la mujer después de revisar a su paciente. Poniendo sus manos en su bata, se agacho para ver el juego. Indudablemente, el líder de su escuadrón había ganado.- Ha de ser increíble ser un genio como tú.

-Pero también lo eres ¿no?- le respondió la voz perezosa del ninja. Ambos la observaron y el ninja continuó- Siempre fuiste la mejor de la clase, eras la estratega de tu grupo, y eres una de las mejores médico, incluso dicen que sobrepasaras a lady Tsunade… Que fastidio que no consideres lo lista que eres- concluyó el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado.

El sonrojo de Sakura era perceptible, no recordaba todo eso. Con una risilla nerviosa, que llamó la atención del más grande, se despidió. Y Neji recordó a la pelirrosa en su infancia.

Los días seguían pasando, sus pacientes se mejoraban y dejaban de serlo, para felicidad de la médica, y había uno en especial, que sabía dejaría de serlo en poco tiempo.

-Siempre se queda de pie, observando alrededor.

Aquella voz erizó todo su cuerpo, y produjo nuevamente, el extraño, pero cómodo malestar que sentía al estar cerca de él.

-¿Nunca le enseñaron señor Hyuga, a no sorprender a una ninja médico que no ha dormido mucho? Puede matarla- comentó cómo pudo, observando a su lado al hombre que había dejado las muletas atrás.

-Quizá sea hora de que alguien me lo enseñe- comentó irónico, acercándose al mural donde estaba recostada la mujer.

La voluptuosa mujer le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No la recordaba- comenzó admirando el horizonte, donde muchos pacientes salían a relajarse en el jardín- Cuando era un niño estaba enfocado en ser el mejor, así que los amigos o compañeros no me importaban mucho.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- interrogó ceñuda, el otro solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Pero Shikamaru tenía razón. Siempre juntaban a los mejores de la clase y - se giró a mirarla- siempre me tocaba con usted y con Uchiha….Pero a él si lo recuerda ¿Cierto?

El rostro de la mujer cambio de uno risueño y desconfiado, a uno serio, y amargado.

-No me haga preguntarle de nuevo Hyuga.

Él la observó entretenido, aquella mujer tenía un carácter equiparaba con su talento, y no lo negaba, belleza. La observó nuevamente, de manera disimulada, de abajo a arriba y no lo negó, muchos de los hombres pacientes siempre la devoraban con la mirada, y él comenzó a darse cuenta de aquello, si que lo hacía.

-Nada, sólo que siempre recuerdo cómo lo perseguía, eso es todo.

Ella suspiró, fue llamada por Tsunade y se fue.

Su rostro lo decía todo, aún no olvidaba al traidor. Aquello le molestó, saludando nuevamente a Lee, dejó de pensar en ella, Sakura Haruno.

De la reunión con su maestra sólo supo que Hyuga tenía que irse a casa de una vez, Tsunade ya estaba cansada de la situación.

-Adiós Neji, nos veremos pronto- se despidió la esposa del jefe del clan en el marco de la puerta. Había cariño en su mirada, justo cuando se la encontró, estaba por revelarle la noticia al ahora, inquieto ANBU.

-Oh, es usted la doctora que lo ha cuidado tanto- comentó la mujer en la mitad del pasillo, Sakura comprendió por qué Hinata y su hermana eran tan hermosas.- al clan le gustaría agradecerle por todo el trabajo, y por eso...

Anticipando lo que fuera que dijera la mujer, Sakura negó con la cabeza, completamente sonrojada, y comentó que ese era su deber, que no había ningún problema.

-Creo que debería aceptar, doctora- exclamó una divertida voz detrás suyo. Ese malvado.

-Hasta Neji lo dice- comentó entusiasta la mujer- ¿Qué dice doctora?

Sonrojada hasta la médula, Sakura asintió a lo que terminó siendo una cena de honor.

-Que interesante será tenerla en casa doctora- comentó el hombre con una voz perversa. Sakura volteó a mirarlo, notando que tenía que mirar para arriba si quería dirgirse a él. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto?

-Es su culpa, usted me obligó.- espetó malhumorada.

-Se dejó manipular, una ninja no debería dejarse manipular- comentó divertido aun en el marco de la puerta. La observaba nuevamente y Sakura sentía esas extrañas cosas en su vientre nuevamente.

-Como sea, tengo que decirle algo.

-Bien- dijo, adentrándose al cuarto, se recostó en la camilla para ser revisado, y nuevamente, atraído por el movimiento de sus caderas, la observó en detalle.

Era una mujer alta, pese a ser voluptuosa era delgada, su piel era clara, no al nivel de Hinata, pero parecía el color de una perla muy hermosa. Observandola moverse por la habitación, responder a su asistente, y volver a revisarlo, se dio cuenta de que su caminar pese a todo, era elegante, sus caderas eran particularmente atrayentes y su olor lo era aún más.

-Mm- y ahí estaba de nuevo, cuando encontraba algo interesante fruncía levemente el ceño y murmuraba esas palabras. Su rostro era hermoso, aun se veía como una adolescente, eso no podía negarlo, con sus mejillas rosadas, pero su mirada era hechizante, profunda y de un electrizante color jade.

Era una belleza.

-Tsunade está cansada de ver llegar tanta gente por usted ¿sabe?-comenzó, sentándose frente a él, una vez terminado su análisis- por eso, ha aceptado el trasladarlo a su casa esta semana, aunque debemos observar cómo le ha ido con el psicólogo.

Nuevamente aquella mirada aburrida.

-Sé que odia ir con el psicólogo, pero es un deber si quiere seguir con sus labores de lider ANBU. Debería considerarlo, sus compañeros lo visitan muy amenudo, se nota que lo estiman.

-Lo sé- contestó malhumorado, observándola con enojo mientras ella levantaba una ceja.

-No siendo más, hasta mañana señor Hyuga..- se despidió caminando hacia la salida, sintiendo claramente, la perturbante mirada del oji perla.

Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre esa mirada. Era parecida a la de algunos pacientes depravados que se la comían al caminar, pero a la vez, era más fuerte y no parecía contener la lujuria de los otros.

Si que estaba equivocada.

-Neji.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Neji, no Hyuga- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sakura asintió y se marchó, ya en su despacho, sus mejillas se rebelaron contra ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí **Namba64**.

Aun no hemos llegado al quid de la cuestión, pero estamos cerca. Por ahora, recuerden que los personajes no son míos, aunque la historia si lo es. Subiré tres capítulos este fin de semana, espero que les guste.

-Pero ¿qué me pasa?- se cuestionaba. Sólo era su nombre….Tal parecía que había notado sus tratos con otros pacientes, llamándolos inclusive por apodos que ellos mismos creaban, tal vez solo era para mejorar el trato de paciente médico…

Entonces, ¿por qué siempre se quedaba mirándola cuando lo revisaba? Además notaba que cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o en algún otro lugar era ella a la que hablaba, a ninguna otra persona saludaba siquiera.

-Es sólo un trato profesional, eso es todo- Se repitió durante esos días en los que organizó la salida del atractivo ninja. La psicóloga daba su visto bueno a que saliera, siempre y cuando volviera una vez al mes para ver cómo se encontraba.

No negaba que cuando se marchó del hospital, casi cuatro meses después de su inserción a éste, se le hizo completamente extraño no verlo. Las primeras semanas seguía con su misma rutina, así que no le sobraba tiempo para preguntar por él o siquiera visitarlo, como lo hacían sus otros amigos. Por eso, verlo esa noche fuera del hospital, le sorprendió.

-Buenas noches doctora- saludó con una cordialidad fría a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Vestía las ropas usuales de la familia Hyuga y se veía estupendamente bien. Porque no negaba lo apuesto que era su ex paciente, no, nunca lo hizo, pero a diferencia de las otras enfermeras o médicas, ella sólo lo veía como un paciente al que debía curar.

Nuevamente esa extraña sensación de ser observada a profundidad la invadía.

-Ya salí del hospital, por ahora soy solo Haruno ¿No?- contestó audaz, caminando por las primeras calles fuera del instituto, llegando frente a él.

-Creo que debería recibir el mismo trato que doy, Sakura- contestó observando cada detalle de su presencia. Llevaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas de tirantes.

La atracción que sintió hacia la pelirrosa se acentuó al verla en un escenario diferente, con aquellas insignificantes prendas.

-Muy bien Neji, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí- musitó cortando las distancias. Saludaba a los médicos que llegaban a su turno, y también a algunas personas por la calle.

-Pensé que una vez fuera del hospital la formalidad terminaba Sakura- teorizó sardónico una vez la mujer llegó a él.- No crea, a mi también me sorprende verla salir del hospital.

Aquello le asombró.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Que directa Sakura- respondió divertido, todo lo que un hombre frío podría demostrar como divertido. Se acercó a la mujer, que parecía desconfiar de él, y le entregó una carta que tenía el sello de su clan.

-¿Y esto?- cuestionó automáticamente una vez recibió la carta. Al abrirla, sus ojos se dilataron al recordar el compromiso que había adquirido con el clan Hyuga.

Notó que examinaba cada una de sus reacciones y aquello acentuó el sentimiento extraño que sentía.

\- Naruto también vendrá- informó indiferente- después de todo, ya es casi de la familia.

No supo por qué Hyuga le contaba aquello de la familia, pero espero pacientemente a que él abandonará el lugar una vez dada la información. Al no hacerlo lo cuestionó con la mirada.

-Creo que esta muy tarde para que ande sola por las calles.

Así que eso era.

-No se preocupe, puedo defenderme sola- se excusó aun sin bajar la guardia ante aquel hombre que generaba algunas reacciones en ella, que no sentía hace tiempo, al menos, con tanta intensidad.

-Insisto, Sakura.

Y con eso derribó todos sus siguientes argumentos. Extrañamente ninguno habló el resto del camino hacia su apartamento, que curiosamente el líder ANBU parecía conocer, pero no fue para nada incómodo.

Aunque sí lo fue la despedida.

-Espero verla el viernes - fueron sus palabras, pero su mirada fue la que le afectó.

Había hambre en esa mirada.

-S..Sí.

El resto de días se recriminó por la pobre respuesta, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar porque un día antes tuvo que salir del hospital sin pedir turnos extra para comprar el vestido que llevaría a la reunión. Claramente Ino la miraba enojada por no ser ella la invitada, por lo que su ayuda recayó en la novia del Hokage.

-Me alegra mucho verte fuera del hospital- fue el saludo que la recibió en el centro comercial de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, un país que pese a la guerra, se estaba adentrando a la modernidad.

-Tienes razón, últimamente me dejo absorber mucho del trabajo- Se excusó, mientras ingresaban a una tienda de ropa. Hablaron toda la tarde, y finalmente, Sakura escogió un vestido claro que resaltaba sus ojos, y por qué no, sus curvas. El vestido era elegante, y parecía una infusión entre un Kimono tradicional y un vestido más moderno.

A Hinata le encantó.

-Oye,¿ y cómo vas a ir vestida? no te has probado ningún vestido de aquí- habló la mujer de ojos jade a su tímida amiga. Ésta, acarició su largo cabello negro y se sonrojo al comentarle que Naruto le había comprado en un viaje, un vestido hermoso que pretendía utilizar al otro día.

-Kyaaa- fue el grito alegre de la ninja médico- ¿Quién lo diría de Naruto? Todo un perfecto novio sin duda.

Hinata asintió sonrojada completamente.

Felicitó nuevamente a Naruto internamente. Esa pareja era tal para cual, el explosivo e intensamente amoroso, junto a una introvertida y tímida Hinata.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que les tengo envidia ¿sabes? Después de que Sasuke abandonara Konoha, me he planteado que no quiero volver a sentirme como lo hacía con él, quiero sentirme querida, adorada por esa persona, y aun no he encontrado todavía a alguien que me mire y me ame como lo hace Naruto contigo.

-Pero encontrarás a alguien, estoy muy segura- terció la pelinegra mientras se dirigían al antiguo puesto de ramen donde Naruto solía comer a diario. Hinata quería sorprenderlo en el despacho del Hokage con una deliciosa comida.

-Ve, entra, te espero aquí- le dijo a su emocionada amiga, y espero fuera del local. Observó a las parejas, familias y amigos que pasaban por la transitada calle, las casas y edificios que modernizaban la aldea, y antes de sentir envidia nuevamente, sintió que era observada.

Pero ¿quién?- de repente observó cómo un hombre alto y fornido, con una mascara ANBU le saludaba. Respondió al saludo, sorprendida de lo rápido que el ninja había vuelto a las misiones.

-¿A quién miras tanto?

-¿Ah? Ah Hinata, nada, bueno, acabe de ver a Neji por aquí… ¿Sale a menudo con las misiones?

-Ahh sí- respondió curiosa por la actitud de su amiga- Últimamente pide muchas misiones para disgusto de mi madre.

Sakura la miró.

-Yo… Hinata, no quiero pecar de impertinente pero- dijo algo apenada mientras caminaban hacia las oficinas del Hokage- Noté que tu familia quiere mucho a Neji y … dada, bueno, las tradiciones de tu familia, me sorprende un poco.

El rostro de felicidad de Hinata incrementó- ¡No eres impertinente!-Expresó ella divertida- Verás, después de los Exámenes Chūnin, mi padre decidió acercarse mucho a Neji, le pidió que fuera su alumno y después de eso, mi madre se dedicó a consentirlo en gran medida- Confesó riendo, dando unas imágenes mentales a la médica de cómo podría ser esa relación- A veces creo que lo consiente más que a nosotras, después de todo, siempre quiso un hijo.

Con complicidad ambas se despidieron, se verían al día siguiente y Sakura no quería esconder la emoción que le provocaba entrar al sagrado y lujoso hogar de una de las familias más importantes y respetables de la aldea.

El resto de su día lo pasó en rutina, sin embargo, salió temprano para poder darse un baño relajante y arreglarse antes de la cena. Mirandose al espejo, decidió por maquillarse levemente, seguramente estaría sonrojada toda la noche por la ocasión - _o quizá por alguien-_ se recrimino después de ese pensamiento.

-Basta Sakura, es sólo una cena de agradecimiento, nada más. .Aun así, los nervios la carcomían.

-Pensé que nunca iba a salir- fue la queja que escuchó al salir de su apartamento ya arreglada. El hombre frente a ella, finamente vestido con un kimono con la marca del clan Hyuga en su espalda, y un Hakama negro, que cubría sus fuertes piernas, le miraba aburrido.

-¡Ahh!- fue el grito que lo recibió a él, además de la maravillosa vista que le regalaba la pelirrosada. Luego de recuperarse de aquel susto le recrimino diciéndole que hubiera tocado el timbre, en lugar de asustarla.

-Fuiste más rápida que yo- se excusó con indiferencia. Después de eso, sin disimulo, se dedicó a admirar a la mujer delante de él; ella hizo lo mismo. -Mhp. El carruaje nos espera abajo.

¿Había dicho carruaje?- Pero ¿por qué? sólo es una cena…

-No queríamos que se ensuciara el vestido- comentó irónico guiandola por las escaleras. En aquellos momentos, se alegraba de haber intercedido por el vehículo ante su tío.

El camino estuvo en silencio, pero las miradas de cada uno se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, en un caso disimulado, pero en el otro, demasiado evidente, para satisfacción del pelicastaño, pues sabía que su mirada ponía nerviosa a la oji jade.

-No sé si...este vestido- dijo acariciándolo- sea el adecuado.- Comentó en susurros, dirigiendo la mirada al oji perla.

-Lo es- Fue la parca respuesta que recibió, pero nuevamente sus ojos le decían a Sakura más que aquello.

¿Acaso estaba interpretando mal? El Hyuga… ¿la miraba con deseo?

Luego de unos minutos el hombre informó que habían llegado, y en efecto, después de ayudarla a bajar del carruaje, se encontraron ante el imponente hogar de la familia Hyuga.

-¡Sakura!-Saludó el enérgico Hokage, más alto y fornido de lo que había sido en su adolescencia, y claro, más apuesto.- Estás preciosa- comentó, sonrojando más a la adulta en cuestión.

-Hinata me ayudó a elegirlo- remedio, admirando la obra de arte que era el vestido de Hinata. Un kimono azul, con grabados de peces en las mangas. Se veía despampanante- Naruto, si que tienes buen gusto- comentó, sonrojando al rubio ante aquel pequeño descubrimiento.

Así que había sido el Hokage quien le había regalado aquel interesante vestido a su hija, entendió el jefe del clan al verlos llegar al suntuoso comedor. - Sean bienvenidos, séptimo Hokage, y según me informaron, la honorada médica- saludó el hombre mayor a sus visitantes. Mientras Naruto ya se sentía cómodo entre aquella familia, pues llevaba dos años saliendo con Hinata, Sakura simplemente se sentía nerviosa.

Haciendo una reverencia, y charlando sobre algunas cuestiones banales, el jefe los guió a la mesa, repleta de utensilios valiosos y suntuosos.

-Lamento la demora- disculpó la jefa de la casa, luciendo un despampanante kimono blanco, seguida de Hanabi, luciendo uno muy bonito, de color rosado.

-Mamá decidió encargarse de la comida hoy- secrete Hanabi parándose a su lado derecho.

-¡Hanabi!- regañó la madre sabiéndose descubierta. Con una sonrisa les pidió que se sentarán. El patriarca se encontraba en la primera punta de la mesa y su mujer en la silla derecha, Hinata se ubicó frente a su madre, y a su lado su hermana. Naruto se sentó frente a ella, así que ella quedo sentada frente a Hanabi. En la otra punta, a su lado, se encontraba el imponente lider ANBU.

Y como no, sus impresionantes ojos la recorrían de arriba a abajo, esta vez, bajo el disimulo al estar frente a su familia.

Les sirvieron los primeros platos, una especialidad de la familia Hyuga y Sakura agradeció que Naruto se hubiera convertido en un hombre educado, porque recordaba como comía antes. La siguiente comida era la especialidad de la jefa de la casa. Sakura saboreo la exquisita comida y agradeció con entusiasmo las cualidades culinarias de la mujer. - Intentó enseñarle a Hanabi pero a ella simplemente no le interesa- confesó la mujer.

Después de eso, principalmente Naruto, Hanabi y Hirobi, entablaron una conversación en toda la mesa. Sakura seguía sintiendo sobre ella una mirada profunda, pero esta vez, encontraba dos de ellas; la primera con una intensidad escalofriante, y la segunda, más que todo con curiosidad.

¿Por qué a los Hyuga les daba por mirarla?

Cuando el tercer plato llegó, el principal, Naruto se calló ante la cantidad de comida, inclusive el jefe se enfocó en disfrutar lo que quedaba.

-Estuvo delicioso señora Hyuga- declaró la invitada después de terminar su comida. Su opinión fue secundada por los demás, y Naruto prosiguió con su parloteo. El postre llegó, y pese a que se sentía llena, siguió comiendo.

-En realidad me siento satisfecha con que les agrade- respondió la mujer mayor, mirando directamente a la ninja. Su miraba estaba cargada de un agradecimiento.- Porque principalmente, esta cena es para agradecerle el haber cuidado de mi sobrino como lo hizo.

-Como le comenté en un principio- completó el esposo- el Clan Hyuga le agradece.

Ante esas palabras, la joven se sintió desfallecer por estar en el centro de atención. Inclusive Naruto le miraba sonriente. -Yo… me siento muy honrada, muchas gracias. - Agradeció finalmente, y todos comenzaron a comer el postre.

Sakura sintió que el sobrenombre que había puesto Ino sobre ella, ahora le quedaba perfectamente. Tiempo después de la cena, Hinata y Hanabi se ofrecieron para recorrer los hermosos jardines de los que se encargaban las mujeres de la familia.

Hinata notó interesada, como Neji se les unía.

-Vaya, es increíble la cantidad de fauna que está en este lugar- murmuró Naruto, pues por su falta de tiempo, pese a que intentaba ver a su novia, los lugares se reducían al despacho de su trabajo, restaurantes y la parte principal de la casa de ésta.

-Pensé que ya conocerías este lugar- le cuestionó la ninja- Así que ¿somos las primeras personas en conocer este lugar fuera de los Hyuga?

-Sí- respondió por primera vez Neji. Notando el ensimismamiento del novio de su prima, decidió alejarse del lugar, confiando en que la astuta mujer le siguiera. En efecto, ella comprendió su estrategia y sigilosamente, le siguió. Los olores y colores la seguían maravillando y embobando, tanto que no reparó en que la persona a quien seguía había parado.

-Oh- exclamó al chocar con el torso del ninja. Inmediatamente el color escarlata inundó su rostro. Rápidamente se separó y disculpó - Lo siento.

Divertido por su distracción, contempló cómo combinaba aquella mujer en el paisaje.

-No sabía que te caía bien Naruto.

-Lo considero, desde aquel día, uno de mis compañeros- Confesó recostandose en el tallo del árbol más cercano. Sakura comprendió que aquel día, era la pelea de los exámenes Chunin- Y creo que sabes lo que va a suceder allá.

-No creo que se casen inmediatamente, si eso piensas- le respondió cruzando sus brazos. Acercándose a las flores cercanas, dijo:- La guerra con el país del sonido es demasiado importante para Naruto, más que como Hokage, es una guerra personal, así que dudo que quiera desgastar a Hinata como esposa por ahora.

-Pero lo hará- comentó sin esfuerzo, habiendo notado lo que ya había pensado.

Ella estaba al tanto de aquella situación.

-¿No va eso en contra de las tradiciones del clan?- intrigada le miraba desde abajo.

-Por lo que veo, Naruto no te ha contado todo...- comentó afilando su mirada.

Suspirando, asintió. Naruto había cambiado mucho, y habían cosas que ni siquiera ella podía saber.

-¿Por qué siento que intentas decirme algo?

Él se sintió descubierto.- Quizá deberías saber que el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que crees, sólo por esa razón, las cosas no han mejorado.

Ella lo miró.¿Qué caso tenía que le contara eso a ella?- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta información?

-Mhp-. Sus ojos siguieron devorando el paisaje que se le presentaba, y el mal humor se diluyó por todo su cuerpo. - Nuestro enemigo no está solo Haruno.

Que dijera su apellido de aquella manera tan amarga le sorprendió, pero nuevamente, sentía que él quería decirle algo más.

-¿Quién más está con él?

-Al parecer no eres tan lista- comentó irónico acercándose lentamente.- O quizá simplemente quieres ignorarlo- Susurró lentamente con el desprecio impregnado en cada palabra.-Por personas como usted es que siempre mantenía solo.

El se acercaba más y más y su corazón era el único que lo notaba. Pero ¿estaba dolida por aquellas palabras? ¿por qué?

-Aunque espere mucho de usted Haruno, quizá me deje guiar por lo prometedora que se veía, pero ya veo que no.- Sin dejar de hablarle, paso derecho, por su lado, y ella pudo sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo como sus palabras la tocaban.- Le agradezco por su ayuda, y lamento no poder responderle, no puedo con tanta... ignorancia.

Muy bien, se estaba pasando, el mal nacido se estaba pasando. Volteó mirándolo con enojo, pero él le dio la espalda, desapareciendo del lugar. Minutos después, aún pasmada, escuchó a Naruto llamándola y se fue con él.

Notó que Hinata no venía con él, pero no dijo nada.

Después de despedirse de la familia, que parecía sorprendida por lo corto de la velada, rechazaron el carruaje que Neji había propuesto, y siguieron caminando.

-Suéltalo- le exigió.

-Tu primero.

-Una civil de la aldea de la hoja te está pidiendo algo Naruto, responde.- Contraatacó mirando de lado a su amigo. Estaban curiosamente, en el lugar donde Sasuke se había despedido de ella la primera vez.

No dijo nada y simplemente, el séptimo y uno de los más fuertes Hokages de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, se desparramó en una banca.

-Me dejó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó en shock ante esa respuesta, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Detalló a su mejor amigo, lo caído que se veía y la mirada triste. - Naruto ¿qué pasó?

-Yo… le pedí que se casara conmigo Sakura...Le pedí que fuera mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos- comentó con abatimiento- la mujer de mi vida. Y aceptó Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa rota- Pero le comenté que por el momento no podía casarme con ella, que teníamos que esperar y … Sakura su tristeza fue tanta que… simplemente se quedó sorprendida. La hice llorar, la hice sufrir tanto que no pudo quedarse conmigo, simplemente me dejó allí.

Si alguna vez Naruto se mostró más débil, más derrotado, más asustado, fue en ese momento. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, dejando que aquel al que consideraba un hermano, se desahogara en su hombro.

-Naruto- susurró intentando reconfortarlo, las lágrimas intentaron salir pero, pero ella no podía llorar frente a él, en su estado, ella tenía que ser la fuerte.

-Yo….Yo...quiero casarme con ella ahora Sakura, ¡justo ahora!- exclamó ahogando sus palabras en el hombro de ella- pero no puedo...no puedo prometerle ser su marido ahora cuando en cualquier momento puedo convertirla en viuda… No puedo ser tan egoísta yo… Sakura, si Hinata no vuelve yo no sé qué voy a hacer…

-Ella va a entender Naruto, va a comprender- susurró, sujetando el rostro afligido de su mejor amigo frente a ella- y va a esperarte, sólo dale tiempo, deja que comprenda por favor.

-Pero nunca me había dejado así… Sakura, a ella nunca...nunca la había visto sufrir así...Yo sólo, tenía que decírselo, decirle cuánto la amo, para que...para que supiera el futuro que me imagino con ella pero creo...creo que lo terminé todo…

Aun en sus manos, Naruto no la miraba, simplemente el vacío de sus ojos era lo que seguía allí. Besó su frente y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría bien.


	5. Chapter 5

¿No creen que Neji ha estado algo... atento a Sakura? Vaya, sinceramente es un tipo de persona que me pondría los nervios de punta. Sobretodo por lo que sigue el próximo capítulo...Digamos que es algo, pasional.

Falta el último capítulo del fds. Espero que les este gustando este fic. En realidad lo cree para mí. Buscando sobre algunos fics, como les comenté, no encuentro muchos que sean buenos, aunque hay algunos brutales como el blanco invierno de Holofernes. Pero de resto, no he encontrado mucho. Así que ya saben, si tienen alguno que quieran recomendarme, me comentan.

Ah, falta decir que van a darse cuenta, un poquito, de la extraña reacción de Sakura. Tengo que decir, que hasta a mi me da miedo la familia Hyuga.

En fin, a leer.

 **Namba64.**

-Te noto algo decaída, ¿estás bien?- le cuestionó su asistente con el ceño fruncido. Shiro, el inteligente aprendiz, estaba preocupado. Notaba a su maestra y amiga cada vez más pensativa y abatida, y considerando lo enérgica que era la ninja, concluyó que algo no andaba bien.

Tal vez él podría ayudar…

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada. Creo que iré a casa, quédate pendiente de Akisha y de Serato, si sucede algo me llamas.

-Si claro.

Aun preocupado, la dejó ir, pensando que lo que necesitaba era descansar. Pero ella solo necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan confundida.

¿Por qué? Habían pasado semanas desde aquella reunión y aun sentía aquel extraño sentimiento en sï. Era muy pesado y le hacía sentirse mal. Observando el cielo mientras caminaba, notó como un escuadrón ANBU iba saltaba los tejados y se marchaba.

¿Acaso...se había ido nuevamente?

Estaba al tanto, por Naruto, que Neji.. o Hyuga, ya no sabía como llamarlo, pedía incontables misiones individuales o en grupo. Y no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía preocupada.

-¡Sakura!- llamó una pelinegra por la esquina de la calle. La señalaba reconoció a su amiga y le sonrió, levantando la mano para saludarla.

-Hola Hinata ¿como estas?

-Afanada, pero quería invitarte al Hikakibena- dijo rápida, con las mejillas coloradas. De seguro había visto a Naruto- Es un festival que hacemos en casa, celebrando la vida del clan.- explicó agitada- y bueno, ya que mis padres te tienen mucho afecto, quiero que vayas, por favor…

-Pero...no sé, yo no soy de tu familia Hinata, y estaba pensando ir a visitar a mis padres en el pueblo...Está bien, no me hagas esa cara nuevamente, acepto… ¿cuándo es?

-En dos semanas, y estoy a cargo de la organización, así que si quisieras ayudarme lo aceptaría con gusto.

-Claro, dime.

En lugar de una contestación, el huracán llamado Hinata Hyuga se la llevó consigo a su hogar para enseñarle algunas cosas. Dado el tamaño del festival, Sakura accedió a ayudarle los días siguientes, y aunque se sentía intranquila pensando en que podía encontrarse a cierta persona, la primera semana le demostró que no sería así.

El miércoles de la segunda semana, agotada como estaba de los turnos del hospital, fue al hogar Hyuga, donde los vigilantes de la familia ya le saludaban con comodidad. Tenía que aceptar, que ayudarle a su amiga se había convertido en un desestresante perfecto, así Shiro no se preocupaba por ella, y ella se concentraba en otras cosas, además de pensar en cierto personaje.

Personaje que no parecía sorprendido de verla allí, acomodando unos antifaces que había hecho. Lo ignoró, pero él se quedó en esa habitación sin decir nada, vigilando recostado en la pared cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Después de casi una hora, aquello era estresante.

-¿Por qué pide tantas misiones, Hyuga?

Bien, alguien debía hablar sino iba a volverse loca.

-No le incumbe.

Y que lo partiera un rayo, porque ese había sido su intento de entablar una conversación. Maldito Hyuga ¿quién se creía que era?

-Tal parece que estará en el festival. - dijo casual, pero era tanta la rabia que sentía, que decidió no contestarle. Esa actitud le divirtió- Será interesante verla allí.

Fueron esas enigmáticas palabras las últimas que dijo antes de abandonar el salón en el que estaba.

-Oh, estabas aquí- subrayó la hija mayor del jefe del clan.- Creo que deberías quedarte conmigo esta noche, está muy tarde.

-No te preocupes Hinata- le respondió decidida su amiga- Me iré con Naruto, porque ¿estabas con él no?

-¿Cómo...lo notaste?

-Ay Hinata, es más claro que el agua.- Dijo risueña, saliendo del salón. Había oscurecido mucho, y sabía que era muy tarde, pero solo podía quedarse por hoy para ayudarle a su amiga, mañana tendría dos operaciones y después de eso su agenda estaba llena hasta el día del dichoso festival que traía locas a todas las Hyuga que había conocido. Hinata le había comentado una vez, que era el único día en el que podían ver a Neji más de una tres horas seguidas.

Pero Naruto no estaba solo.

Ese desgraciado volteo a mirarla una vez la sintió, y le saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado, no más perversa que sus mismos ojos de plata.

-Muy bien, despídete Naruto, estoy muy cansada.

-Eh, si, si- obedeció el rubio, llevando a la penosa Hinata fuera para poder besarla. Resultó que un día después de la cena, Hinata había aparecido en el despacho de Naruto.

Nadie sabe cómo hizo esa mujer para salir de ahí horas después, pues todos conocían lo posesivo que podía ser Naruto con ella.

-Que gusto verla nuevamente, doctora.

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo Hyuga.

-No me interesa- replicó relajado, sonriendo por completo. - Pero no miento cuando digo que es un gusto verla.

Ese malnacido la estaba dejando sin palabras que decir…- Tu…

-Sakura- llamó el rubio, indicando que tenían que irse ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Justo lo que él tenía que hacer ahora, volviendo al presente.

-Entonces ¿la familia Hidurachi aceptó una alianza entre nuestro clan y el suyo?

-Así es Neji, ellos mismos han venido a pedirlo- explicaba el Hokage detrás de su escritorio. La reunión con los dos Hyuga se estaba demorando mucho, pero era importante. -Dicen que están muy contentos de que seas tu quien vaya a asumir la jefatura, y que considerando lo transformado que esta el Clan desde hace tiempo, consideraban que ya era hora de aliarse.

Hiashi sonrió.

Claro que él sabía que muchas familias, que antes habían deshecho su alianza o simplemente evitado la posibilidad de tenerla, consideraban una oportunidad unirse a ellos ahora que había otro jefe, uno más flexible y joven, un hijo de su generación.

-Bien

-Ah si- expusó el rubio, recordando algo- Estos son los documentos oficiales de la jefatura, deberán firmarlos en este momento, para así cuando llegue el festival, pueda ser algo oficiall.

Ambos Neji procedieron a leer el documento y a firmar cada uno. Al finalizar aquella tarde, Neji Hyuga se constituía formalmente como el nuevo jefe del clan.

-Estoy muy agradecido y orgulloso de que seas tú.- Fueron las palabras del ahora, sabio Hyuga. Título que le seguía luego de haber sido jefe. - Sobretodo porque parece que has tenido que sacrificar algunas situaciones y personas.

Neji miró a su tío mientras caminaban por la moderna aldea, llena de edificios, carros y demás. Ahora que era el jefe, no podía poner su vida en peligro más de lo que ya significaba ser el patriarca de la familia, así que su retiro de las filas ANBU era justificado. Pero también, lo era el que su mujer hubiera dejado de hablarle o inclusive verle.

-Deberías darle tiempo, es una mujer muy madura y sé que entenderá, aunque dudo que quiera hacer las actividades de la esposa del jefe- exclamaba jocoso el mayor.

Neji frunció el ceño, era claro que Sakura no renunciaría al hospital, y él sería un bárbaro si llegase a obligarla a ello.- Para eso están Hinata y Hanabi.

-Aunque si espero que cumpla con una responsabilidad muy importante del clan...Me pregunto si sacarán el color de sus ojos.- Comentaba el sabio divertido, a la par que se despedía de su sobrino. Ahora su sobrino debía embarcarse en el viaje por las montañas de Hokkaido para ofrecerle a los dioses su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, para que estos que le permitieran ejercer prudentemente como jefe.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de su apartamento no dejó de sonar y Sakura se sentía asustada pues sabía quién podría ser.

-No tienes que verme, solo escucharme.

-Está bien.- respondió aturdida de que él respetará su deseo de no verle.

-Soy formalmente el jefe del clan. Firmé los papeles, y ahora tengo que irme en un viaje. Regresaré antes del festival, y me gustaría entregarte algo antes. ¿Podrías ir?

-Neji…

-Por favor- pidió a la puerta de su apartamento. Apretaba los puños ya que ella no le dejaba explicarse, pero principalmente, porque le privaba de su vista. Después del tiempo que llevaba sin verla, había comprendido que sucedía algo extraño con ella. Y no era difícil, algunos planes que superficialmente habían planeado ya no se cumplirían, y el hecho de ser pareja del jefe de un clan como el Hyuga, suponía una situación que nunca había sucedido.

-Si...Que te vaya muy bien.

-Ahora que no estoy podrás salir libremente de tu apartamento, no me encontrarás en ningún lado- comentó irónico al descubrir que ella no salía de su apartamento, o si lo hacía, era únicamente para trabajar. -Adiós.

Sakura se recostó en la puerta cuando escuchó su despedida. Le dolía en el corazón haber decidido terminar las cosas, dejar de verlo a él, de sentirlo era lo que más le dolía, pero tenía miedo.

-Nos iremos antes de que vuelva, no te preocupes- susurró, acariciando su poco abultado vientre, que denotaba dos meses y medio de embarazo.

Sorbiendo sus lágrimas siguió a su cuarto, recordando que lo hacía por su bebé. Por eso, había preferido terminar su relación con el oji perla primero, antes de que él lo hiciera por las obligaciones de su clan. No era tonta, al ser el jefe quedaba obligado a contraer matrimonio con quienes los grandes jefes del clan decidieron, y era siempre alguien de su misma familia, de esa manera se resguardaban todos los secretos que su genética pudiera demostrar.

Pero no era sólo eso, Sakura sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si alguien del clan descubriera su embarazo. Ya había ocurrido antes en la historia Hyuga, pues como había leído antes en un libro que inocentemente Hinata le había prestado sobre su historia familiar, algo muy peligroso para los Hyuga si cayera en manos equivocadas. En primera medida estaba la de hacerle perder el bebé, los métodos iban desde los ninjutsus del puño suave, asestando a la pequeña vida que se gestaba en el vientre, a maltratos atroces que habían catalogado alguna vez al clan como monstruoso ante las otras familias. Si el embarazo estaba muy avanzado, lo que se hacía era dejar que naciera y no dejarle seguir vivo después. Pero si era alguien de alto rango quien había infringido la ley al dejar embarazada a alguien fuera de la familia o sin el matrimonio establecido por ésta, lo que hacían era sellarlo y una vez hecho, desterrarlo junto a la madre o dejarlos como empleados, con restricciones para salir y comunicarse con otros.

El padre del sirviente de Neji era el vivo ejemplo de aquello.

Acariciando su vientre, como venía haciendo desde el día en el que se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo de Neji, intentó tranquilizarse comprendiendo que no había ninguna otra posibilidad que la de huir. Y no era que no amara al padre de su hijo, todo lo contrario, pero sabía lo que sería para los tres que alguien fuera de Ino e inclusive Temari se diesen cuenta de su situación. Lamentaba aquella situación, pero tampoco podía quitarle la oportunidad a Neji de ser jefe del clan, porque sabía lo mucho que significaba para él esa posición, aunque hubiera pensado antes que era indigno de él.

Pero le contaría sobre él, claro que sí. Sólo esperaba encontrar a quienes la suplieran en el hospital. Pues sabía bien qué hacía el trabajo de cinco. También esperaba que Temari le consiguiera una casa en la aldea de las olas; había decidido que allá sería más que feliz.

Quizá Neji nunca se lo perdonase, pero con el tiempo, cuando la olvidara y pudiera tener su propia familia, quizá, ella ya solo sería un recuerdo de un pasado que olvidaría fácilmente. Pero ella no lo haría, le contaría a su hijo o hija cada detalle sobre él, el cómo se conocieron, o el cómo inició todo. Dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, llovería pronto y solo esperaba que le fuera bien, también esperaba al mensajero de Neji a que le dejara en la puerta el regalo semanal del ahora, jefe del clan.

Esa vez eran chocolates, uno de sus antojos más prominentes. Y era su chocolate favorito, apuntó, recordando algo que quizá le haría daño, pero que quería recordar.

-¡Hinata esto es maravilloso!-concedía, impresionada ante los colores y bellas formas de la decoración de peli morada. La noche parecía darle un toque mágico al festival, donde toda la familia Hyuga, fuera de la rama que fuera, disfrutaba de los shows, juegos y comida que se mostraban en cada puesto.

-Gracias, tu también ayudaste, no lo olvides- le recordó la mujer antes de ser atrapada por uno de los invitados de honor, el séptimo Hokage. Después de haber saludado a los sabios, al jefe y demás personajes importantes, además de charlas aburridas con otros invitados de honor, como eran terratenientes y comerciantes, por fin pudo secuestrar a la anfitriona principal del evento, para saludarla y consentirla como era apropiado. Y es que desde temprano ese día quería acercarse, pero mientras que aquellos invitados estaban emocionados dialogando, él ya estaba cansado, pues había presenciado todo el ritual del Hikakibena desde el inicio del día, así que ese era momento para estar con su futura mujer.

-La han dejado sola, lo cual no es bueno, considerando que puede ser abordada por cualquiera.

-Sí, como usted.- respondió austera al radiante Neji que estaba frente a ella, en el puesto de juegos. Había ayudado a ganar a una pequeña prima de tercer grado. Pese a la algarabía y música del lugar, Sakura escuchó perfectamente la risa falsa del ninja.

-Créame que soy el menor de los problemas- aseguró mirándola, detallando cómo cada color y forma del kimono la hacía resaltar por encima de cualquier mujer- Ahora mismo dos terratenientes están mirándola a la derecha, a su izquierda hay un grupo de comerciantes que parecen decidir quien la abordara, y no le digo quienes están detrás.

-No me interesa.- dijo recordando cuán estresante era el ser soltera en eventos como estos.

-Esos hombres pueden ser muy persistentes- aseguró, afilando su mirada. Acercándose a ella, mostrándole una vestimenta formal para el evento, pero que aun así le hacían ver como un galán, y también su altura, mientras la miraba de frente, aunque ella fuera más pequeña que él.

-No más que usted, estoy segura.-Exclamó al ver su mano tomada por una más grande. Por alguna razón, se dejó guiar por los puestos de juego y de comida. Paraban en aquellos que a ella le gustaba, y parecía que aquella discusión que habían tenido antes se hubiera evaporado. El Hyuga se portaba sereno y cordial, para su salud, pues no sabría cómo responder al Neji que la miraba con intensidad, o que le hablaba en doble sentido.

A Sakura no se le hizo difícil comprender que el increíble, serio y audaz "genio" quería estar con ella esa noche. Aunque sabía que no mentía con aquello de que algunos hombres la abordarían, inclusive sentía a Neji se tensarse cuando cualquiera se le acercaba a saludarla o preguntarle cualquier cosa.

-Es increíblemente extraño que llevemos tanto tiempo sin alguna pulla de por medio- comentó divertida, al reclamar su premio por haber ganado en tiro al arco.

-Digamos que, no me quiero privar de su compañía- comentó sagaz el oji plata, admirando las habilidades de la mujer en cuestión. Él la guió a un puesto de comida y sin decir palabra comenzaron a comer.

Fijando su mirada en él le pregunto- ¿Ahora si va a decirme por qué pide tantas misiones Hyuga?

Contemplando a toda su familia divertirse en el festival, le respondió que le aburría en exceso no hacer algo.

-Pero no ha sido herido- aseguró levantando una ceja. Se vio interrumpida cuando le sirvieron sake, Neji lo había pedido.- Porque sus compañeros si han ido al hospital, aunque fuera por heridas leves.

-Hanabi ha querido curarlas.

-O ¿es que no había querido ir, porque sabía que yo lo vería?

El hombre sonrió con diversión, y se acercó lo más que le dejó la mesa a la mujer, asombrandola- ¿Qué le hace creer que yo no querría verla?

-No lo sé…¿La discusión de la otra vez? ¿Sus intentos infructuosos de hacerme sentir mal por alguna razón? Elija una Hyuga- comentó, resistiéndose a la tentación de divagar por el bello rostro masculino.

El hombre le miró enigmático.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades atrás, Sakura- comentó obvio, tomando el vaso de Sake que ya le habían servido.

Ella le miró enojada.

-No me gustan mucho los juegos Hyuga- estableció acercándose también a él- Fue usted quien me comenzó a tratar de Haruno cuando me pregunto por esas estupideces.

Dio un trago después, esperando la respuesta. Neji se alejó de la mesa.

-No se le escapa nada Sakura- musitó, aceptando la acusación de la única hija del matrimonio Haruno.-Quería lograr algo al darle esa información.

-No logro nada Hyuga, al menos, no de la manera que cree.

Siguieron tomando en silencio, luego de que él en lugar de responder, le observara intrigado. Terminaron dos botellas de Sake, y aun así, ninguno parecía envalentonado.

En el apogeo del festival, Neji la llevó, con algo de reticencias, al pequeño lago de su hogar.

-Supongo que habríamos visto esto aquella vez.

-No, el jardín está del otro lado.

-Ah…

El Hyuga no paraba de contemplar la belleza de esa mujer, su cabellera larga y brillante, su esbeltez en ese Kimono, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el trago, lo maravillada que se veía de ver el decorado lago.

-Estoy algo sorprendida de que haya querido estar conmigo toda la noche, sobretodo cuando es uno de los solteros más codiciados de la aldea, inclusive le gusta a Ino.

Apoyándose en una barandilla cerca al lago, para evitar accidentes sobretodo en menores, contestó tranquilo que dudaba de que Yamanaka estuviera interesada en él.

-Pero ¿qué dice Hyuga? Ella le regaló dulces, e inclusive… bueno, se moría por atenderlo.

-Claro- aceptó irónico- especialmente porque la mayoría del tiempo preguntaba en particular por un miembro de mi equipo, que sé ya sabe quién es.

-Shikamaru- contestó sin chistar. Con una sonrisa, se pasmo al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al no considerar la táctica de su mejor amiga. Después de todo Shikamaru visitaba muy seguido a Neji, y después de que este se fuera, recordaba verlo por los pasillos, o ser atendido exclusivamente por Ino cuando llegaba de alguna misión.

-Así que tampoco sabía eso.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Sakura no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Podría dejar de mirarme de esa manera?

-No.

Estando en la situación en la que se encontraban, solos, de noche y sintiéndose desnuda por esa mirada, que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, hizo lo único que podía hacer: cruzarse de brazos, y enfrentarse dándole una mirada de advertencia. - No entiendo cuáles son tus juegos Neji, pero no voy a caer en ellos.

-No puedo- contestó acercándose a ese muro insondable. Pese a todo, él era más grande, estaban en su territorio y nunca había sido alguien que jugara con eso, él era directo.

Su ceño la delató.

-No entiendo nada ¿qué quiere de mí?

Su rostro pareció relajarse, como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta toda la noche.

-Quiero hacerla mía.

¡Chan chan! Ese tipo no se anda con rodeos...¡Uao!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí reportandome con el último capítulo de la noche... Creo que le faltan pocos capítulos de vida a este fic, así que espero les guste. Y sólo voy a decirles, que me encantaría un hombre como Neji, y creo que terminaran amandolo de la misma manera que yo lo hago.

Ah Alerta Lemon. Si eres menor de edad, no te gustan las cosas relaciondas con el lemon, te recomiendo que no leas esta parte, igualmente, no te perderás de mucho.

En fin, a leer.

 **Namba64.**

 **-Inicio-**

Aquellas simples palabras incendiaron su rostro a más no poder, convirtiéndola en un intento de persona con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero…-comenzó a explicar el otro, pero se vio interrumpido por una enojada Sakura.

-Sé que dijo,no estoy sorda. Pero… es que no puedo...no entiendo ¿por qué yo?

Preocupado levemente por lo que iba a decir, contestó honesto, acercándose sigilosamente.

-Eres una mujer deseable- comenzó, bajando la voz paso a paso, notando los nervios de ella- Y es imposible que no note lo atractiva que es, pero no lamento que te incomode mi mirada, después de todo, la de los otros no parece incomodarte.

Comentó orgulloso.

-¡Ellos no son tan descarados!- replicó, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos. Esa mirada hambrienta estaba más clara que nunca.

-Es una mujer joven, soltera y completamente deseable por cualquier hombre. Esas son mis razones- explicó, rozando su aliento con los labios entreabiertos de ella.

-Así que… solo quieres mi cuerpo, es eso…

-Quiero tenerte para mi Sakura- esclareció, notando como cada palabra la afectaba más.- No quiero sólo su cuerpo, usted no es sólo eso. Pero no voy a mentir, porque te deseo, he llegado a pensar únicamente en cómo sería tocarla, hacerla gemir gritando mi nombre- enumeró, notando que sólo faltaban unos centímetros para besarla. Suavemente su mano se posicionó en la cadera de ella, exaltandola, pero no le dio tiempo a más. Unió sus labios delicadamente, como quien acaricia una flor, pero luego, cuando cerró los ojos, su deseo comenzó a controlarlo besándola intensamente.

Sakura no salía de su estupor. ¿Él la estaba… besando? Sintiendo un hormigueo por su vientre, señal ineludible del deseo, cerró los ojos y guió sus manos al pecho de Neji. Notando esto, la agarró con su otra mano por la espalda y la pegó más a él. Moviendo su cabeza, mordió ligeramente su suave labio, y al verlo entreabierto, usurpó su cavidad intempestivamente. Ante esto, Sakura soltó un gemido que incendió más al hombre frente a ella.

Separándose para respirar, juntando su frente con la de ella, y sin abrir los ojos, le comentó que una vez probado sus labios, tenía que probarla entera. Volvió a besarla, dejando que ella asimilara lo que le estaba pidiendo. Podía sentir la fogosidad en su piel por donde tocaba el Hyuga, y en lo cálido y sensual que se estaba volviendo el beso.

¿Quería ella tener relaciones con él? Se sentía nerviosa, nunca había estado con alguien porque en un principio había querido esperar a Sasuke, pero después, al madurar un poco, se dijo que simplemente quería esperar al correcto, a aquel que le hiciera sentir todo lo que el Hyuga le hacía sentir con creces.

-Sí- afirmó una vez estuvieron separados. El brillo hambriento en los ojos del ninja se incrementó- En mi apartamento… No soportaría hacerlo aquí- dijo sonrojada a más no poder. Sin poder decir más, se vio cargada y se sintió casi volar cuando el ninja la llevó lejos de la casa Hyuga, por los tejados de las casas.

Notó la determinación, lujuria y urgencia en el Hyuga, que esperaba impaciente a que abriera la puerta, pero ella estaba nerviosa.

¿Podría ser acaso...?

Finalmente abrió la puerta y con pasos trémulos se adentro. Neji la examinaba sin dejar de notar su asombro. -¿Eres virgen?

Sus reacciones la delataron, y aunque le pareció malo, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Una cosa estúpida de hombres, pero él iba a ser el primero. Asustandola un poco, se acercó hasta poder acariciar su mejilla. Como odio lo que iba a decir- Si no te sientes cómoda con esto, no lo hagas, puedo esperar.

-Lo estoy.- Contestó unos segundos después. Sin mediar palabra, ella le guió hasta llegar a su cuarto, y pese a todo, sintió una pizca de nervios subir por su médula espinal. Una vez en esta, Neji arrinconó a Sakura a la pared más cercana con sus brazos como fuertes, mirándola atentamente, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo con fuerza.

Tenía demasiadas ganas como para medirse a sí mismo.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta sin poder detenerlo. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Neji, pero él no la dejaba pensar. Un segundo después, era su boca el blanco de ataque. Intentando seguir su ritmo, y hacer lo que él mismo había hecho, morderlo, se ganó que éste la empujara contra la pared, alzandola levemente. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer. - Tus piernas en mi cintura- le ordenó con la voz más ronca y llena de placer que hubiera escuchado en él.

Inmediatamente hizo lo que le exigieron. Neji volvió a su cuello, y antes de poder preverlo, Sakura sintió un bulto grande en su intimidad. Involuntariamente tiró su cabeza para atrás y exhaló fuerte, Neji aprovechó el movimiento para succionar y humedecer su cuello.

El olor lo estaba volviendo loco- sostente de mi cuello- ordenó nuevamente, y rápidamente sintió las pequeñas manos rodearlo. Con sus manos libres, comenzó a desatar el obi, y casi que agradeció que fuera un kimono moderno, liviano, flexible y fácil de quitar. Sonrió de medio lado cuando finalmente pudo quitárselo, notando el kimono más abierto, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Las curvas voluptuosas de la mujer se le antojaban visibles, pero debía ir lento.

Besó sus labios con ferocidad, el dulce sabor de estos no lo desviaba de tocar todo lo que podía. Al verse tocada de esa manera tan hambrienta, tan feroz sintió en profundidad que la parte baja de su vientre se incendiaba. Pese a que estaban en silencio, sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos que salían de ella, los envolvían en el momento más erótico que hubieran tenido antes.

-Ah…- exclamó al sentir sus glúteos ser amasados por las expertas manos del ninja. Eran estrujados con placer, y sin notarlo, fue transportada de la pared a la cama.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mullida cama en su espalda. Sintió nuevamente esa mirada depredadora: podía ver en sus ojos que el deseo lo invadía. Se sintió sensual y hermosa al ver en él, un hombre frío y algo cortante, el fuego. Respiraba agitadamente cuando le dijo que necesitaba desnudarla.

Con agilidad comenzó a desvestirla del largo kimono, el cual botón a botón fue abriéndose, mostrándole ante él, el cuerpo más sensual y perfecto que hubiera conocido antes. La piel nivea parecía resaltar con los rayos de la luna, lentamente fueron apareciendo un par de impresionantes senos apretados en un transparente brasier blanco. Sin contenerse, llevó sus manos a los tiernos montes, sintiendo la exaltación de Sakura, quien lo miraba expectante y con un precioso rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a masajearlos por encima de la tela, luego fue apretandolos hasta que comenzó a besarlos. Notar lo concentrado que estaba el hombre en sus senos, le hizo sentir con mayor precisión cada caricia, hasta que sintió la humedad de su boca en la línea que los separaba, y emitió un pequeño grito. Él subió a verla, preguntando si todo estaba bien. Al no ver respuesta, más que el sonrojo, volvió enfocarse en los apetitosos senos. En ese momento estaban rosados por sus atenciones, eran grandes, tanto como para que jugara con sus dos manos.

Se entretuvo, sacándole suspiros a Sakura, hasta que su parte baja le exigió continuar desnudandola. Su firme y esbelto vientre fue revelado, y taimado como se sentía, comenzó a deslizar su lengua desde la parte baja hasta su ombligo. Quizá si fuera otro el que estuviera en su lugar haría las cosas diferentes, más suaves, más calmado. Pero él no podía, sencillamente porque aquel olor a cerezos y a mujer le perseguían. La sintió temblar bajo su lengua, e incorporarse sobre sus codos para verlo. Sonrió para sus adentros, al sentirla tirar la cabeza para atrás cuando comenzó a juguetear con el ombligo nuevamente.

-Ne..ji- susurró.

El resto del kimono simplemente se abrió. Mostrándole la parte baja de su abdomen y las piernas más matadoras que hubiera visto antes, aquellas que parecían muy escondidas en ese uniforme de médico. Se alejó de ella para verla por completo, e inclusive activo involuntariamente el byakugan, no quería perderse ese espectáculo.

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, deshizo el byakugan y subió hasta el rostro perlado de la mujer. Besó desde su barbilla hasta sus labios, y los besó suavemente, con delicadeza. Pero nuevamente, aquel monto que Sakura sentía contra su vientre le avisaba que necesitaba hacer algo. Intensificó el beso, y siguió acariciando la piel de su vientre. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta que Sakura escuchó el click del brasiere. Miró atónita al oji perla, y este le mostró una sonrisa petulante. Sakura sabía que era imposible que él, siendo quien era, nunca hubiese estado con alguien, y lo comprobó con aquello. Sentía su cuerpo caliente y activo, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho en el día no hubiera tenido efecto en ella, y allí estaba de nuevo él, arrebatador, le quitó el brasier, bajandolo por su torso hasta por fin quitarlo por completo.

Tuvo que apoyarse en un brazo para poder atrapar sus senos. Habían recuperado su color, pero nuevamente comenzaron a ser estrujados. Neji asió el seno derecho, moldeandolo con dureza, y se acercó al pequeño monte del seno izquierdo, exhalo, dándole una corriente eléctrica a Sakura desde ese punto hasta su vientre, y acto seguido lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Hmm…- Casi gritó Sakura al sentir esa humedad. No pudo contenerse y sintió con más profundidad la humedad en su entrepierna. Nunca había estado así con nadie, ni siquiera consigo misma. Llegaba increíblemente tarde siempre, y aunque su amiga Ino le había hablado sobre la masturbación nunca le interesó, o siquiera pensar, detalladamente como cualquier adolescente, cómo sería el acto sexual. Había estado tan concentrada en entrenarse, en volverse fuerte y luego en volverse una ninja médico que aquello pasó a un segundo plano, pero Neji no le daba tregua, la hacía volver a sentir cosquillas que sintió alguna vez.

-Ah…- exhaló nuevamente, cuando su seno izquierdo fue atacado por la boca del líder ANBU. Sakura se sintió en el limbo por unos minutos más cuando aquel hombre atacaba como bestia sus pechos. Luego contempló el brillo de la banda ninja y volvió en sí.

-Neji- llamó, pero él estaba tan ensimismado con su cuerpo que tuvo que llamarlo de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, se alzó a verla con inquietud. Ella le sonrió, pero sentándose, y obligándole a sentarse frente a ella, acercó sus manos a su cabeza y retiró suavemente la banda ninja. El sello del clan Hyuga salió a relucir, y con una ternura infinita se acercó a besarlo, no supo por qué lo hizo.

Neji captó que ella quería verlo, y con rapidez fue deshaciéndose de su ropa.

Sakura pudo deleitarse también con la figura musculosa que se presentaba frente a ella. El sonido de sus ropas le distrajo, y se concentró nuevamente, bajando por sus bien formados hombros y brazos, algo grandes para alguien que no se veía tan inmenso. Su pecho y abdomen tonificados hicieron que se sonrojara nuevamente y que quisiera tocarlos. Así lo hizo cuando parado frente a ella, Neji se le acercó, dejó que lo acariciara con sus dedos torpes; que recorriera las cicatrices de guerra, e inclusive dejó que se pusiera en cuclillas y alcanzará a besar su abdomen. Pero no consintió más, sorprendiendola la tiró contra la cama y puso sus codos a ambos lados. Con los ojos abiertos, Neji comenzó a besarla de una manera que Sakura tachó como sensual y excitante. Sus manos libres vagaron por su espalda marcada, y rasguñaron un poco esa piel cuando Neji comenzó a succionar y lamer su cuello. Nuevamente, Neji sintió que debía avanzar, y después de una ojeada a la mujer, bajó por su cuerpo, esta vez, intentando no detenerse en los sinuosos y tentadores senos, solo alcanzó a besar uno antes de obligarse a bajar y quedar frente a frente con esa parte de su anatomía que desprendía uno de los olores más excitantes: su sexo.

Sus medias y zapatos habían quedado desperdigados por doquier.

Se sentó en cuclillas y comenzó a bajarle las bragas. Sakura, apoyada en sus codos y absorta como estaba, observó el camino lento que seguía Neji luego de haberle retirado la ropa interior. Él la miraba, retando a que lo detuviera. Comenzó por sus largas piernas; tiernamente las acariciaba ambas, e inclusive hacía algunas figuras con sus dedos. Luego, fue agachándose nuevamente, y su mirada fue poniéndose cada vez más peligrosa cuando estaba cerca de aquel íntimo lugar. Le hizo doblar las piernas, y sin más, sin dejar de verla, se hundió en aquel recinto nunca antes tocado.

-Ahhh….- Exclamó, presa del placer y de la ansiedad al sentir el pequeño beso allí. Neji constató que Sakura estaba excitada, así que lentamente, comenzó a llenar de besos el lugar, hasta que el olor se hizo tan fuerte, que comenzó a chupar todo cuando veía. Sakura cayó contra la cama y comenzó a agarrar fuertemente las sábanas y a morder su labio inferior. Intentaba cerrar sus piernas pero las manos de Neji la detuvieron. Descubrió los ojos de Neji observandola ante tal placer, que comenzó a succionar con avidez un punto extraño para Sakura, pero que le hizo cerrar los ojos. -Neji...Neji…- dijo entre susurros. Sentía en su vientre un incendio forestal, que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, y llegó un momento en el que espontáneamente, comenzó a mover las caderas. Neji apretó con fuerza sus piernas ante ese movimiento sensual. Incrementó las succiones y el movimiento de su lengua hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre y agarrar con más fuerza las sabanas.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ese momento en el que todo había sido completamente blanco? ¿Acaso era… un orgasmo? Neji la dejó descansar unos segundos, hasta que escuchó el despoje de las últimas prendas del ninja. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró de pie, fuera de la cama. Toda la concentración de Sakura recayó en el miembro inflamado y erecto que le señalaba con orgullo. Claramente conocía la anatomía humana, después de todo ella era médico, pero en ese momento, el sonrojo ganó más al comprender que había llegado el momento. Orgulloso y pedante, Neji se adentro a la cama y se ubicó encima de ella. Sakura sintió la textura de su miembro cuando chocó contra su intimidad. Neji la examinaba. -Voy a comenzar. Avisó y antes, preparándose, comenzó a repartir besos en su rostro, y se detuvo en sus carnosos labios. Los lamió y mordió antes de besarlos con tanta intensidad que se perdió en el tiempo, hasta que él se separó.

Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor y respiraba agitadamente, ella asintió, dándole permiso. Confiaba en él, era una mujer adulta y se sentía deseosa, este era el momento.

Se levantó sobre su cuerpo, semi arrodillado, y guió la cabeza de su pene a la entrada virginal de la mujer. Suavemente lo introdujo y se deleitó ante la humedad y estrechez que sentía a cada momento. Gruñó ante la excitante sensación y se preocupó, se preocupó de no poder contenerse, de no ser suave. Abrió los ojos y estos observaron el rostro contraído de Sakura, sintió los pequeños rasguños en su espalda ante el dolor. Se quedó quieto, y se acercó a su rostro, cuidando de no moverse brusco.

Sakura sentía una gran incomodidad, como si hubiera algo abriéndose paso en un lugar donde no debía, pero ella sí que sabía que era así. - Respira- le ordenó el hombre, y abrió los ojos notando el esfuerzo que hacía el ninja por quedarse quieto. Inhalando y exhalando, fue adaptándose a la intromisión en su intimidad y Neji lo supo. Siguió penetrándola suavemente, hasta que finalmente toda su extensión estaba adentro de ella. -Ahhh- fue su grave exhalación al sentir las paredes vaginales apretarlo. Sakura detalló aquello mientras se disipaba su dolor, y sentía como el placer comenzaba a llenarla.

-Saku..ra- rugió él, dándole a entender que no podía esperar más. Ella se agarró de su espalda y las embestidas comenzaron lentamente. Los suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Sakura sintió que debía mover sus piernas, y abrazó el torso de Neji con ellas. Por el gruñido de Neji fue más que obvio que aquello le agradó, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que podía sentirlo con más profundidad, si es que aquello fuera posible.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era hipnotizante, los gemidos que Sakura intentaba acallar fueron obligados a escucharse cuando el ninja mordió sus labios y le miró, exigiendo que los dejará salir. Luego besó sus labios nuevamente, y llevó su mano derecha hacia sus senos con brusquedad. Notó que Sakura estaba disfrutandolo y entonces, se liberó.

-Ahhhh- gritó ella cuando las estocadas se volvieron más profundas, y sus senos fueron apretujados. Los gruñidos de Neji eran amortiguados por el cuello de Sakura cuando éste lo mordía. Finalmente, estaba dentro de ella, la estaba haciendo suya.- -Mi..a...Mia...-Rugía en su oído mientras las embestidas subían de nivel. El sudor los envolvía mientras Sakura arañaba su espalda y cuando no podía, dejaba llevar su cabeza para atrás.

Neji montaba a Sakura y moldeaba sus senos.

En esos momentos, sus alientos se entremezclaban, el sudor los cubría y Neji sentía que tenía que moverse más. Incorporándose, dejando que Sakura deslizara sus manos por su arañada espalda, le sonrió macabro y agarró sus caderas con fuerza, haciéndolas chocar consigo mismo. La fuerza y profundidad de sus embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas. Y entre suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos, cada uno veía al otro y guardaba sus expresiones en su memoria. - Ahhhh- vociferaba el ninja ojeando como los senos de Sakura rebotaban entre sí, como Sakura mordía sus labios presa del placer que él le estaba dando. Dirigió su mirada a la unión entre los dos, comenzó a moverse con más ferocidad, si es que era posible, y ya la cama parecía que iba a romper la pared.

-Sak...ura…. SAKURA- bramaba el ninja cerrando los ojos. Se sentía venir, y él sí que quería regarse en ella, como una actitud primitiva.

-Mhmm ….. Ah Ah ….Ne..ji.. ¡NEJI! Gritaba la mujer sintiendo un depredador movimiento en la parte baja de su vientre, fue como antes cuando Neji…. cuando él le había hecho sexo oral...era un orgasmo.- Neji..yo…- no pudo decir más. Neji, adivinando la situación incrementó su fuerza, alzando su cuerpo un poco del colchón. El choque de sus cuerpos era cada vez más fuerte y se escuchaba más, por su parte, el pene de Neji entraba y salía a gran velocidad.

Sakura lo sintió nuevamente, ese sentimiento abrasador inundar sus partes íntimas nuevamente, el Ninja se centró en su rostro, grabando las reacciones de la mujer- Neji…. ¡NEJI!- Gritó no pudiendo contenerse. -Aaaagh Gruñó el pelicastaño segundos después al sentir las paredes vaginales contraerse. Era ese delicioso momento, el orgasmo. Siguió penetrándola mientras sentía el orgasmo, hasta que el mundo se volvió completamente blanco y cayó contra la ninja, logrando sostenerse con sus codos. Liberó todo su semen adentro de ella, aun moviéndose en su interior. Sakura sintió el cálido líquido y abrió los ojos, notando el placer en el atractivo rostro de su amante. -Mhmm- murmuró al sentir el líquido escurrirse en su interior, y Neji abrió los ojos pasmado.

Sakura estaba teniendo otro orgasmo con su liquido. Gruñendo, comenzó a moverse pese a que estuviera cansado, y recuperó un poco del grosor de su pene en el interior de ella. Enfocándose en su rostro la penetro unos segundos hasta que nuevamente, y sin aliento, sintió otro orgasmo, y vio el de ella anonadado.

Agarró las sábanas frente a él, porque necesitaba calmarse y no agotar sus energías de una vez. Sakura entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió unos labios cernirse sobre los suyos. -Neji- suspiraba entre cada beso. Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que sus cuerpos laxos, recuperados del cardio, los hicieron moverse. Neji salió de ella, y ambos suspiraron por el movimiento.

Él la examinó nuevamente, parecía que había encontrado a la compañera perfecta. Tumbandose a un lado, y respirando profundamente, se acomodó y se movió para sacar unas sábanas que cubrían su desnudez. Hecho eso, jaló el cuerpo de Sakura para que quedara pegado al suyo. Se veía cansada, laxa y llena de placer.

El verde chocó contra el plata, y una sonrisa que se podía calificar como tierna salió de los labios del frío y cortante Hyuga. Sakura le imitó.- Eso fue… fue increíble Sakura- señaló, sonrojándose nuevamente. Beso su frente, y luego sus párpados hasta que la sintió dormirse. Sonrió divertido; estaba exhausta, y para su sorpresa, él también lo estaba.

Esa noche, y muchas que le siguieron, durmieron así, ella abrazada a él, y él reteniendola por la cintura posesivamente.

 **-Fin-**

Sólo les diré, que al igual que Sakura, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo ¿lemon? ¡Pero me encanta! Sobretodo porque Neji es tan.. tan apasionado, que creo va a corromper a la algo curiosa Sakura.

Nos veremos el martes :) Cualquier cosa, me comentan


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí **Namba64,** me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic, sus comentarios me animan a continuar, en realidad es muy bonito sentir que les gusta. Sin tanta palabrería, aquí les monto el séptimo capítulo: ya casi llegamos a la mitad de todo esto.

A leer...

* * *

-Umhmmm- mascullaba la plácida mujer después de lo que denominaba, el mejor sueño de su vida. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, ni se había despertado más temprano, además, se sentía tan cálida en ese momento. Abrió los ojos, notando como unos traviesos rayos escapaban de sus repente, notó más que el hecho de que era de día, un torso esbelto y níveo, en el cual, ella parecía estar recostada. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y sus ojos ascendieron por el cuerpo de este, notando la quijada delineada, los labios que habían besado y mordisqueado su cuerpo, y unos párpados que escondían los ojos más fríos y asombrosos que hubiera conocido jamás.

Quizá si solo se levantaba primero. Eso era, decidió pero un fuerte brazo le rodeaba detrás de su espalda, y se aseguraba en su cintura. Estaba atrapada. Suspiró con pesadez, e intentó nuevamente levantarse. Esa vez, la mano que le agarraba le presionó. Podía ser un reflejo, así que alejando sus manos del marcado pecho, donde parecía haberlas tenido toda la noche, intentó levantarse nuevamente.

-Ni lo intentes- Fueron las palabras que la detuvieron. Con asombro, sus ojos encontraron el rostro sereno del Hyuga, quien continuaba sin abrir los ojos.-No pensarás irte de tu propia cama ¿O si?- cuestionó, estrechandola más contra sí.

Colorada como estaba después de escuchar aquella rasposa y profunda voz, Sakura no supo qué hacer. Percibía su desnudez pese a que la sábana le cubría, sobre todo, porque sus senos tocaban parte del torso del joven.

Unos minutos después, que Neji utilizó para saborear el momento, abrió los ojos y los guió a la pelirosa debajo de él. Sus cabellos rosa le daban brillo a la blanca cama, esparcidos con desorden por doquier. La desnudez de sus hombros lo estaba provocando, y más, aquellos ojos jade que sintiendo la mirada en sí, decidió enfrentar a su primer amante.-Buenos días- replicó, replicó luego de aspirar el delicioso olor que emanaba ella.

-Hola- saludó tímida. Después de la noche anterior, sentía que el pelicastaño conocía otra parte de ella, y no sabía si le gustaba o no. El hombre volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, y con su brazo derecho la acercó más a él, rodeándola después con el izquierdo. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a ser abrazada por un hombre, después sintió como éste acariciaba su cintura suavemente.

Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en la situación en la que estaba, y eso que era una mujer adulta.-Escucha, no quiero asustarte pero… Creo que deberías vestirte- fueron las hipnóticas palabras del ninja que le hicieron observarlo instintivamente.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó después, advirtiendo el atractivo rostro que parecía intentar tensarse por una incipiente sonrisa.

-Porque debes estar cansada…. y definitivamente yo no lo estoy.-Sentenció, pasando sus manos por su espalda. Ella se erizaba un poco por ese toque. Comprendió nuevamente el hambre en sus ojos, y se sorprendió al sentirse encender nuevamente.- No me hagas repetírtelo Sakura- apuntó, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Simplemente cerró sus ojos, se sentía diferente en ese momento, se sentía...querida.

-Mhmm...Sakura- murmuró él, notando lo erizados que estaban sus senos contra él. No había querido ser tan duro de tener sexo con ella después de su primera vez, vamos, no era una bestia. Pero verla o simplemente olerla, se estaban volviendo unos detonantes.- ¿Cómo...cómo te sientes?

Roja hasta la médula, le contó que sentía algo de dolor todavía, aunque sentía pequeños hormigueos en su cuello. Neji no tuvo corazón para decirle lo morado que éste estaba.

-Escucha- dijo separándose, pero calculó mal y un seno escapó de la sabana. Inmediatamente lo cubrió, pero ya lo había visto.- Estás adolorida, así que es mejor que no tengamos sexo por ahora.- Afirmó, pero sus ojos seguían como ella se movía, intentando alejarse, intentando ver al hombre con el que se había acostado. Después de eso, sólo pudo acercar su su rostro y besar su mejilla.

Sakura supo después de ese día, todo el autocontrol que tuvo ese hombre al no devorarla ese día.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre- le dijo, incorporándose de la cama. La sabana cedió y el formado cuerpo se mostró. Pese a esto, se vistió rápidamente, notando los preciosos ojos de la mujer en su cuerpo. Se levantó, dijo que era mejor que se duchara, y luego, que iba a hacer el desayuno. Una atónita Sakura le vio caminar, ¿Ese hombre era Neji Hyuga?

Pensando que ella lo malinterpretó, volteo a verla, cubierta a más no poder con las sábanas- No creas que no me gustaría acompañarte… Pero no creo que podría aguantar sin hacerte mía nuevamente.- Informó, notando nuevamente lo tímida que se notaba.

Al estar en la cocina preparo lo que pudo. Se sentía inusualmente ….¿cómodo? ¿agradado? No sabía cómo decirlo. Pero cuando la vio salir por su cuarto, con la vista completamente enfocada en él, sintió nuevamente que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Aprendí lo que pude de mi madre- aseguró refiriéndose a la comida. Estaba sentado en el comedor, y ella acababa de sentarse.- Pero no creo que sea mi fuerte.

Ella le sonrió, y agradeciendo por la comida, comenzó a comer.

-Está delicioso, tu madre te enseñó bien- apuntó, notando como su rostro se relajaba ante la mención de ella. -¿En tu casa no deben estar preocupados? No pasaste la noche allá.

-Soy un adulto, están acostumbrados- confesó, y aquello no le gustó por alguna razón, porque significaba... Significaba que estaba con otras mujeres. Notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Sólo habían estado juntos una noche, no era como si fueran novios o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué ya no vives con tus padres?

-Bueno, soy una adulta- contestó intentando imitarlo, él solo alzó una ceja.-Sólo que… No quería levantarlos cada vez que llegaba tarde por los turnos del hospital, además, quería dejarles en su intimidad, es decir, ya soy algo mayor para ellos y parecía una carga ante los viajes o lo que querían hacer.

-Pero no están en Konoha, ¿o si?- cuestionó, por su mirada, completó:- Conozco a tu padre cuando me inicie en ANBU- se excusó, al sentirse bajo aquellos ojos como un acosador- y no fue difícil reconocer que era tu madre la que lo acompañaba en los centros comerciales.

-Mmm...No están en Konoha- concedió, jovial por su reacción. Después de masticar, y de recrearse al verlo en un ambiente tan cotidiano, continuo, llamando su atención- Habló de ti muchas veces desde los exámenes Chunin. Decía que veía un increíble potencial en ti, en Naruto y en Sasuke- comentó jovial, sin notar el cambio en el joven frente a ella- Decía que veía tanta determinación en ti… Ah, y cuando dirigió las pruebas ANBU, me comentó que excediste las expectaciones en los profesores- curioseo orgullosa. Prosiguiendo con su parloteo, le contó algo especial- Sabes, les tenía envidia.

Neji frunció el ceño, dejando de divagar por su mente- ¿ A quiénes?

-A ustedes, tonto- señaló obvia, rolando los ojos.- Papá y todos tenían grandes expectativas sobre ustedes, los veían tan prometedores y había una especie de ...orgullo cuando hablaban de lo buenos que eran, de que eran los únicos que habían quedado en el examen, a excepción de los ninja de la arena.

-Eso fue porque tu pelea fue más que todo personal o sentimental, como quieras llamarlo- aseguró tranquilo- Pero era obvio que eras más inteligente y astuta que ella. Sólo parecía que querías pelear con ella, no que querías pelear por los exámenes Chunin. A decir verdad- exclamó después- Me parecías muy infantil en ese entonces, encerrada en un mundo donde solo estaban las peleas inmaduras, tu obsesión por Uchiha y la preocupación de lucir bonita.

Espero alguna réplica de ella, pero sólo la vio recogerse el cabello en una coleta, que dejaba notar su blanco cuello con algunos morados en ella, quizá no los había notado, se dijo.

-Tenías toda la razón- dijo algo avergonzada- Y pese a que pasaron muchas cosas, la pasé muy bien. Pero es cierto- confesó, recordando el episodio de su pelea con Ino- Quizá para ti no fue así, porque desde niño siempre fuiste un prodigio- acusó con falsa molestia en su rostro- Pero los exámenes fueron un choque con mis pobres habilidades en ese entonces, y sabía que necesitaba terminar un ciclo para empezar otro.

-¿Ese ciclo era Ino Yamanaka?-Interrogó interesado, al escucharla divagar por su pasado. Ella negó.

-Con lo que ella representaba...Con toda la debilidad, la tristeza, falta de autoestima y demás que estuvieron siempre relacionándose a lo que significaba ser ninja para mí.- Confesó tranquila. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había contado a nadie aquello, y Neji estaba más que interesado.

-¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?

-Rodearme de personas como Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru y Hinata. Ellos… compartieron conmigo todos sus sueños y ver sus esfuerzos, verlos tan determinados, con tanto..amor por lo que hacían me hizo cuestionarme sobre mi misma. Y pelee férreamente contra todo eso que quiso hacerme caer- ratificó, haciendo una mala cara sobre ello- Inclusive estuve apunto de renunciar- Neji se mostró aturdido ante aquello- Pero me descubrí..Como dijo Ino un día, florecí- susurró sonriendo ante aquella metáfora.

Y no podía estar más lejos de aquello. Mientras Naruto entrenaba con el Sannin Jiraiya y Sasuke con Orochimaru, ella se dedicó un tiempo a la biblioteca, a encontrar su significado como ninja. En sus ires y venires, se encontraba con Shizune, la asistente de la quinta Hokage, y en esas, habiendo despertado su interés como ninja fue donde Kakashi para que le entrenará. Ya no habían más niñadas, ya no había ninguna obsesión o debilidad en ella, y pronto, Kakashi supo que no podría enseñarle algo más. Además, había notado por su excelente control de chakra y concentración, que necesitaba a alguien a su nivel.

-¿Así que fuiste con Tsunade?- interrumpió él su ensoñación. Ella sonrió- Tsunade llegó a mí. Pensaba que después de lo de Sasuke me había dedicado a nada, así que en realidad fue a regañarme- declaró con una gotita en su cabeza. Neji curvaba sus labios en un intento de sonrisa pero recordó cómo a veces pasaba por el campo siete, donde generalmente entrenaba con Kakashi. Recordaba especialmente una de esas, la primera vez que la vio entrenar.

- _Vaya, ¿esa es Sakura?- cuestionó Tenten después de un duro entrenamiento con Gai sensei. Estaba acompañada por un atolondrado Lee y un serio y distante Neji._

 _-¡Uao! Parece que sí- contestó el ninja del spandex verde. En efecto, Sakura parecía encontrarse en una batalla física de taijutsu con Kakashi sensei. Quizá lo sorprendente, que solo Neji notaba, era que éste no llevaba su libro._

 _Lo que decía que se lo tomaba en serio._

 _-Ahora que lo noto- comentó Tenten, aun fijándose en la mujer- La he visto estos meses por aquí, cuando voy a recoger a Xiao del jardín._

 _Así que la genin se quedaba hasta la noche entrenando. Aquello le pilló desprevenido, pues desde que no pudieron recuperar a Sasuke en aquella misión, siempre pensó que se había retirado del camino ninja._

 _-Vaya, nunca pensé decirlo, pero me impresiona que esté entrenando. Se ve diferente, o al menos, mucho mejor que cuando peleó en los exámenes. - Y en eso Neji le daba la razón, la joven que peleaba frente a ellos, se veía muy diferente de la frívola y superficial niña que conocieron antes._

 _En fin._

 _\- Andando- fue lo único que dijo, antes de mirarla por última vez. Notando la respiración del sensei, Neji supo que en unos días más, la genin sería capaz de vencerlo._

-Recuerdo haberte visto entrenando- dijo escueto, y ella asintió.- Después de verme pelear con Kakashi, me dijo que perdía el tiempo con él, que buscará a otra persona con mis particularidades. Así que le pedí que me entrenara y bueno, tuve que pasar unas pruebas, pero pude convencerla de que mi camino ninja era proteger a cada habitante de la aldea.

Y Neji no se equivocaba al saber que Sakura había llegado a esa conclusión, luego de haber visto ese mismo propósito en los ojos de cada uno de sus amigos, incluidos él mismo.

-¿Entonces por fin tu padre podía mostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de ti?-Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenida. Recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir palabra. El **Jōnin** se acercó a ella y le ayudó lavando y ordenando el lugar.

Luego de eso, ella se sentó en el sofá y él, con una innata elegancia, se sentó frente a ella. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Después de entrenar, de cambiar quien era, me di cuenta de que no necesitaba la aceptación de nadie, y eso incluye a mis propios padres.

Bien, aquella era una forma de decirle que su padre no mostró nunca algún interés en ella, más que el de preguntarle si se casaría algún día. No le quiso contar a Neji que ni siquiera cuando ascendió a jönin escucho alguna palabra de felicitación de él o de su madre.

Pero el Hyuga podía verlo en sus ojos. Se extrañó, pues siempre pensó que Haruno había vivido con una familia feliz, amada como él no lo pudo ser luego de la muerte de su padre, y meses después de su madre.

-Te metiste con mi familia Neji, así que es justo que me meta con la tuya- asestó la mujer, recogiendo sus piernas entre sí, como abrazandolas. Le miró retandole a no responderle, pero él solo asintió. Guió su mirada al ventanal de la sala cuando le pregunto, con mucha delicadeza por su madre.

-Madre murió después de que mi padre lo hiciera. No soportó...no pudo atender sus responsabilidades después de su muerte, era demasiado infeliz, y no la culpo por ello. No podrás entenderlo porque no eres de la familia, pero ser una madre soltera en la rama secundaria no es precisamente el estatus que cualquiera buscaría.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó apenada. Claro que conocía aquella historia, al parecer, tres meses después de la muerte de Hizashi Hyuga, el corazón de Nikoto Hyuga dejó de funcionar, dejando a su suerte a su preciado hijo.- Me sorprende que compartas esto conmigo.

-A mi también- confesó después, advirtiendo que después de tanto tiempo, la herida parecía no doler más. Pues cada vez que pensaba sobre ello, sobre su familia, comenzaba a sentirse débil, y a odiar un poco más a su familia.

-Pero te equivocas- intervino- Si conozco sobre tu familia, en especial porque siempre me interesó conocer sobre los clanes más antiguos de la aldea. Después, con Hinata, comencé a conocer todo lo que los libros no decían, pero tienes razón en algo, no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, esa es la diferencia entre entender y sentir.

-Creo que deberías convertirte en una sabia, Sakura- comunicó, sin algún sarcasmo o ironía impreso en ellos.

Su tarde, por más extraño que pareciera, fue cálida, llena de conversaciones sobre temas banales, e inclusive discusiones sobre quién había tenido el mejor grupo de tres, obviamente el que Sasuke abandonara la aldea era un contra, pero el que Naruto fuera el Hokage, equilibraba la balanza. Tarde en la noche, a eso de las once, Neji terminó su conversación y con tranquilidad se acercó a Sakura, quien preparaba unos aperitivos. Ya en la cocina, habiendo abrazado como estaba, le comentó su resolución.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestionó algo intimidada.

\- Sé el tipo de mujer que eres Sakura, y sé que si quiero hacerte mía nuevamente, va a tener que ser sobre algo formal, así que si, quiero salir contigo.

¡Aquella desfachatez! Y no podía voltearse, porque la tenía bien abrazada, o amarrada. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo cuando él mordió su oreja suavemente, y luego la lamió. Dejó sus manos estáticas, cuando las de él se cernieron en su cintura con posesividad. -¿Y bien?

-Tendré que pensarlo, después de todo, no eres la única opción- contestó, y si antes se sentía abrazada, esta vez se sintió completamente apretada. Sentía su respiración encima de su cuello, y las formas de su cuerpo encajar con el suyo.

-Soy el único que ha entrado en ti- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Aquella descaradez! Roja como la grana se volteó, intentó fingir lo molesta que estaba, pero que apretaran sus nalgas de aquella manera le afectó.

-Que no sea formal- concedió después, cuando una de esas manos subió por su espalda, aun con ropa puesta sentía el calor emanar de éstas. Por su rostro parecía querer activar el Byakugan.

-Entonces ¿no te importa que esté con otras? Pareció importarte antes.

-Siempre que no te importe que esté con otros- señaló, respondiendo al reto en su mirada. La caricia por su espalda se había extendido, hasta que sin indiciaciones de ello, el Hyuga dejó de mover su mano, y la dirigió la cadera.

La empujó contra el muro de la cocina y seguido, comenzó a devorar su boca con impaciencia. Había furia en los movimientos de su lengua, en las manos que aprisionaban sus muslos.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a responder, él se alejó.- Si así lo quieres.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. El resto de su semana, pareció un torbellino con la llegada de algunos estudiantes que buscaban aprender sobre la medicina ninja. Peor fue todo cuando Shiro tuvo que ir en una misión, muy extraña en él, ya que era ninja médico.

Así es, esa semana, sin su ayudante, fue una semana de perros. Peor fue decirle a Ino lo que había pasado con el Hyuga.

-¿TE ACOSTASTE CON NEJI?- Gritó, y Sakura agradeció que le hubiera contado en el jardín del hospital y no en uno de los pasillos. Procedió a contar todos los detalles a su pervertida amiga, que no dejaba de preguntarle por el tamaño o por cómo era Neji en la cama.

-Siendo tan grande y tan fuerte como es, debe resistir mucho- apuntaba, preguntando después por las posiciones y por si ya habían tenido sexo oral. -¡SÓLO FUE UNA VEZ Y FUE BASTANTE NORMAL!-Le contestó, harta del interrogatorio y de la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

Luego de eso, se levantó enojada y siguió con el ajetreo. No había tenido noticias del ninja y ya era viernes. El cumpleaños de Tenten se iba a celebrar ese mismo día, debido a que tenía una misión al otro día, así que después de salir a las ocho de su turno, fue arrasada por una Ino muy alegre al bar de Tokyanaido.

-¡Sakura, Ino!- Saludaba alegre la peli castaña, algo sonrojada por los tragos que llevaba. Rápidamente fue a abrazarlas y Sakura reparo en lo feliz que parecía.

-Parece que iniciaron la fiesta sin nosotros - reprendió la rubia, notando las bebidas en la mesa, y a un Lee, Chouji y Kiba bastante colorados. Naruto y Hinata parecían otro caso, juntos en su mundo como estaban, y Neji, él la miraba como si quisiera comérsela allí mismo.

-Fueron ellos- culpó divertida la mujer, acercándose a Lee para golpearlo. Este le respondió más que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Kiba y Chouji bufaron ante la melosería, inclusive Shino.

-Una se va por unos minutos, ¿y esto es lo que encuentro al regresar?- Regañó Temari, de la mano de un apuesto hombre de cabello gris. Al parecer, la fiesta había iniciado desde muy temprano.

-Creo que las doctoras deberían acompañarnos ¿no lo crees Neji?- Y el algo tomado Shikamaru era el que las invitaba, al notar los ojos de todos encima suyo, notó que aún traía puesta la bata.

Un inevitable sonrojo siguió, y luego de quitarse la bata, notó las miradas algo cargadas, de Chouji, Kiba, Shino e inclusive del recién llegado de la mano de Temari. -¿Qué?- le cuestionó a su amiga por lo bajo, esta sólo le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a un interesado Shikamaru.

Vestía un vestido algo pegado a su cuerpo de color rosa, parecido al que llevaba en su niñez, y unas licras negras, por si tenía que moverse mucho. Se sentó a la derecha de Ino, porque por alguna razón, se sentía enojada contra el hombre que ahora, le miraba ceñudo.

-Bien, ¿qué es eshto...un...Funeraaaaaaal o quéeee?-gritaba el borracho Lee, sirviendo bebidas para todos, y pidiendo más licor a la vez que la música comenzaba a sonar con fuerza. En cuestión de minutos, Lee y Tenten, la pareja que no oficializaba lo suyo todavía, salía a bailar.

Sakura notaba, impresionaba, como el mejor estratega de su generación, susurraba y seducía a su mejor amiga. ¡Parecía un casanova! Y para colmo, las mirabas, ya no sólo de los compañeros de su mesa, le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Sii, vamos a bailar Hinata, por favor- rogaba el rubio, reconociendo que esa escapaba de su trabajo le iba a costar, así que como fuera, tenía que disfrutarla.

La pelinegra dudo un segundo, pero no podía negarle nada, así que se dejó guiar hacia la pista de baile. El ritmo era alegre, juvenil y fresco.

-¿Sakura?- cuestionó una voz delante de ella. Extrañada ante esa voz, divisó asombrada al ninja médico que conoció alguna vez en la red de médicos ninja, oficiada por la aldea de la arena una vez.

-¡Tsukima!-Saludó ella alegre, levantándose del lugar para abrazar al extraño, que merecía morir de manera lenta, si se lo preguntaban a ciertos personajes. - Pero..cuándo..? Cómo…? Jaja Estoy algo aturdida de verte aquí.

-Pues yo estoy muy feliz de poder verte- expresó, notando lo agraciada que seguía la pelirosa. Para ella pasó desapercibida el recorrido que los ojos grises del médico hicieron sobre su cuerpo. - Por cierto, felicitaciones por esa operación al ninja ANBU, ser reconocida por la red de médicos es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Oh...bueno, no fue para tanto- aseguró apenada, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos. Enseguida, le instó a sentarse con ella y así a relatarle de cómo estaban las cosas, ya que no quería formar un mal tercio con los dos a su lado.

Por su parte, un hastiado Neji se levantó. Saludó a una mujer que le había puesto atención toda la noche, y se fue con ella.

Desde ese día en el que la hizo suya, unas increíbles ganas de tener a la pelirrosa debajo de él incrementaban continuamente. En las noches, especialmente, su mente le traicionaba y le hacía recordar el rostro perlado de placer de la mujer en cuestión.

Así que si ella no quería una relación formal con él, él podía desquitarse con cualquiera. En sus misiones, las más tranquilas, inclusive se acompañaba de Sai a visitar unas viejas amigas. Pero no era lo mismo, no eran sus piernas, no era su cuerpo, no era ella.

-¡Siiii!- Gritaba una exaltada Tenten al baile estridente de su compañero, mientras los demás, Kiba, Shino y Chouji, habían logrado conseguir pareja fuera de su grupo.

Las cosas parecían salirse de control, y en algún punto de la noche Naruto y Hinata habían desaparecido.

-Oye, frentona ¡Oh!- exclamó cuando notó al fascinante hombre con el que charlaba su amiga. Inmediatamente se presentó, para infortunio de Shikamaru, y comenzó a dialogar con los dos. Después de unos minutos, el estratega se la robó, sin disculparse ni nada por la intromisión, y salió del lugar jalando el brazo.

Alguien parecía muy urgido.

-Ahmm… lo siento por eso- se excusó, percibiendo que había estado hablando prácticamente toda la noche con Tsukima. Examinó por los lados para ver si encontraba a cierto peli castaño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo… ¿Se había ido? y ¿cuándo? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quizá la pregunta que más le molestaba a Sakura era la de con quién se había ido.

-No te preocupes...¿Estás bien? pareces distraída. Creo que deberíamos ir a bailar, así no te distraes.-Propuso el hombre, con un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Sakura aceptó, y al comenzar a bailar, le extrañó no sentir unas manos posesivas en su cuerpo.

¿Qué estoy pensando? No somos nada, absolutamente nada, y es posible que se haya ido con cualquier mujer, así que no debía darle importancia.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Si! Lo siento, me distraje nuevamente… ¿qué decías?

Luego de una interminable charla y un baile muy divertido, Sakura se despidió alegando lo cansada que estaba. Igualmente la fiesta continuaba en cada pareja aparte, advirtió ella al no ver más a Lee y Tenten, ni a los que se habían ido antes. Dado el interés de Tsukima, le prometió que saldrían al otro día a comer algo, después de la reunión con Tsunade, a la que lo había citado.

Ya en su habitación, rememoró lo que había significado volver a verlo ese día. No negaba que se sentía nerviosa, que sentía que estaba una nueva etapa de su vida y que tenía algunos miedos por delante. Temía, por ejemplo, enamorarse de su amante y que éste, frío y estoico como era, sólo quisiera un cuerpo con el que satisfacerse. Eso lo notaba en muchos hombres que siempre la perseguían.

Sin querer estar más despierta, pensando que al otro día tenía que suplir a una compañera, se durmió. Sus sueños se tornaron algo...eróticos, y unos ojos, en especial unos hambrientos, la persiguieron en todo el sueño.

Esos mismos ojos que distinguieron a la fémina caminar esa tarde de la mano de aquel imbécil. Tal parecía que tenían una cita, y aquello no pudo más que desagradarle. Con una mueca, se fue del restaurante en el que estaba.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su apartamento, lo vio parado, esperándola.

-Neji- susurró anhelante.

* * *

¡Cha chan! Este capítulo estuvo un poco ... informativo, pero me gusta también presentar a los otros personajes. A propósito, cinthiamayte2215 Tomaré tu consejo muy en cuenta, y me encantó leer tu comentario, me emociono mucho. SakuraMaya El próximo capítulo te enterarás más de qué tan pasional es Neji, y me gustaría que te animaras a escribir tu también, sobretodo por la escasez de fics buenos. Y NSTF En realidad me gusta mucho que me señalen ese tipo de cosas, la ortografía en particular, así que te estaré muy agradecida si me ayudas con eso, ¡Que bien que te parezca así el fic!

Sin más, les dejo, mañana publicaré otro capítulo y estoy tentada a hacer un lemon más adelante, pues no tiene muchos, sólo por ustedes. Me comentan qué les parece!


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo yo...

Parece que mañana no podré publicar, así que lo hago hoy.

Nos leemos el jueves.

 **Namba64.**

* * *

-Neji- susurró anhelante.

A pasos suaves se acercó a la puerta, y sin sentir los nervios que sintió aquella vez, abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Como si fuera una bestia, el jonin cerró la puerta empujándola a ella contra ésta. Inmediatamente subió sus piernas a la cintura del hombre y automáticamente las abrazó. Sin dejarle respirar, comenzó a besarla con algo más que pasión: con desesperación.

La jonin pudo sentirlo y pese a que intentó calmarlo, acariciando su largo cabello, él no se calmó, todo lo contrario. Tenía tanto que recriminarle, como ¿por qué estaba con ese imbécil de la bata? o ¿por qué la había visto con maquillaje ese día? Pero no pudo. Su orgullo no se lo dejó.

-Mhmhmm- murmuró ella, luego de que él, con habilidad, comenzará a acariciar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Comenzaron a sentir que un calor los asfixiaba, los hormigueos se hacían notar nuevamente, y afanado como estaba, el Hyuga siguió besando fogosamente los carnosos labios, mordiendolos, chupandolos, haciendo que ella pidiera más. -Neji- susurró.

Sus manos fueron hasta su camisa, que curiosamente no era del clan Hyuga o de su trabajo como ANBU e intentó retirarla. Sin paciencia, él se apartó y se la quitó y ella comenzó a tocar y a rozar cada parte de la expuesta piel. Él por su parte, volvió a morder el cuello de ella, hasta ponerlo completamente rojo.

Ella pareció volver en sí.

-Me...Dejaste unos morados allí...la otra vez- comentó entre jadeos. Él intentó sonreír, pero las ganas no le dejaban, y la mueca que salió, fue una que la Haruno calificó como seductora. Poco después, sintió como le eran despojadas las bragas, y con estupor, notó que era transportada al mueble de su casa.

…¿Iban a hacerlo en la sala?

No le dejó quejarse, porque en un momento, observando siempre las reacciones de ella, dirigió su mano diestra al punto íntimo de ella y suavemente, con un dedo, comenzó a presionar circularmente el lugar. El hormigueo y las sensaciones que le provocaba esa mano, hicieron que tumbara su cabeza para atrás, y que comenzará a apretar inconscientemente, la espalda de él. Sus pequeños suspiros fueron apresados por uno demandantes labios, y segundos después, sintió como dos dedos se deslizaban por su vagina, apegandose de un líquido que revelaba su estado excitado. Con los ojos entreabiertos, intentando enfocar en el hombre frente a ella, sintió la arremetida de dos dedos en su interior- Mhm…- expresó al sentirlos moverse en su interior. Se movían suavemente, de adentro hacia afuera y un dedo seguía presionando su pequeño botón.

Neji quería ver su cara de gozo. Saborear esos labios cuando gemían, como en ese momento, y hacerla sentir mucho placer. Por eso cuando sintió sus paredes vaginales temblar, se enfocó más en ella. En lo rojo de sus mejillas, en su ceño fruncido y en sus leves gemidos que estallaron cuando su mano se movió con más rapidez.

Era una diosa.

No supo cuanto estuvo así, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba desnuda contra el sofá, y era contemplada y acariciada. Sus senos estaban siendo magreados con fuerza, y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sintió la punta de lo que, se imaginaba era el pene del peli castaño, en su entrada. Esperó paciente la intromisión, pero esta no llegaba.

Con una expresión de perversión, el Hyuga comenzó a mover su pene sobre su vagina, rozandola, tentandola. Parecía entrar, pero en realidad solo la rozaba y Sakura estaba desesperada. Arañando su espalda, Neji se dijo que había sido suficiente, y la penetro.

Fue tanta la espera, que el grito retumbó por las paredes, acompañado del gruñido de él. Los gemidos de ella le estaban enloqueciendo, y aunque sabía que iba a dejar marcas, agarró con fuerza su cintura y comenzó a embestirla con potencia. Unos segundos después, la sentía llegar al orgasmo nuevamente, y pese a que él quería también hacerlo, no podía todavía. Así que se asiendo las manos de ella, las ubicó frente a su cabeza y las aprisionó, logrando con ello, moverse hacia adelante. Las estocadas fueron ralentizando, haciéndose más profundas, hasta que la sintió nuevamente a punto de sucumbir, e incrementó las arremetidas. Su pene entraba y salía con fuerza y con profundidad, se sentía venir. Después del gemido, esta vez contenido de ella, soltó su mano derecha, y la ubicó en la cintura de ella. Se agarraba de esta, y finalmente se transformó; sus gruñidos se hicieron más audibles y su fuerza más bestial. Sakura sentía que se partía en dos, sus labios fueron nuevamente agredidos por los de Neji, y después de que éste sintiera como Sakura llegaba nuevamente al orgasmo, incrementó sus estocadas y llegó también.

La respiración de él chocaba contra su oreja, y luego de unos minutos se recostó sobre esta, levemente, mientras salía de ella y la corría para ocupar parte de su lugar. La volteó después, y quedaron cara a cara.

Sakura parecía no recuperarse, y el líder ANBU sonrió malicioso ante la perversa idea de que Sakura no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-No pensarás dormirte…¿o sí? -Le recriminó, una vez que su respiración se acompaso un poco. Ella, aturdida le miró cuestionando, y él comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos. Parecía que tenía alguna maña con ellos. Después de acariciarlos y moldearlos un tiempo, su mano subió lentamente hacia sus senos, y comenzó a masajearlos con lentitud, nada comparado a como lo había hecho antes.

La observaba morder su labio para no gemir, así que se acercó a éste y lo mordió él. Un pequeño grito salió, y le recriminó- Quiero escucharte.

Pese a que se sentía apenada, le hizo caso. Por alguna razón que no entendía, quería hacer las cosas diferentes y vaya que él sí que le hacía cosas. Observó su seno ser estrujado y sus suspiros comenzaron a salir por inercia. Él besó sus labios cada tanto, pero después la acomodó para poder tener frente a él los maravillosos senos. Recostándola contra el sofá, se acercó a la cumbre de los senos y lengueteo los botones. El hormigueo en su vientre cayó en picada, y al divisar por completo al hombre que parecía sumergido en sus senos, cayó en cuenta de la banda ninja nuevamente. Se acercó a ella y la retiro, tocando sus suaves cabellos en el proceso.

No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba más verlo sin esa cosa. No pudo seguir pensando, porque una mano comenzó a estrujar su seno izquierdo y ya no era solo la lengua la que atendía su seno derecho, sino también, succiones, mordiscos y lenguetazos. Sintió perder la cordura, cuando fueron sus dos senos los que recibían las atenciones de su boca. Por inercia, sus piernas se elevaron, y él llevó su mano izquierda al centro de éstas. Esta vez, sin ninguna delicadeza de por medio, metió tres dedos en ella haciendo que se arqueara de la sorpresa. La rapidez de sus arremetidas seguía el ritmo de su boca, con sus senos en ella.

Sakura se sentía desfallecer, al ver el cuerpo musculoso de él y sentir lo que hacía con ella.

Pero antes de llegar al orgasmo, él se detuvo. Con resistencia, alejó su cuerpo del de ella, como si se levantara, y sonrió divertido, a su manera, ante el puchero que mostraba ella.- Voltéate.

-¿Ah?- Interrogó alucinada. ¿Que...se volteara? Ante su avasalladora mirada, fue captando, y con lentitud, se incorporó. Ahora que lo veía semi levantado, se centró en lo que sostenía con sus dos manos. Era su pene. Pasmada como estaba, vio el movimiento que sus manos hacían con su miembro, y Neji tuvo la fantasía de que quería hacer con ese asombro.

Es demasiado pronto- se recriminó, y sin más le repitió que se volteara.

Ella obedeció con lentitud. Tiempo después se reprendió, confiaba en él. - Ahora, arrodíllate- exigió, con una voz calmada. Al hacerlo, no sin algo de reticencias de su cuerpo, escuchó otra orden- Recuesta tu cabeza y tus brazos- Y así lo hizo. Se sintió sonrojar al descubrir que su cola y su parte intima quedaban a su disposición. -N...Neji- bramó. Percibió que se arrodillaba al lado de sus piernas y que sus manos manoseaban su cola…¿Él...? No era posible.

En efecto, no estaba en sus planes follarla por detrás todavía, así que sin esperar, dirigió su pene a la entrada vaignal. Sakura abrió los ojos como nunca, y dejó salir un gemido muy sonoro. Lo sentía por completo en su interior, como nunca antes. Escuchó rechinar a Neji, cuando volvió a embestirla después. Ella lo veía todo con chispas pese a la oscuridad. Rápidamente, los movimientos fueron ascendiendo en su velocidad, pero el Hyuga aun se mantenía calmado. Pero Sakura sentía que iba a explotar, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para recibirlo, y fue lo más que Neji pudo aguantar. Su mano hizo agachar más el torso de la joven que gemía son contención, después, sin contenerse, palmeo con rudeza sus glúteos y luego, agarrándose firmemente de las caderas de ella, engrosó sus embestidas a tal punto que con sus caderas, movía todo el cuerpo de Sakura y parte del sofá.

-Ah...Ah…- gemía él, reforzando su agarre en la cadera. Ver cómo se perdía su pene cuando entraba en su vagina, y encima de ésta, el movimiento de su trasero, hicieron que no midiera su fuerza, y atacara con furia. Sakura se sentía desfallecer como nunca, y no comprendía cómo todo ese placer podía estar rodeándola, se sentía en un mar de sensaciones incontrolables…

-Sa...kura- gimió él, y ella no pudo evitar gimotear, al sentir nuevamente como todas las fuerzas parecían contenerse para después de unos segundos explotar. Neji aún no terminaba, seguía empujando el cuerpo laxo de la mujer, hasta que llegó a un punto de no retorno, donde prefirió morder el hombro de la mujer a gritar.

Aún seguía prendido de ella, cuando ella se recostó sin fuerza en el sofa. Con lastima, salió de su interior. Movió a la mujer como antes, y se recostó, quedando en la misma posición, él frente a ella. Descansaron cerca de media hora, hasta que Neji decidió que era hora de seguir.

El domingo en la tarde, cuando se despertaron completamente agotados, Neji fue quien volvió a hacer el desayuno-almuerzo, y volvieron a conversar hasta que el deber llamó a Neji.

Contrario a la primera vez, Sakura se sentía completamente rejuvenecida y radiante durante toda esa semana. Resultaba que Tsunade había mandado a reunir a unos médicos para comentar nuevos hallazgos, ella participó relatando su situación. El resto de los días, los pasó saliendo con Ino, Temari y a su nuevo novio. Inclusive en una de ellas, salió a comer nuevamente con Tsukimo.

Pero hablarle, sentir como tocaba su espalda a veces para que se enfocará en él,no era lo mismo que había sido en el pasado, cuando le conoció por primera vez. Los hombres que pasaban frente a ella no le parecían tan atractivos como antes, y se descubrió pensando, más de una vez, en lo diferente que era Neji cuando estaba en la cama con ella, cuando acariciaba su cabello, a cuando amasaba sus nalgas. Todo en él era diferente cuando se refería a ella.

En su tercera semana de … "relación" las cosas se fueron a otro nivel. Era domingo en la noche, y aún no habían querido abandonar la cama. Tener a Neji abrazándola, o poder besarlo cuando quisiera, y tocar su frente, como le gustaba, era lo que más le importaba por esos momentos. Ino le decía que se estaba volviendo una pervertida como ella, y le relataba, no sin que después la ojiverde se tapara los oídos, todo lo que hacía con Shikamaru.

El viernes de esa semana le preguntó a Neji, antes de que éste volviera a casa de una misión, si él era igual de pervertido que Ino. Él le respondió, que de no sentir respeto por el hospital en el que lo atendían, sería capaz de hacerlo allí mismo. Quizá lo que más se le sorprendió de esos días, fue que semanas después el hijo de la rama secundaria, le llevaba constantemente regalos, fueran éstos comida o dulces.

-Creo que me vas a engordar- le había recriminado, luego de comerse los dulces después de una "intensa sesión" aquel sábado.

Él solo le respondía que sí se engordaba en los lugares exactos, él no pondría ningún problema. ¡Ese pervertido! Y allí estaba, él Neji pervertido, al lado de Neji con sentido de humor, y en las noches, cuando siempre terminaban, estaba el Neji sobreprotector, que le abrazaba y le acercaba a él con tanta demanda, que terminó por acostumbrarse. Tanto así, que los días de semana cuando no estaba con él, extrañaba ese pequeño calor.

Justo como ese día, dos años después de aquella vida despreocupada que llevaba con el Hyuga. Ahora había un fruto de esa relación, y la situación no era como antes. Mucho menos, cuando sus amigas le aconsejaban preocupadas, decirle al padre sobre su futuro hijo o hija.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Ya les mostré todo lo que su familia era capaz de hacer, simplemente no quiero, por favor, no insistan más.- terminó desanimada la discusión que llevaban Temari e Ino con ella esa mañana, semanas después de que se enterara de su embarazo.

Ino se había dado cuenta porque era una metida, y Temari… Bueno, ella también estaba en las mismas, así que necesitaba solidaridad de embarazadas.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor decirle, sé...sé que su familia es muy rígida y tradicional, pero debes confiar en él… Después de todo ¡estás enamorada de él! Y no te enamoras o caes fácil Haruno- le argumentaba la esposa de Shikamaru. A sus veinticinco años se había casado con el ninja con menos ánimo de la aldea, porque a éste ya le había parecido que llevaban demasiado tiempo como novios.

-Lo que Hinata nos dijo en esa fiesta...chicas, no puedo olvidarlo. Va a ser jefe de su clan- señaló apesadumbrada, recostandose con fuerza en su sofá. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras y la alegría con la que le había informado de la situación.

Pero a Sakura no le dio ninguna felicidad, sobretodo, cuando ese mismo día se había dado cuenta de que estaba preñada.

-Por eso mismo, ahora que él es el jefe puede hacer cambios- señaló astuta Temari.

-¡Todo lo contrario! Si en su familia se dan cuenta de esto, serán capaces de quitarle ese lugar y yo...yo no podría hacerle eso, no soy capaz.

-Pero entonces…¿cómo pensabas que iban a terminar las cosas? Es decir, no iban a ser esa especie de novios- no novios toda la vida, es imposible.

-Lo sé Ino...Simplemente me decía a mi misma que me dejara llevar- confesó, aguantando las ganas de llorar, últimamente se sentía muy sensible- No creo...Pese a que siento su afecto, que yo sea alguien importante para él...Es decir, puedo ser su amante, la mujer con la que se acuesta y con la que sale a veces pero.. Pero no somos nada formalmente…

-Porque tu lo quisiste así- le regañó Ino.

-Aun así, en los primeros meses que estuve con él pensé que sólo iba a ser por un tiempo, es decir, es Neji de quien hablamos, un hombre atractivo, seductor, de una buena familia...Y ahora, no sé qué pasó después con esos pensamientos, creo que se desmoronaron cuando cumplimos el primer año juntos.

Recordó por completo lo ocurrido…

 _-¡Kyaaa! Sakura ¿qué harás con Neji ahora que cumplen su primer año?_

 _-¿Cumplimos un año?- le preguntaba ella de vuelta. El resto de la tarde fue regañada todo el tiempo por su mejor amiga, por olvidar el tiempo que llevaba con el audaz hombre, así que le obligó a pensar en un regalo. - Pero él tampoco debe darse cuenta, y no quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas...ya sabes...De parejas._

 _-¡Pero es lo que son cabezona!-Refunfuñaba ella de vuelta. Al final de ese día, Ino la acompañó, o más bien la empujó, a ir a unos lugares que ella acostumbraba. Sakura reconocía que era hermoso todo lo que vendían, pero también, que le apenaba muchísimo probarse ese tipo de cosas…¿cómo era? ¡Lencería! Le llamaba la mujer de la tienda._

 _Al final, después de varios intentos, la empleada e Ino resolvieron que un brasiere y un tipo de tanga con elásticos más adelante por su pierna, de color verde eran perfectos. Al salir de la tienda, encontró a Neji con Shikamaru, después de que éstos se reunieran con el Hokage. Quedaron en comer juntos, pero era tanta la intensidad en los ojos de Neji, que inclusive Shikamaru apoyó la idea de su novia de ir primeros._

 _-¿Vamos a mi apartamento?-_

 _-Si no te incomoda ir a mi casa…_

 _-¡Vamos a mi apartamento!- decidió ella después. Él hombre sólo bufo, y en el camino, sutilmente tomaba su mano. No le sorprendió, pues venía haciendolo unos meses atrás._

 _-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Yamanaka?- preguntó casual._

 _-N...Nada...Estuvimos eh, comprando unos vestidos, eso es todo- respondió alterada, y él levantó una ceja. Cuando comenzaron a llegar a su apartamento, con rapidez antes de que unas chismosas vecinas se asomaran, Neji comenzó a abrazarla por detrás, con suavidad, como cualquier pareja hacía._

 _-Te traje algo- le decía, acostado en su cama, de la que él ya se había apropiado._

 _-¿Para mi?¿Por qué?_

 _-Por la misma razón por la que fuiste a esa tienda, bastante particular- concedió- con Yamanaka._

 _Sobra decir lo nerviosa y roja que se puso Sakura. Intentó salir de su habitación, pero la curiosidad pudo más, al querer ver el regalo de Neji._

 _-Es...Uao...No sé qué decir- murmuró ella, sacando el hermoso Kimono, algo moderno, de la caja. Era verde, y tenía unas diminutas figuras en las mangas, que cambiaban su color al tornarse rosadas. Neji le explicó que simplemente lo vio y quiso comprarselo, pero Sakura dudaba de eso...El vestido, cuando se lo probó después, parecía hecho sólo para ella. Y Hinata le dio la razón, cuando le explicó que ese diseño tenía toda la pinta de haber sido del sastre principal de la familia._

 _Después de decirle que podría utilizarlo en la reunión que hacían en el hospital al final del año, tosio un poco cambiando el tema. Y Sakura no tuvo corazón para seguir pensando que aquella relación que tenían era pasajera._

 _-¿No vas a probarte lo que compraste? Creo que la versión de un hombre puede ser mejor cuando vayas a comprar ese tipo de cosas- comentó sensual, tirado en la cama. Llevaba otro tipo de vestuario, unos pantalones y una camisa manga larga de color negro, la cual comenzó a remangarse en un gesto completamente seductor._

 _Al final, con el corazón latiendole a mil, se puso el dichoso atuendo y pese a que en meses anteriores Neji y ella salían por los pueblos y no se quedaban solo en la casa, esa vez se quedaron desde el viernes hasta el domingo en la noche. Sakura no sabía cómo era que Neji podía tener tanta energía, sobretodo cuando iba en misinos ninja después._

Tiempo después de que platicará con sus amigas, les había pedido el favor más importante de su vida: Abandonaría la aldea y se iría a la aldea de las olas. Dado que no tenía tiempo, le pidió a Temari que se encargara de visitar la aldea, mirar cómo estaba, sus alrededores, y si encontraba un hogar. Ino se encargaría, junto a ella, de entrenar a los mejores médico ninja.

Tsunade ya sabía de sus intenciones, y por primera vez, no las objetó. Sabía que perdería a su mejor alumna, pero ella era una adulta ya y tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos, porque ella los llamaba por su nombre. Por eso, elaboraron un plan para ocultarla durante al menos un año. Tsunade mentiría y diría que debía ir a una aldea para ayudar a curar a los ninja, con la situación en la que están la mayoría de los países, aquello era algo coherente. Además, enseñaría sus artes médicas y dado que finalmente Naruto había logrado establecer la paz con la aldea del sonido, su coartada resultaba pertinente. Después de ese año, Sakura diría que prefería quedarse en esa aldea así que se quedaría en representación de la ayuda de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Sakura sentía un sabor amargo, pero Tsunade comprendía su situación, pues inclusive ella misma, al haber sido Hokage, tuvo que conocer en primera medida las leyes y costumbres del clan Hyuga. Pese a que había sido hace muchos años, dudaba de que la situación fuera a cambiar, dada la cantidad de sabios con muchos años y resabios encima como para transformar la situación. En realidad, Ella recordaba perfectamente cómo tuvo que, con ayuda del jefe del clan, en una operación secreta, exiliar a dos mujeres embarazadas junto a sus esposos. Era tan cruel el clan, que les había exigido, hace quince años, abortar o abandonar al bebé para que fuera criado como esclavo. -Ni siquiera como un miembro- recordaba las palabras de Hiachi en esos momentos; su decisión había sido la clandestinidad, para salvar a aquellas mujeres y a sus vástagos.

Algo que en realidad, le había sorprendido, pues siendo la cabeza principal su deber era hacer cumplir la ley, no ayudar a los infractores.

Las tres mujeres le habían apoyado todo ese tiempo, y no podía defraudarles. Por eso, tres días después del viaje de Neji, decidió aprovechar e irse. Tsunade se encargó de que apareciera una convincente misión que requiriese médicos ninja, y Sakura, honradamente, decidió postularse. Un Naruto nada convencido le había insistido todo un día para que no fuera. Detesto cada momento de la mentira, sobretodo cuando su amigo le había pedido que se cuidara y volviera cuando quisiera, que no importaba lo que pasará él se hacía cargo.

Así que ese mismo día se iría.

* * *

Wow, las cosas están tomando un rumbo algo fuerte. Me preocupa en realidad Sakura, los primeros meses de embarazo son decisivos y teniendo las preocupaciones que tiene...En realidad me preocupa. ¿Y Neji por qué no la busca? Oh.. si, ya recuerdo. Muy pronto sabrán, tengo que irme, así que ¡nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Estoy de vuelta, un poco tarde, pero con este bebé en camino.

Les cuento que sólo faltan dos capítulos más... y se termina señores, ¡Se termina! Jaja me ha encantado escribir esto, que en un principio era solo un oneshoot. También he adorado a los personajes, y Neji...pues, es Neji. En fin, nos leemos, me encanta recibir esos reviews de ustedes, han sido muy divertidos.

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Cuatro días después de la partida de Neji, se encontraba yendo en un moderno carro, pedido exclusivamente por Ino. Miraba por la ventana de éste, y se despidió internamente de Konoha. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo las imágenes de sus amigos, se lamentó el no poder decirles adiós. Sin embargo, podría arriesgarse a que notaran su embarazo; ya que de por sí, por ese tiempo había sido bastante difícil ocultarlo; sobretodo por los mareos, los antojos y bueno… su cuerpo.

Acarició nuevamente su abdomen, sin aquella faja que se había puesto el día anterior cuando fue a ver a su mejor amigo. Comenzó a soñar nuevamente su futuro lejos. La incertidumbre la mataba y la tristeza también.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte por su bebé.

-También es el suyo- dijo en un leve susurro. Unos minutos después, cayó rendida, después de todo, pensó, empacar tampoco había sido tan fácil, porque muchos objetos, pese a que eran suyos, le recordaban cualquier situación relacionada a él.

Como aquel vestido en particular, aquel que vivió una verdad aterradora junto a ella. Recordando aquello, se dejó ir.

 _-A mi me encantaría curar al Hyuga- expresaba Midami, una ninja médico de belleza excepcional. -Pero te toca a ti._

 _-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- cuestionó divertida, sintiéndose, de alguna manera, diferente. Ella era la única que lo trataba, la única a la que él veía casi a diario, la única a la que invitaba a su cumpleaños._

 _-Mierda- dijo después, asustando a su compañera. De suerte que estaban patrullando por la zona, revisando que sus pacientes estuvieran bien.- En unos días es su cumpleaños, no sé…. no sé qué darle._

 _Un rostro sorprendido le reprendió después, como ya le había pasado con Ino aquella vez. Resolvió que quería comprarle una armadura nueva, después de todo, era algo que él apreciaba y que le podía servir.- Bien- Se dijo, después de salir de un exhaustivo día._

 _Esa noche, fue a cada tienda de armamentos, y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. No eran...No eran de su estilo._

 _-Siempre me ha gustado comprar mi armamento en el pueblo de Noruta- Le había dicho Kakashi Sensei una vez, antes de que decidiera embarcarse en lo que denominaba "viaje" hace menos de un año._

 _Cuánto lo extrañaba en momentos como esos._

En medio de ese recuerdo, Sakura sonrió.

 _-Repítelo de nuevo- Le exigía él, sin poder disimular su enojo-¿Por qué no vas a estar conmigo mañana?_

 _Exhalo._

 _Ser "novia" de Neji era complicado._

 _-Tsunade me mandó a hacer unos encargos mañana al pueblo vecino, eso es todo, volveré antes, lo prometo._

 _Parecía que Neji quería devorarla allí mismo, y no de manera carnal. Se acercó a él, consciente de que muchas personas podrían verlos, pues estaban en el centro comercial ese martes, pero no le importó. A Neji no le importaba que hiciera muestras de cariño en público, así que una vez frente a él, atajó su quijada y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios. Cerró levemente los ojos, y supo que no podía hacerlo, era el centro comercial y por cómo se tornaba aquel beso, era mejor calmar las cosas.- Neji…-Susurró._

 _Como le gustaba que ella susurrara su nombre, aunque pensándolo bien, prefería que lo gimiera._

 _La miró fijo- Si no llegas a las diez iré por ti._

 _-Bueno papá._

 _El rolo los ojos y tomó su mano mientras caminaban por el lugar. Algunas veces saludaban a conocidos, pero es que la aldea se había vuelto tan grande, llena de edificios, centros comerciales, empresas, parques y demás, que era muy extraño encontrarse con alguien, pero, curiosamente, todos sabían quiénes eran ellos._

Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente.

Agradecía infinitamente el servicio que Temari había contratado para que organizaran todas sus cosas, porque ella, en su estado no podía. Después de que pusieran todas sus cosas en su lugar, les agradeció con unas bebidas y después, cuando se fueron, se recostó en el sofá.

Recreo su vista con el lugar y sonrió satisfecha.

Ino y Temari la conocían muy bien; su nuevo hogar era una casa de un piso. Debido a que se utilizaban nuevos materiales en la construcción,la suya era de ladrillos y cemento, acompañados de pisos de madera. En conclusión, para ella, era una casa de ensueño, pequeña, acogedora, y con un parque propio.

Saliendo por la ventana que daba a éste, en el patio, sonrió para sus adentros, y siguió recordando.

 _-Estás más cansada que de costumbre- le había acusado él mientras caminaban, aun agarrados de la mano._

 _-Es la hija de Iruka Sensei- comentaba, una vez se sentaron a beber un poco de chocolate. Neji sabía que ella amaba ese dulce, y en especial, si era en una malteada. Aunque podía figurarse cómo sería la pelea al pagar, Sakura nunca le dejaba pagar por ella y aquello hería su orgullo. Evocó perfectamente la primera vez que salieron, dejaron de verse por una semana hasta que Hinata la invitó a comer con Naruto en su casa, sólo ellos tres y pues… Él no se pudo aguantar.. -Parece que la enfermedad de su madre es genética, así que es un poco difícil tratarla._

 _-Pero podrás- aseguró él- Después de todo, curaste a su madre._

 _-Pero es más difícil, son cuerpos diferentes y sus reacciones pueden no ser las mismas- Comentó desolada- La verdad… Hay una alternativa- explicó, divagando con su mirada a la mano de su "novio" ( como era de difícil decirle así cuando nunca habían formalizado nada, pese a lo demandante y celoso que era él) a la que le hacía ciertas figuras con sus dedos.- Pero necesitaré al menos tres meses de preparación con un ninja especializado de la aldea de la arena._

 _Él le miró alarmado.-Sakura…_

 _Ella le miró apenada- Él no puede venir en estos momentos, tiene pacientes urgentes y no podemos transladar a Kentara, podría recaer o podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento._

 _-Sakura…._

 _Exhalo nuevamente.-Podremos vernos- atinó mordiendo sus labios- Sólo necesitaré tres meses, además- le acusó, señalándole- Shikamaru está enojado conmigo porque no puede tener misiones más largas porque tu eres un impaciente._

 _Su rostro se mostraba encolerizado.-Va a sufrir_

 _-No hay caso, todos piensan lo mismo- confesó levantando los hombros. Después se callaron porque como niña pequeña se concentró únicamente en su malteada._

 _El humor de perros no se le quitó en toda la salida, ni siquiera cuando Sakura le pidió que se quedará con ella esa noche. Generalmente, en días así, tranquilos o sin que su sangre hirviera, lo pasaban jugando en la cama a cualquier tipo de juego que esa mente interesante ideara, o durmiendo, como ocurrió ese día._

 _-Iruka sensei irá conmigo- dijo somnolienta, siendo abrazada por unos fuertes y demandantes brazos.- Dice que...hará todo lo posible e..imposible- bostezo- por su hija._

 _\- Haría lo mismo- Contestó él. Estaba cansado, rendido, pero por un demonio, esa mujer no se le iba a escapar._

 _La estrechó con fuerza._

 _-Mhmm- fue su respuesta.- ¿Vas a tener hijos Neji?_

 _-No quiero que nazcan para ser sellados- respondió amargo. Ella despertó un poco por ello. Se volteó lentamente y se acurrucó contra él._

 _-Tus hijos serían tan hermosos- confesó- Y serían tan talentosos… Aunque, creo que los entrenarías mucho...Allí termina lo divertido._

 _-Lo divertido es hacerlos Sakura._

 _Una pequeña risa escapó de esa mata de cabellos rosa._

 _-Entonces…¿No quisieras tener hijos?_

 _-Sí quiero- contestó convincente, su voz ronca llenó el recinto.-Pero- interrumpió bajando el tono- No quiero que pasen por lo que yo he pasado._

 _-Podrías escapar_

 _-En esta aldea está todo lo que más me importa- declaró, no queriendole decir que ella figuraba entre esa totalidad._

 _-Oh...Yo sí lo haría- comentó después, pero no aguantó._

 _El hombre cerró los ojos, disfrutando tenerla en sus brazos. Según sus cálculos, en una semana tendría que irse, así que a la mierda Shikamaru, la próxima semana harían misiones a lugares cercanos. Acarició su espalda, cubierta por el entorpecedor vestido de pijama. ¿Cuándo habían pasado a hablar de hijos? Olfateo el aire, repleto de flores y su olor propio….Quizá más importante aún...¿Cómo serían sus hijos si fueran...con ella?_

 _Sus hijos._

 _De repente la amargura se esfumó._

-Así que quizá es lo que tú habrías querido también Neji- Se dijo a sí misma, tomando un vaso de té. Terminaba de organizar, sólo faltaba acomodar su ropa, pero estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo.

En lugar de eso prefería sentarse frente a la ventana del patio. Parecía que iba a llover. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? Probablemente entrenando con dureza en su viaje, según recordaba de lo que había leído, el futuro jefe debía aprender todo de los cinco sabios antes de asumir la jefatura. Habían pasado solo cuatro días desde su partida, quizá ya había aprendido todo lo que un sabio podía enseñarle, quizá el sabio Kenaito, el más pacífico.

-Sólo espero, que esté bien- dijo ese día.

Curiosamente, era lo mismo que Neji pedía en el principio del ritual de meditación, donde todos los deseos y las preocupaciones se expresaban antes de meditar en la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo. Estaba acompañado del sabio Tsue, el justo. Los primeros sabios eran los más pacíficos, racionales y calmados, los tres siguientes, eran los más fieros en las batallas.

-Las preocupaciones, los miedos, las tristezas, alegrías e ilusiones deben pensarse en conjunto, sólo así, cada una se nutrirá de la otra y te permitirá ver todo de una manera más completa- le enseñaba el sabio, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Uno a uno, fueron acudiendo todos los recuerdos desde que tenía memoria. Su padre; quien le había enseñado la fuerza, la rectitud y el amor de familia que lo habían, sentenciado a muerte por querer a su hermano; su madre, quien lo consentía y lo mimaba a espaldas de su padre; Su prima Hinata, quien siempre lo vio como un igual, uno a uno fueron apareciendo rostros, situaciones y emociones que él debía calibrar; debía perdonar, recordar enseñanzas, experiencias, victorias y fracasos, sus mejores y peores momentos, y ya sabía cuál era uno de los mejores.

 _-Son las diez y cinco minutos- fue su regaño al esperarla a las afueras de la aldea. Ella se veía radiante y jovial; y cargaba un maletín que parecía pesado._

 _Se lo quitó de inmediato._

 _-Papá, tengo hambre- bromeó tomándolo de la mano. Él alzó una ceja y fueron al centro de la aldea a paso lento. Ella le invitó, argumentando que era por su cumpleaños al día siguiente, y solo pudo refunfuñar._

 _Que las mujeres gastasen ¡Valgale a él!_

 _-¿De qué trataba la misión?_

 _-No puedo contarte por ahora- le dijo imitandolo a él, cuando ella le preguntaba por sus misiones._

 _Luego de comer, reposaron un rato pasando por unos parques muy iluminados. Al final de la noche, en el apartamento, misteriosamente apareció un pastel pequeño. Debido a que el otro día iba a ser una jornada pesada, pues él tenía que recibir visitas de cada persona importante del lugar, y así mismo, visitar las tumbas de sus padres, agradeciendo por su vida; sólo durmieron juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, o completamente fusionados, según se le mire._

 _Al despertar al otro día, Sakura le había mandado a bañarse en la tina, con unos jabones especiales para sus músculos mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. Quizá Sakura no sabía que antes de bañarse él había espiado su intensa labor, como tampoco, que lo más importante para él, era compartir con ella una fecha que antes había sido completamente solitaria. Un año atrás, su cumpleaños había sido algo…"intenso" con ella, y en este, estaba nuevamente con ella y con su familia._

 _-No llegues tarde a la fiesta_

 _Ella hizo un mohín- Detesto que no puedas venir por mi._

 _-Estás muy consentida- sentenció él, antes de robarle un beso apasionado, y de acariciarle sin disimulo sus curvas. - Quizá debas consentirme a mi esta vez. Y Ahí estaba, el maravilloso sonrojo que nunca se iba, pese a todas las situaciones que habían pasado, seguía mostrándose._

 _Para él, había sido un día aburrido. Por un extraño pedido de su tío había recibido visitas y felicitaciones que sólo recibía alguien de la familia primaria, pero no dijo nada, no quería disgustar al mayor._

 _Para Sakura, fue quizá uno de los peores días. Comenzó cuando Tsunade le pidió que revisara el caso de Neji para presentarlo al ninja especialista que le enseñaría sobre el caso de Kentara. Revisandolo, se dio cuenta de que muchas de las marcas en su cuerpo en aquella época producto de la tortura, eran muy profundas. Reparó también en chakra negro, y luego comparo todo ello, con las misiones, algunas más peligrosas que aquella, que realizaba el atractivo hombre._

 _Muy pocos rasguños._

 _Algo no le cuadraba. Y había alguien que podía ayudarle._

 _-Hay una inconsistencia Sakura- confirmó ella, leyendo los papeles y mirando las imágenes. - Si no me hubieras dicho, no lo hubiera notado._

 _Luego de un tiempo, en el que se mostró tensionada, mencionó:-Parece que lo están volviendo a hacer._

 _Aquello captó su atención._

 _-¿Qué están volviendo a hacer?- preguntó. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que su mentora le iba a decir._

 _Ella hesitó antes de contestar._

 _-Los espías no lo escuchan todo Sakura, sólo conversaciones al azar, y en situaciones de peligro, mandar un ninja a investigar alerta al enemigo. - Pausó, antes de comentar lo siguiente, con voz dura- En mis tiempos de ninja comenzaron enviar a los "kamikazes". Así le decíamos a los ninjas que se ofrecieran a ser capturados por el enemigo._

 _Sakura estaba aturdida. No era posible...él…¿No podría ser... o si?_

 _-Regresaban a tiempo después si escapaban o los liberaban, o simplemente enviaban mensajes con información importante antes de que los matarán._

 _Nítidamente, una conversación le llegó a la cabeza:-_ _así que escapé, utilicé a un mensajero de esos ninja, y aquí estoy Haruno._

 _Observó a la ex Hokage. Aquello no podía ser cierto._

 _-Sé que sabrás que muchos de esos kamikazes se volvieron los seleccionados para hacer ese tipo de misiones suicidas. Decían que una vez aceptabas serlo, no había vuelta atrás._

 _Neji..Volvería a ...una misión así._

 _-Pero es muy singular el caso del Hyuga- comentó para sí, analizando sus heridas, que no eran para nada pocas o leves. Después de unos minutos, en los que la peli chicle aún no salía de su estupor, Tsunade resolvió, en voz alta, la situación._

 _En su mirada había asombro y extrañez._

 _-Iba a morir._

 _¿Por qué sentía aquel miedo recorrerle todo su cuerpo? Sólo pudo balbucear algo._

 _-He estudiado estos casos...Sus heridas son tan profundas que si hubieran seguido un poco más, si él los hubiera dejado… Tal parece que había algo de suma importancia que tenía que escuchar, era eso, por eso no podía irse de ahí todavía. Pero estoy segura que el chico iba hasta las últimas consecuencias; ese chakra negro lo demuestra._

 _Después de salir de la oficina de la directora, caminó sin rumbo hasta que su asistente le insistió en volver a la tierra para atender unos casos. El malestar que sentía en todo su cuerpo le hacía querer vomitar. No sólo le había mentido, él había sido capaz de unirse a ese tipo de ninjas suicida. Lo peor de ellos, es que una vez lo hacían, lo eran siempre._

 _-Hey frentona, deja de pensar tanto y come._

 _Pero ella no podía._

 _Sentía que se le venía el mundo abajo pensando que pudo morir por esa causa, y que podría hacerlo por cualquiera. Porque era diferente de sólo ser un espía o un investigador, ser un "kamikaze" significaba, en el literal sentido de la palabra, perder su vida._

 _Y él casi había llegado al final- Se dijo, recordando el primer momento en el que lo vio._

Parece que recuerdas algo muy poco agradable- le comentó jovialmente el anciano, notando la fluidez de su chakra. No contestó, siguió recordando:

Le había estado esperando esa tarde en el salón de eventos de la casa principal de los Hyuga. Estaba vestido pulcramente, con los atuendos que su tía había elegido para él. Algunos sabios de otros clanes se habían quedado a tomar el té con él, pero quería verla con urgencia, faltaban pocos días para que fuera en la misión para salvar a la hija de Iruka.

Cuando apareció, una hora después, no lo hizo como él pensaba.

Vestía ropa normal, y parecía que hubiese vivido lo peor: estaba pálida y parecía sufrir. Su sirviente la llevó a su cuarto, y él se excusó de la reunión, ante una mirada picarona de su tía.

 _Antes de siquiera poder besarla ella tomó la palabra._

 _-Naruto dice que eres tú quien debe decirme por qué elegiste quedar capturado. Quiero la verdad Neji._

 _-Maldición._

 _-¿No dirás nada más?_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó agobiado. Notaba en sus ojos la furia y la tristeza a la vez._

 _-Soy una ninja médico Neji, responde._

 _-Los sabios del Hokage lo propusieron, no él- comenzó, haciendo que el reciente odio de la mujer por su mejor amigo mermara- Era muy arriesgado sólo ser espías, así que antes de salir, hicieron una reunión conmigo. - Comentó, intentando ocultar lo mal que se sentía de revelarle eso a alguien, en especial a ella. - Dijeron que no había nadie más calificado para hacerlo y … para sobrevivir al mismo tiempo. Habían considerado enviar a Shikamaru pero no podía dejar que fuera así; él aceptaría por el deber, pero tiene una familia que lo adora y tiene a Yamanaka, pero yo soy su líder. No podía dejar que fuera él._

 _Notó cómo el rostro de Sakura parecía calmarse ante sus palabras._

 _-Naruto se negó, y le prohibió a los sabios seguir discutiendo. Cuando salimos en la misión, mi objetivo era ser un espía, pero todo se complicó. Se dieron cuenta de quiénes éramos y la información que habíamos recibido no era coherente. Sabes lo que eso significa._

 _Ella asintió._

 _-La única opción para que no capturaran a mi equipo era que yo me quedara Sakura._

 _Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo lo terrible de la situación. Neji seguía parado en el centro de la habitación._

 _-Los primeros meses las torturas fueron fuertes, parecían querer hacerme sufrir en verdad- musitó irónico- Pero no tenía información y no podía irme. Meses después me trasladaron con unos seguidores de los Akatsuki, al parecer eran médicos, o eso parecían. Ya sabes qué pasó- comentó, haciendo alusión al chakra negro. Ella asintió, derramando su primera lágrima. -Pero comencé a obtener noticias, y sin que ellos lo notaran, enviaba información con el mensajero. Siempre tenía que pasar por la aldea, y confié en que Naruto comprendiera que había aceptado su plan._

 _Después de un suspiro de fastidio, continuo._

 _-Si fue así, Naruto me respondía y yo seguía mandando información. Pero entonces.. no puedo decirte sobre esto, estoy bajo promesa y ni siquiera Naruto puede decirte algo sobre esto.- Comentó hastiado. Después de que ella se limpiara sus lágrimas, y él se sintiera miserable por el hecho de que ella comenzara a conocer ese lado de él, continuó- Como había ahorrado todo mi chakra, pude liberarme fácilmente, pero no conocía del Chakra negro y en la mitad del camino quedé paralizado. Al parecer, Naruto no aguantó el hecho de que estuviera allí y mandó a Shikamaru. -Parece que lo hizo bien el desgraciado ese- masculló, haciendo alusión a su subalterno. No queriendo ocultarle nada. Pero faltaba lo más importante, lo que sabía que le haría cambiar ese rostro, porque reconocía en ella los mismos síntomas que conoció con Hirobi, Hinata y Hanabi cuando se enteraron de su situación. Se agachó y tomó sus mejillas, bañadas por lágrimas.- Naruto me absolvió de convertirme en ese tipo de ninja. Jum. Y no sabía que tenían ese nombre._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-El clan tuvo que ver con eso, y los sabios aceptaron; la única condición era que nadie tenía que saber de esto. Pero parece que a Naruto no le importa que sepas._

 _-Mhmm- gimoteo, sintiendo que el peso que le había acompañado todo el día por fin la abandonaba. Sin importarle el lugar, se abalanzó contra el mejor ninja de la aldea, para ella, y cayeron al piso._

 _Una divertida Hirobi tuvo que presenciar el arrobamiento de la ninja cuando la encontró llorando encima de su sobrino._

 _-Querida, te traeré té._

 _-Oh por Dios- se quejó avergonzada después. Pero no importaba, su Neji no tenía por qué ser uno de esos ninja; eso era todo lo que importaba._

 _-¿No traes algo debajo de esa ropa para celebrar mi cumpleaños?- Musitó él, cerca de su oreja, haciendo alusión a aquella vez de la lencería._

 _Eso le recordó algo._

 _-¡OH DIOS!- Gritó, y salió corriendo. Ino le había dicho que la viera después de su turno y hacía media hora que éste había terminado._

 _-¡MALDITA FRENTONA!- Le gritó cuando la vio, y estaba tan enojada, que le tiró una bolsa y se fue. Extrañada, revisó la bolsa y sonrió radiante. Pero se le hacía tarde, así que no tenía tiempo de buscar a su amiga. Se bañó y vistió rápidamente. Al final, el vestido de Neji lo iba a usar ese día, y debajo de este, su fina lencería._

 _Se sentía tan apenada y a la vez lujuriosa al haberla tenido puesta toda la noche en presencia de sus amigos en la fiesta, sobretodo cuando un rojo Shikamaru era golpeado por una enfurecida Ino. Al parecer, según supo después, a la rubia se le salió que le había comprado a ella aquella lencería y pues…_

 _¡Hombres!- contestó después._

 _-¿Estás pensando en alguien más que no sea yo?- Susurró a su espalda.-No será mejor que yo._

 _-Eres tan egocéntrico._

 _-Puedo serlo- sugirió, haciéndole recordar las últimas veces en las que habían tenido sexo. -Estás hermosa._

 _Ella volteó, y lo encontró abrazándola por detrás, sin siquiera tocarla._

 _-¿Estás marcando territorio?- cuestionó, rolando los ojos. Esa actitud era la misma que tenía Shikamaru o Kiba, incluso el novio de Temari con ellas cuando habían otros hombres cerca._

 _-Nunca está de más.- Afirmó, y después se la llevó a saludar a los comerciantes y terratenientes más importantes del lugar. Luego procedió una cena deliciosa y una serie de demostraciones de arte, de parte de algunos invitados. Al final de la noche, cuando más cansada estaba, se removió inquieta del brazo del hombre._

 _-¿qué sucede?_

 _-Me pica el brasiere._

 _-¿Una alergia quizá?- comentó bajando la voz, frente a ellos se encontraban unos jefes de la otra aldea._

 _-Es nuevo, Ino lo compro en la tienda que viste la otra vez._

 _Sakura no supo el férreo autocontrol que tuvo el Shinobi el resto de la noche para no arrancarle el vestido allí mismo. Pero no pudo aguantar hasta las dos de la mañana, y sigilosamente se la llevó a su propia habitación. Lo hicieron rápido, y al salir, no duraron mucho en la fiesta: Cada que Neji la miraba charlar con cualquier persona, parándose o picando algún bocadillo, retrataba en su mente la lujuriosa prenda misma._

 _Tuvo que llevársela y hacerla suya el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que esta tuviera que volver a trabajar. En la noche de ese día, ella le entregó su regalo. Pero el verla allí junto a él, notar su preocupación, todo eso era … Sólo era diferente._

 _Aunque no negaba lo prácticas que fueron esas herramientas._

No, ese día había sido complejo.

Después de meditar tres días enteros, continuo con el sabio YuShai.

Sólo esperaba que Sakura le escuchara esa vez, y no se enojara por cómo iba a terminar después de ese entrenamiento.

* * *

...

¿Chan?

¡Me he puesto muy triste por Sakura! Pobre Neji, eso de haberse vuelto Kamikaze por un tiempo, que horror. ¿Notan ese cambio en el tío Hiashi con Neji? Ajá... Y adoré especialmente lo de las herramientas, fue muy tierno. También me parece que han tenido una relación algo...curiosa, es decir, han hecho sus cosas a su manera, y cada uno ha respetado al otro por igual, inclusive cuando Sakura alega que quiere pagar.

Este capítulo va en especial para descubrir ciertas pistas sobre cómo se había construido su relación, sobre los trabajos de cada uno, y con esto, digamos que la vida de cada uno antes y después de conocerse realmente. También me pareció importante porque veo que la relación de esta pareja parece volverse tan fuerte sin que ellos lo noten...

y ¡hablaron de hijos!

En fin, publicaré el domingo porque terminaré el final mañana. No sé muy bien si tendrá epilogo o no, pero quiero que sepan que ha sido genial escribir esto, y leer sus respuestas.

Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Buenas!

Esto ya va a terminar gente, así que creo que mañana publicaré el final o el martes, no lo sé muy bien. También estoy pensando en un epílogo de esta linda pareja.

En fin a leer...

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Caminó lentamente hacia la casa Hyuga. Toda la familia estaba ahí para reunirse, le habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

-Lo lograste.

Le tendió su mano al ahora, sexto sabio del clan Hyuga. Hiashi había gobernado con dureza y rectitud en sus primeros años. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de su hermano, de su amigo y cuidador, comenzó a cuestionarse los principios básicos del clan mismo. Su esposa fue un inmenso pilar que siempre estuvo en contra de sus decisiones poco flexible y totalitarias, así que acudió a ella, y a los sabios para discutir por el futuro del clan. Recordaba como si fuera ayer todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que en la actualidad fuera su sobrino quien gobernara.

 _-Pero…¿Qué dices Hiashi? Las tradiciones son importantes._

 _-Y debemos mantener el Byakugan entre nosotros- afirmaba otro sabio._

 _-Considero que debemos discutir esas tradiciones...Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hiashi.- Le había apoyado ( SABIO)_

 _-¡Esto es inaudito!- Había gritado …_

Duraron en esa querella durante seis años. Habían comenzado a revisar, libro por libro, historia tras historia, todo lo que les habían dejado las tradiciones, las normas y toda aquella sanguinaria historia le había respondido que en un principio había servido, para fundar y fortalecer el clan, pero eso había sido décadas atrás. La separación de la familia en dos ramas había traído tristeza, desolación, envidia y esclavización de personas que compartían su misma sangre.

En todos esos años, comenzaron a renovar antiguas normas que benefician a cada miembro de la familia, como el apoyo de cada uno para hacer su futuro, para elegir el camino que se quería seguir, para casarse con quien se querría… Y abolir aquellas normas que los separaban y los dividían. Pero no era un camino fácil. Cuatro de los antiguos sabios, con su poder e influencia, no le dejaban seguir adelante con ese camino que había elegido; así que sintiendo que aquello le iba a perseguir por siempre, les retó en una batalla a cada uno, estableciendo que si perdían debían abandonar su puesto. Solo el tercer Hokage y sus sabios habían presenciado todo postulándose como testigos neutros.

-Perdí mucho con esa guerra, gran sabio - declaró al finalizar las peleas. Los cuatro sabios habían preferido morir a ser sustituidos, y él tuvo que matar a cada uno. Pero no sólo era el que hubiera luchado contra aquellos que lo criaron lo más perjudicial, eran los daños internos que le habían ocasionado lo que alarmaron tanto al tercer Hokage como a su esposa.

-Como toda guerra querido hijo- comentó él, mientras curaban sus heridas. Había estado a punto de morir y necesitó cerca de tres meses para volver a caminar. Nadie más en su familia, aparte de su esposa y el sabio conocían la situación de las muertes de los sabios, o mucho menos su condición.- Pero era necesaria. Con esto, los hijos de tus nietos no tendrán que sufrir con querellas innecesarias, y finalmente, el clan podrá ser visto de buena manera a los ojos de la aldea. Por fin, Hiashi- sentenció él- Seremos libres.

Al sostener la mano de su sobrino, Hiashi agradeció a los dioses la oportunidad que le habían dado para cambiar el futuro de su familia.

-Siempre será igual de honorable para mí, respetado tío- sentenció el nuevo jefe. Se encontraban en el salón principal sólo la primera familia: Hinata, su madre, Hanabi, los cinco sabios, su tío y él mismo, Naruto estaba en presencia de Hokage, pero aun así también lo hacía como parte de la familia. Al haber pronunciado esas palabras, Neji, portando en esos momentos la Yukata ceremonial del jefe, se arrodilló a los pies de su tío e instó a los demás a que lo hicieran. Quienes estaban fuera de la habitación lo hicieron también, agradeciendo al antiguo jefe más generoso que hubieran tenido.

-Neji- pronunció, conmovido del acto principal del actual jefe. Sabía que sus sacrificios habían valido la pena desde el momento en el que lo vio en los exámenes chunin. Desde ese día, resolvió en discutir durante más de cinco años con los antiguos sabios, a los cuales había honrado en su muerte declarando que habían sido atacados por defender a la familia. Escogió después otros cuatro sabios, de los cuales, tres eran de la rama secundaria: Se armó un revuelo en la familia principal, pero sus decisiones eran absolutas. Posteriormente tomó a su sobrino como pupilo, y además de enseñarle a entrenarse físicamente como las tradiciones mandaban que se le enseñaran a los hijos de la familia principal, le entrenó mentalmente, le enseñó a gobernar, a escuchar, a decidir pese a las circunstancias y los cinco sabios también habían aportado en su aprendizaje, y en su discreción, le comentaban lo satisfechos que se sentían de enseñarle a alguien como Neji.

Después de haberse inclinado, se levantó con imponencia y fue el turno de Hiashi Hyuga para hablar.

-Es un honor, servirle a usted ahora, mi señor- expresó, y paso seguido, se inclinó de la misma manera que Neji había hecho. Los demás, emocionados y contentos hicieron lo mismo.

-Agradezco el honor, sabio Hiashi- espetó, agachándose para ayudarle a levantar al mayor: Era una señal de respeto y agradecimiento. Endureció su rostro, y con solemnidad anunció:- Agradezco ser el nuevo jefe de la familia; Espero poder guiarla bien, para que su florecimiento nunca termine, y para que cada miembro de esta familia se sienta orgulloso de portar el apellido Hyuga.

Fueron sus "elocuentes" palabras las que hicieron llorar a los mayores. Quizá por lo que representaba que Neji Hyuga fuera quien las dijera. Estaban seguros de que muchas cosas cambiarían de ahí en adelante, así que después de inclinarse nuevamente, siguieron el protocolo y fueron a sus casas a dormir.

Solo la familia principal quedó con él y uno a uno fueron felicitandolo, era en realidad, un momento memorable aunque faltase alguien primordial.

-¿Dónde está ella?-le preguntó a su "cuñado" y este, apesadumbrado le comentó de la misión a la que había sido encomendada por Tsunade. Su desconcierto fue tal, que Hinata tuvo que seguir explicando que semanas antes había partido para la misión. Recomponiendose, pues siendo quien era no podía dar esos espectáculos, asintió y procedió a despedirse PARA instalarse en su nueva casa. Esta le parecía vacía e inocua pese a lo majestuosa y cálida que era.

Abandonando su serenidad, se quitó la ropa y detalló la habitación: Había pedido que está fuera exclusivamente grande y que en las paredes estuviese pintado un árbol de cerezo.

Un árbol Sakura.

Lamentó que por ser el jefe del clan no pudiera ir tras ella. En esa nueva etapa, no podía abandonar a su familia mucho menos cuando en la semana siguiente tuvo que hacer formalidades con documentos y decretos antiguos para transformar las cosas en su hogar. Además, pese a que Naruto estuviera estableciendo la paz con la aldea del sonido, nunca estaba de más estar alerta y presente en la aldea.

Pero no la veía por ningún lado. En el poco tiempo libre que tuvo intentó comunicarse con la directora del hospital pero extrañamente, esta nunca estaba.

-¿Qué te aqueja?

-...

-Puedes confiar en tu familia Neji- sugirió la mujer, sirviendo té aquella tarde. Cerca de dos semanas habían pasado de su regreso y no tenía noticias de ella, aquello le alteraba y ofuscaba a niveles exasperantes.

-¿Es por la doctora? Sabes que volverá de su misión- consolaba mientras él hojeaba unos documentos. Algo en él le decía que las cosas no iban por ese lado, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-Adelante- dijo minutos después, cuando su tío le pedía permiso para pasar. Este traía un rostro compungido y Neji sintió el frío recorrer por su espalda.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento honorable jefe- comentó superficial, siguiendo el protocolo.

-Sabes que sigues siendo mi tío- comentó seco.

El mayor sonrió, y Hirobi miro a los dos hombres de su vida con afecto.

\- ¿El general Fishaji te ha informado algo?

-Así es- informó, sentándose frente al escritorio donde se encontraba Neji. Estaban en su despacho personal.- El ninja que mandó a seguir a Sakura Haruno confirma que sus sospechas son ciertas, mi señor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Entonces ¿ no está en la aldea de la arena?

-Así es. Se encuentra en la aldea de las olas, al parecer - comentó incómodo- Tiene una casa frente a la playa.

-¿Vive sola?

Esa era la peor parte, porque en efecto, según notaban los ojos de aquel ninja con el Byakugan, habían dos personas en esa casa.

El mayor contestó abatido.

-Está embarazada.

Ni bien dijo aquello, Hirobi palideció y temió por la reacción de su sobrino. Este, sin poder creerlo, se levantó automáticamente y escudriño el rostro de su tío. Aquello no podía ser cierto...Sakura...Su Sakura...Ella, ¿estaba embarazada?

Una fuerte emoción, que Sakura alguna vez le había comentado que era felicidad, peleaba contra la extrañez y el abatimiento que reinaban en su mente. Entonces ¿Por qué huía?

-Ese hijo…¿Es tuyo Neji?- Expresó preocupada la mujer frente a él, tomando un abanico para refrescarse.

Su expresión afirmó sus sospechas: Sakura no había estado con nadie más que con él durante esos años, aún pese a que nunca habían definido lo suyo, ella nunca se acercó a alguien más.

Eso quería decir…

-¿Entonces por qué abandonar Konoha de esa manera? ¿Por qué no darselo a conocer al jefe del clan?

Su tía se sintió desfallecer cuando algunas piezas encajaron en su mente. Salió sin pronunciar palabra y media hora después volvió junto a Hinata ante los pasmados ojos del mayor de los Hyuga.

-No están los libros de la familia.

Neji aguantó un gruñido. No era posible que estuviera pasando por aquello y a su tía le diera por preocuparse por unos libros. Eran importantes, era cierto, pero no en ese momento.

-Neji no entiendes- replicó Hinata. Lucía un adorable vestidositdo algo holgado para ella.- Hace unos meses Sakura me pidió prestado unos libros y yo no repare en cuáles había escogido. Esos libros, son particularmente sobre la familia Hyuga.

-¿La historia familiar?- cuestionó pasmado su padre. Hinata asintió y la pesadumbre que sentía en ese momento era perfectamente visible en su rostro. Neji no comprendía a qué se referían; eran cerca de cincuenta libros sobre la familia, sobre los ninjutsu, la historia de cada jefe, algunos álbumes familiares, nada que corriera peligro en sus manos.

-Expliquense- exigió, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Los libros que seleccionó la doctora hablan sobre la familia, pero de una manera que ni siquiera tú conoces.- Aclaró la mujer, caminando hacia su sobrino, el terror en sus pupilas era visible. - Hay cosas terribles ...atroces en esos libro sobre todo lo que han hecho las leyes Hyuga….

-¿Qué clase de atrocidades?- cuestionó, y el sabio bajó la mirada. Hirobi desvió los ojos y Hinata procedió a explicar.

-Asesinatos, esclavización...Todo por lo que tenía que pasar una mujer embarazada por un Hyuga que no fuera de la familia o que no estuviera casada con él. Neji...Ese tipo de reglas, que exigen el exilio, el asesinato o…- intento decir, pero no pudo- Ese tipo de leyes aun están vigentes, y Sakura lo sabe.

Su cuerpo se tenso. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, pese a que no era así.

Esos libros...Esos libros…

-A Sakura siempre le ha interesado saber sobre los clanes...Nunca pensé…- Intentó justificarse su prima, pero él no la escuchaba. Su mente evocó una conversación en particular con la mujer de ojos jade.

 _-Pero te equivocas- intervino- Si conozco sobre tu familia, en especial porque siempre me interesó conocer sobre los clanes más antiguos de la aldea. Después, con Hinata, comencé a conocer todo lo que los libros no decían, pero tienes razón en algo, no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, esa es la diferencia entre entender y sentir._

Abandonó la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos principales. Todos le saludaban al pasar pero quedaban extrañados cuando el jefe no les saludó. Comprendieron que ocurría algo grave, pues la familia principal iba tras él con rostros preocupados.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura conocía ya todas las prohibiciones que tenía un Hyuga para casarse con alguien fuera de la familia, además de aquellas leyes que … eliminan cualquier vástago prohibido seguían presentes antes de que él tomará su lugar. Así que comprendía que Sakura pensaba lo peor.

- _Pero ella no sabe de mis condiciones, ella no sabe que pedí exclusivamente casarme con ella. -_ Razonó antes de ser detenido por su preocupado sirviente.

-Mi señor, las damas y el respetado sabio me pidieron que lo detuviera.. - expresó atemorizado de haber detenido a su amo. Neji lo observó, su sirviente mismo era el sinónimo de aquellas leyes de prohibición, después de todo, su padre había sido un esclavo al ser hijo de una mujer diferente del clan.

Estaban en el pasillo antes de salir de la casa, y los llamados de su familia se hicieron audibles. Se dejó guiar como autómata por su sirviente hacia el salón principal.

-Pero…¿Ella no sabe de tus condiciones? ¡Pediste casarte exclusivamente con ella!

-No lo sabe- le respondió Hinata a su madre, mientras ambas tomaban asiento. El sirviente alejó a los demás miembros de la familia de esos pasillos, parecía que había algo grave que discutir y su amo se veía cada vez peor.- Desde mi matrimonio no la he visto salir de su casa o en otro lugar que no sea el hospital, pero siempre me evadía. Quizá temía que me diera cuenta de su estado y la delatara.

Era culpa de esas malditas reglas que él quería derogar. Afortunadamente, con el trabajo que había hecho su tío décadas antes, y con el trabajo que llevaba haciendo semanas atrás, lograron eliminar aquellas leyes del libro familiar, pero Sakura no sabía eso. Así como tampoco sobre su segunda condición: la de eliminar lo que significaba el Souke y el Bouke, la rama principal y la secundaria.

En la siguiente hora, cada uno comenzó a dimensionar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata fue a buscar a su marido, Hiashi a buscar más información del ninja que había seguido a la médico, y Hirobi fue a buscar algún calmante que ayudara a su sobrino.

¡Nunca lo había visto en ese estado!

Pero quizá Neji recordaba nuevamente cuando habían hablado sobre la hija de Iruka sensei. Él le había explicado sus las razones por las que no quería tener hijos, y ella le había comunicado que llegado el caso, escaparía.

La desazón inundó todo su ser. Pero debía mantenerse sereno. Cuando llegó Naruto, igual de desubicado que siempre, la situación empeoró.

-Sasuke ha vuelto.

Las personas en la habitación contuvieron la respiración, él solo pregunto qué significaba aquello.

-Quiere ver a Sakura.

-Pues que bien que no esté- sentenció hosco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Su petición final- introdujo el Hokage, ignorando el anterior comentario, y algo alterado- Es Sakura.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó perdiendo los estribos. Sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan, y la rabia que tenía estaba adueñándose de su ser.

-¿De qué hablas muchacho?- cuestionó el tercer sabio.

Notando que aquella información no saldría de aquel lugar, accedió a explicar que el acuerdo que filmarían con la aldea del sonido se estaba dando debido a que los Akatsuki habían asesinado al Kage, sabios e influyentes personas de la aldea del sonido. A pesar de la atrocidad, todos concedían que el Kage se había vuelto un hombre loco, y entendían que los Akatsuki, comandados por el Uchiha, de alguna manera habían resultado ser mucho mejores.

-Así que el acuerdo con los Akatsuki se solidificaría sólo si Sakura acepta irse con Sasuke.

Hirobi sentía que le faltaba el aire, así que obedeciendo a su esposo, se marchó del lugar junto a Hinabi. Hinata se quedó, puesto que igualmente era representante del clan, cargo que debería ocupar después la esposa de Neji.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Naruto se enderezó lo suficiente. - Le explique de la relación que tiene contigo, pero no me creyó.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó furioso.

-Dice que necesita verla y hablarle.

Silencio.

Neji parecía estrangularlo con la mirada, y Naruto sintió como si en lugar de Sakura, fuera Hinata a la que pidieran. -Antes que nada, soy un Hokage Neji, y tengo que buscar lo mejor para Konoha. Pero- interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.- Nadie dijo que había solo una opción. Primero debemos encontrar a Sakura. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya alguien de confianza.

-Iré yo.- Asumió él, con entereza. Ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de contradecir su decisión. Además no era un asunto cualquiera, el acuerdo pacífico con la aldea del sonido estaba en juego, y con los demás países en guerra, era mejor tener un aliado y no un enemigo de más.

-Pero…

-Hinata y el sabio Hiashi se encargaran- ordenó, levantándose.- No me he ido, sigo aquí trabajando en algo importante. Naruto, no le digas al Uchiha que voy por Sakura, dile que está en una misión y que aún no regresa. Con esto, le damos más tiempo al acuerdo e impedimos que pase algo más.

Naruto asintió, lo que decía el Hyuga era coherente.

-Me iré esta noche, Tsue- llamó a su sirviente- Vendrás conmigo, alista todo.

-Sí amo.

-Pero aun así la aldea de la arena está muy lejos y…- Comenzó a razonar el rubio.

-Sakura inventQó eso, está escondida en la aldea de las olas y está embarazada. -Informó como siempre, seco y tosco. Pese al asombro de Naruto, siguió caminando para salir del lugar. Volteo, antes de salir- Puede que Uchiha enloquezca si se da cuenta de que está embarazada; recuerda que siempre quiso restaurar el clan, así que la usará para hacerlo.

-Entonces no pueden reunirse en Konoha- afirmó, recuperándose de la noticia. En momentos como esos, tenía que actuar- Tendré que hacer que se reúnan fuera de Konoha, así no habrá peligro para la aldea cuando descubra que está embarazada. Tienes razón, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Hokage- despidió, saliendo por la puerta secundaria, en el patio de la familia con el mismo nombre. Salió sin ser visto, y un carro le esperaba afuera.

Solo esperaba que Sakura le dejara explicarse y que el Uchiha no quisiera vengarse de ella.

* * *

¡Cha chan! Omo ¿qué les parece el trato que está recibiendo el lindo Neji? Como ya saben, fue jefe de la segunda rama de la familia, así que fue muy querido por esas familias, y también es querido por la familia principal, así que el nene se tiene a todos comiendo de su mano.

¿Neji mandó a seguir a Sakura? ¡OMG! Novio protector y celoso tenemos por aquí.

Sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero tuve que cambiar algunas escenas para que el próximo sea tan deliciosamente largo que tengan toooda la información allí.

Un momento ¿Por qué aparece Sasuke en la ecuación? Bueno, vayan recordando un poco sobre haber sido Kamikaze..Creo que hallarán la respuesta.

Spoiler del próximo capítulo-

.

.

.

¡Sakura en un vestido tierno de embarazada de tres meses! ¿No es lindo?

También contarán con la aparición estelar de ciertos personajes que no han estado muy desarrollados en el fic, o que no han aparecido.

Bueno, nos leemos. Les deseo lo mejor, y espero ver sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y lo que sigue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im Back**

Hola a todxs! Este ha sido quizá uno de los capítulos más difíciles que pude escribir. Espero que les haga sentir muchas cosas, en especial las que yo sentí. Espero que les guste, ya saben, comentenme qué les parece y disfruten.

(Abajo hablo más)

 **Namba64**

* * *

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos secundarios del condominio. Neji iba mentalizando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Lo que debía hacer era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Señor, pedí que Saito y Toge nos acompañarán, ellos estarán camuflados. Con las cosas como están, es mejor prevenir.

-Haz hecho bien.

La puerta de la segunda familia los condujo a un callejón protegido. Allí había un carro moderno que los esperaba. Su familia había ido asumiendo los tiempos en los que la aldea vivía, pero con él, los cambios comenzaban a ser notorios.

-Ya sé dónde está la señorita Sakura, así que puede descansar para entonces. Recuerde que la salud mental también tiene que ver con descansar.

Tsk- pronunció para después obedecer. Tsue era su sirviente a los ojos de los demás, pero era más que eso, era su compañero, su hermano, y era quien siempre podía darle los mejores consejos. Lamentó que no quisiera hacer otro camino que el de servir, sobre todo, cuando pidió su absolución. Como hijo de la segunda rama aquello era imposible, pero al ser el líder de esta rama, además de ser cercano a la familia principal, por sangre y por lazos, le facilitaron la situación pero él, pero nunca quiso abandonarlo.

Quiso descansar pero en su mente no dejaba de repasar lo ocurrido antes. Sakura estaba embarazada, esperaba a su hijo o hija. Si ella no querría formar una familia con él, siendo tan terca como era, no sabía entonces qué hacer.

-Mmmm- murmuró estirándose. Caminaba por la hermosa playa recogiendo algunas conchas. Observaba a familias enteras hacer una especie de reuniones por la playa, aquello le gustaba. Se sentó en la arena que escurrió por sus dedos, y cerró los ojos por unos instantes sintiendo la fresca brisa. Imaginó que en unos años ella traería a su hijo o hija a la playa para hacer lo mismo que las familias. Estarían solo los dos, pero estaría vivo, podría crecer, jugar, divertirse, ver el tipo de camino que querría elegir; podría ser lo que quisiera ser y ella estaría allí para acompañarle.

Después de volver a su casa, siguió con la rutina que había establecido. Ordenaba su hogar, sentía nostalgia pero había decidido que ésta solo le entorpecía, así que intentó evitar a toda costa todos los recuerdos, cualquier cosa asociada a su pasado.

Ahora tenía que vivir en el presente, y tenía que pensar en el futuro.

-Hemos recibido muy buenas referencias de usted, doctora Haruno- anunciaba el director del hospital en aquel lugar cuando fue a visitarlo por primera vez. Tiempo después comenzó a trabajar en ese hospital, y no se creía que ya casi tenía tres meses. Cuando se bañaba y se veía desnuda, podía notar los cambios: Sus senos estaban más redondeados, y a veces le dolían. Sus caderas se habían anchado sólo un poco más, y su preciado vientre ya comenzaba a notarse.

La gente de la aldea comenzaba a saludarla, especialmente sus vecinos y los parientes de sus pacientes. Llevaba algunas semanas cuando había comenzado a recibir visita de sus amigas.

Estaban tan alegres por verla con el abultado vientre, que escondía entre blusas holgadas y pantalones ligeros, que la consentían cada que la visitaban. Temari tenía cerca de siete meses, así que hablar con ella sobre el embarazo había resultado ser un completo apoyo. Y pese a que ambas eran de personalidades totalmente distintas las amaba. Ino era demasiado alegre, expresiva y agresiva. Temari en cambio era más relajada, más paciente y con un humor particularmente más oscuro. Ino seguía con Shikamaru y todos sabían que ese sería el gran año en el que éste se le propondría. No podía esperar para conocer los detalles de aquello, pues Shikamaru era bastante particular.

Aunque si se habla de particulardidades el novio de Temari gana con creces. Un tipo atractivo, sarcástico, algo introvertido y serio. No era una sorpresa que se llevara bien con Neji o con Shikamaru. Aunque a diferencia del primero, hablaba más cuando salían con sus amigos y no tenía ningún problema en intimar con su pareja en público, de manera cariñosa claro.

Neji no era de esos, o al menos no de esa manera. Habían grados, como agarrarse de la mano, besarse, abrazarse. Pero las ocasiones no se repetían tanto. En cambio Kentako, quien era de la aldea de la arena, no temía en tomar a Temari y abrazarla siempre, o pelear con ella en público, porque tenía carácter.

Estaba a la par que ella.

Además, a diferencia de Ino y Shikamaru, en la relación de ellos, Temari fue quien se confesó. Al parecer habían tenido una relación sensei-alumno, porque él es mayor por ocho años. Le recordaba un poco a Kakashi, porque tenían esas expresiones de que lo habían vivido todo que le hacían compadecerse. Pero a Temari no lo hizo, al contrario, fue ella quien insistió cerca de un año para salir con él. Ahora llevaban cinco años y un bebé en camino.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que quizá los envidiaba. Había visto el orgullo y la felicidad que despertaba en Kentako el estado de Temari. Pese a que ella se dedicaba a sus labores de ninja, sabía que necesitaba algo menos peligroso que le permitiera tener tiempo con su familia. Había enseñado en esa aldea poco después de los exámenes Chunin así que la enseñanza le gustaba, y Kentako era un diplomático, el más joven y audaz de todos, de la aldea de la arena que trabajaba en la aldea. Por eso, por tener más tiempo, podías verlos caminando por la aldea como una pareja feliz.

-Y los antojos son terribles. He tenido que pedirle a Kentako que salga a las tres de la mañana por unas bolitas de arroz con carne. Es una vergüenza. Pero está tan feliz por su hijo que … Lo siento Sakura, no medí mis palabras…

-Está bien, no te preocupes por mí- replicaba ella, controlando el sentimiento desolador al escucharla hablar de su pareja. Se recompuso después tranquilizando a su amiga.- Al contrario, no sabes como me gusta escucharte y saber sobre ustedes.

Al atardecer Sakura despidió a sus amigas habiendo hecho el chequeo completo de cómo estaban las cosas en la aldea. Al parecer Neji era oficialmente el jefe del clan, y eran tal sus ocupaciones que Ino y Temari lo habían visto pocas veces, claramente, para evitarlo. Al final de la visita, en un momento incómodo, sus amigas le habían presionado nuevamente para volver a la aldea, pero asentada como estaba en ese lugar tranquilo, dejaron de insistir.

La calma volvía a ella en la noche.

En las noches se dedicaba a leer todo lo que su maestra le había regalado. Preparaba su comida y a veces salía a caminar a las orillas del mar. Era refrescante y alentador hacerlo. Después dormiría, se dijo, o más bien, caería de lleno en las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir en las noches.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría huyendo otra vez?- Se preguntaba esa noche. El frío le comenzaba a afectar, así que caminó lentamente hacia su hogar. Saludó a los respectivos vecinos que le miraban con un interés inusual. Aquello le generó sospecha, pues si bien algunos vecinos imprudentes ya le habían preguntado por el padre de su hijo, ella ya había mencionado que era madre soltera, así que encontraba miradas de lástima, de tristeza e inclusive de incredulidad, pero ese tipo de mirada de interés sólo lo había visto cuando llegó por primera vez.

-Debo estar paranoica.- Sin embargo, llegando a su hogar se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba. Frente a su casa estaba estacionado un carro de las últimas generaciones y habían tres ninjas esperándola afuera.

Sakura reconoció sus ojos.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse. Estaba tan aturdida que no pudo moverse cuando la puerta del carro comenzó a abrirse. El temblor se apoderó de ella y el pánico hizo aparición cuando reconoció en aquel ostentoso traje al padre de su hijo. El hombre solo dirigió su potente mirada hacia ella. Sintió su respiración errática. Notaba algunos rasguños en su rostro. Quizá no había sido tan fácil ser el jefe del clan.

Se paraba imponente a la distancia. Sus ropajes habían cambiado y la seriedad común en su rostro le asustaron esta vez. Parecía querer decir algo, querer acercarse. Ella sentía que su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal. Las palmas le sudaban y el silencio incómodo comenzaba a extenderse. Luego de unos segundos perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontraba en el sofá de su casa.-Mhmm ¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste.

-No..- Sakura suspiró angustiada al ver frente a ella al hombre que ahora solo veía en sus pesadillas. No había querido tomarlas en consideración, pero verlo llegar allí frente a ella, podía significar que estos sueños terribles se hicieran realidad.

Que Neji decidiera llevarse a su hijo.

El espanto en el rostro de Sakura era evidente para el hombre, pero se sintió decepcionado y estafado por su actitud con él. ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Que la llevaría a la justicia de su clan? Suspiró. Ella vigiló todos sus movimientos. Entendía que ella estaba asustada. Los leves temblores en sus manos lo demostraban y se castigó mentalmente por hacerle pasar por eso. -Es una mujer embarazada no debería hacerla sufrir- se dijo, calmándose momentáneamente, pero era innegable ver en ella lo que había visto en muchos compañeros de torturas cuando estuvo en el país del sonido. Era un miedo tan real y tangible, tan poderoso y a la vez, tan susceptible.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada por el pequeño hogar, notando la esencia de Sakura en cada detalle. Luego la observó a ella. Tenía puesto una blusa holgada y una falda de colores claros. Se veía tan bella que le dolía que lo hubiera abandonado. Que hubiera preferido ocultar su estado en lugar de confiar en él. Pero no se engañaba, el rostro de Sakura era la viva imagen del terror en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?

Ella brincó al escucharlo hablar. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, se sentía increíblemente insignificante ante esa mirada. Se sentó, y con decisión le respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por mi mujer y por mi hijo. - Respondió, no sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras producían en ella. La palidez la delató, y Neji comenzó a preocuparse por su salud. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué sus amigas la dejaban sola allí, cuando podía notar su palidez y su cansancio?

-Nos llevarás… Tú- Susurró en tono bajo. Se sentía desfallecer allí mismo. ¿Le quitarían a su hijo una vez naciera? ¿Le pondrían aquel detestable sello? ¿Sería un esclavo de esa familia? Pero Neji no lo haría no… él no… ¿O sí?- ¿Qué hará el clan?

Finalmente Neji comprendió a cabalidad que los temores de Sakura seguían allí y que él no estaba ayudando en nada. Se levantó para poder acariciarla pero ella se alejó lo más que podía de él en ese pequeño mueble. Aquello le hirió porque nunca concibió que ella lo viera como…

-¿Me ves como un monstruo?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Podía notar el desconsuelo en su mirada y lo herido que se sentía. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, pero el embarazo la ponía muy hormonal. Mantuvo su posición, contra el respaldo del sillón. La tensión estaba en el ambiente y se sentía débil. Cansada de mentiras, de huir nuevamente, de estar sola.

Habló con la voz ronca, quizá de la rabia y la tristeza junta. Sus ojos parecían juzgarla-Tus amigas me evitan todo el tiempo. La quinta Hokage me impide verla y Hinata desconocía tu estado. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿No era mejor decírmelo a mí? El clan podía esperar si sólo me hubieras dejado explicarte. Si dejarás de cerrarte como lo haces con muchas cosas. Si lo haces, no intentes negarlo. Han pasado dos años, no somos extraños, eres mi novia inclusive, y aun así lo ocultaste.

El nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo hablar. Porque era cierto, era todo cierto.

\- Me abrí ante ti- exclamó enojado, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella no hacía más que mirarlo con terror. - Todo, lo sabes todo. El odio, el resentimiento, mis miedos maldita sea- gritó apretando los puños. Su rostro parecía ser el recipiente de un volcán en erupción.

Por fin, todo lo que había querido decirle, toda la rabia, todo el temor e infelicidad que sintió cuando se separaron salía a flote. - No me interesa ofenderte, pero huiste como una cobarde. Eres mia Sakura, lo sabes, todo este tiempo… También sabes que estoy solo para ti, que lo único que miro es a ti. Tu…- Suspiró resignado. Respiró varias veces tratando de calmarse. Utilizó lo último que quería decirle- No es solo tu decisión, también es mi hijo Sakura. Y no voy a dejar que nos separes, no voy a dejar que hagas esto porque no quieres confiar en mi o siquiera escucharme.

Cada palabra. Cada una de ellas habían sido como dardos. Su desesperación, sus sentimientos, todo pudo percibirlo. Su corazón comenzó a serle pesado. Ella no estaba sola en eso. Ella no había concebido a su bebé sola. A Neji también le dolía, y ya no podía ocultar más todo lo que le aquejaba. Él estaba sufriendo también y había ido hacia ella. No la insultaba, no se la llevaba forzosamente, no hacía nada contra ella. Porque no podría hacerle daño, no, Neji jamás podría hacerle daño.

Pero ella lo había hecho con su silencio, con sus mentiras, con su ausencia.

\- Tengo miedo.

El la miró fijamente desde su lugar. Había extrañado su voz, y su mirada estaba tan cristalina en esos momentos, tan no podía dejar de sentir enojo. De saber que había tenido que enterarse por su tío de su embarazo. El enojo la freno.

-Siempre he estado para ti, no hay ninguna razón para que pienses de mi como un monstruo. ¿Crees que te llevaría a la fuerza? - Cuestionó dándole en el punto crucial. Ella jadeo asustada. Una sonrisa vacía y maliciosa se extendió por su rostro. El problema de Neji era el odio que tenía hacia su familia. No olvidaba, no perdonaba, pero sí entendía. Pese a eso, era más capaz de guardar el odio, de dejarlo en su interior, de tenerlo como su motor de vida- Quizá podría hacerlo.

Sakura sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies. Él no parecía Neji. El hombre que la apretaba contra sí por las noches, el hombre con el que tenía discusiones inteligentes sobre cualquier asunto. Con el que nunca era difícil expresarse, el que siempre tenía un lugar para ella en sus brazos.

-No dije que lo haría.-Comentó, pero Sakura ya no lo reconocía. Frente a ella estaba un hombre adulto, con toda la masculinidad exaltando por sus poros. Nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo como para no reconocerse. Ella era una cobarde y él posiblemente ya no era Neji. De repente supo que ahora era el blanco de odio de Neji. Abrió los ojos sorprendia por segunda vez y los dirigió al ninja. Había herido algo más que su orgullo o ego, había herido el corazón de Neji y esa era la razón.

Quizá se la llevaría y le quitaría a su bebé. Quizá le dejaría verlo pero la repudiaría. Quizá pudieran ser padre y madre pero podrían no hablarse nunca más, a excepción que fuera por algo excepcional. Rapidamente entendió que debía explicarle. Ahora era un blanco nuevo del odio e Neji, un odio que se alimentaba de los otros; hasta ahora solo habían sido parte de ese odio su familia, especialmente su tío Hiashi y unos casos particulares que él aun no había comentado. Ahora era ella un nuevo blanco.

Neji nunca había dejado de odiar a su familia o a su tío. Ella no era muy diferente.

-He leído lo que dicen esos libros- Ls señaló, estaban en su biblioteca personal. Neji los reconoció.- También sé de las tradiciones de tu clan Neji. En más de cien años no ha cambiado ninguna. No lo entenderás, acepto que me juzgues pero ambos sabemos que no tendré un futuro allá. Y mi bebé tampoco lo hará. ¿Realmente será diferente porque eres el jefe? Quizá solo sea el bastardo mayor cuando decidas casarte.- Expresó determinada, con una lengua más despierta que ella misma. Neji no había cambiado su postura, pero ella temía cada vez más. ¿Por qué las cosas habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?- No quiero que sea un sirviente o que sea sellado. Tampoco creo que pueda recibir el amor de tu esposa- espetó, aceptando la línea que Neji había declarado. -Tendrás a tu propia familia y quiero que viva Neji- fue la petición que profirió levantándose frente a él. Había tanto desasosiego en su mirada, tanto temor, que Neji se fue dejando ir.- Quiero darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, de crecer siendo amado, de decidir su camino. No tuvimos ese destino, pero puedo hacer que él lo tenga. Es mi hijo- imploró, dejando que cayeran una por una sus lágrimas. Era estúpido no llorar cuando sus pulmones parecían ser sujetados con furia. Fue el cuadro más deplorable que el moreno hubiera visto jamás. El sentido de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que ella le estaba diciendo lo aplastó con fuerza. Trató de interrumpir, pero ella seguía hablando, murmuraba cosas. Miraba el piso y apretaba sus manos. Estaban mal ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su corazón comenzó a pesarle. ¿Qué le había dicho?.- Por favor- imploró en un susurro roto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Juntó sus manos y encarando con su rostro enrojecido al hombre que alguna vez había sido suyo, hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes . -No nos hagas daño..No...No lo lleves para ser infeliz, te lo imploro- terminó, arrodillandose suavemente.

Neji estaba paralizado.

Rápidamente Sakura comenzó a tocar sus pies en señal de respeto y supo que quien estaba frente a él no era la mujer dura, independiente y audaz que él había conocido, frente a él estaba una mujer embarazada que amaba demasiado a su hijo como para importarle su orgullo. La escucho llorar y temblar a sus pies, y sintió una estocada en su corazón. Con rapidez se agachó a la par, sorprendiendo a la mujer que levantaba su cabeza con pavor. Su corazón pudo sentirse en paz cuando la levantó y rodeó con sus brazos. Los suaves sollozos de la mujer fueron calmando paulatinamente cuando notó que fuera lo que pasara, Neji no parecía querer hacerle ese daño. -Perdón- escuchó ella cerca de su oído. Los brazos de Neji trataban de abarcar todo el cuerpo de ella y sintió su desesperación.-Todo este tiempo...Pensé que era un estúpido capricho, no sabía..no sabía que estabas embarazada..O que conocías todo el pasado de mi familia.

Poco a poco fueron soltándose del aparatoso agarre. Su rostro parecía recomponerse al ver el rostro apuesto de Neji apesadumbrado, con un brillo en sus ojos. Él nunca lloraba, nunca se mostraba débil, y nunca expresaba sus sentimientos. Se había sentido desesperado, desolado y compungido cuando se enteró de la noticia, y se lamentó no haber estado en ese tiempo para ella. Cuando en el viaje que había hecho hasta ese país había sentido que no estaba destinado a tener una familia, a amar y ser feliz.

-Perdón- repitió, sujetando su rostro en sus manos. Sakura seguía llorando.- No quería decirte esas palabras. Tampoco he estado para ti...Interpuse mi clan ante ti.- Sakura comenzó a negar, comprendiendo que su novio estaba tan o más desesperado que ella, que quizá no había tanto odio- y eres lo más importante en mi vida..Eres la única a quien he querido, eres todo para mí Sakura- Musitó con la voz ronca. Junto a él tenía las mejores razones para vivir, pero había sido un ciego que no había insistido en ella, y había estado tan cerrado como para hacerle saber que si tendría un futuro con ella. Dejó que sus emociones lo gobernaran porque lo habían sobrepasado. Dejó salir el veneno reservado para otras personas, el odio que había logrado disminuir gracias a sus palabras.

Ella le acogió. Él se dirigió a su cuello y allí comenzó a calmarse. No era sólo Sakura quien había sufrido. Ese tiempo sin ella, ese tiempo sin insistir pensando que era ese período en el que ella se encerraba en sí misma como ocurría una vez al año, cuando las cartas de sus padres le llegaban, preguntando siempre por la aldea, por Naruto inclusive y exigiendo herederos. Por eso pensó que debía dejarla sola, pero fue un imbécil que estuvo a punto de perder a su mujer y a su hijo en el camino. Sintiendo al musculoso hombre en su cuerpo, se dijo que Neji era tan humano como ella. Pese a ser tan frío, algo seco y distante, había resultado la única persona que desde el primer momento la había adorado, y pese a que nunca se lo había dicho, Sakura se sentía querida con él.

-Supongo que… Ino y Temari tenían razón...Yo..debía decirte lo que pasaba pero…Estaba tan asustada Neji...Creí que, todo cambiaría. Que entenderías lo que quisieras, como que ya no te quería y que buscarías otra pareja y que serías feliz- murmuró, no pudiendo retener más las lágrimas. Esta vez, fue él quien la sostuvo en su pecho cuando por fin pudo desahogarse. - Yo no soy así...Yo no soy una llorona...Lo siento tanto- musitó, notando lo mojado que estaba la Yukata que tenía puesta.

Él acariciaba su cabello y esperó que se recuperara. El alivio en todo su cuerpo al sentirla junto a él nunca podría ser cambiado. Sus pequeños hipidos se escuchaban en la sala, y él la obligó a sentarse, necesitaba calmarla por su bebé. Pensando en eso, su mirada se dirigió a la blusa holgada que ella usaba. Notando la mirada en sí, Sakura sonrió pese a que no sabía lo que Neji tenía por decirle, pese a que no sabía qué les depararía el futuro. Levantó la blusa levemente y notó maravillada el rostro de Neji.

Sonrió. Muy pocas veces podía causar reacciones en ese hombre, pero definitivamente aquella era la mejor. Podía leer emoción y cariño en su mirada.- Puedes tocarlo. -Y aquello pareció hacerlo despertar. Guió su mano grande al vientre abultado de la mujer y comenzó a acariciarlo. -¿Cuánto llevas?

-Tres meses.

Él se mostró tan maravillado y asombrado, que Sakura no dudo en contarle sobre el embarazo. Desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta, hasta esos últimos días, cuando había sentido recientemente unas pequeñas contracciones. Como médico sabía que la razón de esas contracciones era avisarle a su cuerpo que había una vida en su cuerpo, que aquello no era un parasito o algo por el estilo, sino su propio hijo. El rostro arrogante de Neji le decía que estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo, y tan agradado con el embarazo, que Sakura se permitió calmarse un poco. Al sentir el frío de la noche él bajó su blusa. Al finalizar el recuento se sentía incómoda.Y pese a que había sentido el momento más débil de Neji que nadie nunca había visto, ni siquiera sus torturadores, comenzaba a burbujear en su mente la pregunta que él le había hecho. ¿Por qué no le tuvo confianza?

Lo miró atentamente. Podía reconocerlo. Presa del pánico había interpretado rápidamente sus acciones. Pero ahora podía verlo allí, en sus ojos ansiosos y adorados. No era un monstruo, pero era un hombre que podía odiarla. Aun así, estaban en un estado extraño para ellos.

-Tenía preparado pedirte matrimonio en el festival.-Confesó abruptamente, sintiendo como los colores volvían rápidamente a su rostro. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver su arrobamiento.

-Pero el clan..- Interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Nunca me dejas hacer las cosas bien, ¿cierto?- Le contestó. Ella sonrió por primera vez desde que se encontraron, y continuo- Puse condiciones para aceptar ser el jefe. La primera era que me dejaran casarme contigo. Sé que conocerás que por mi rango es mi familia quien decide, pero aceptaron. Además, mi tío ya lo sabía. Se lo había comentado antes.

Su rostro de sorpresa fue inigualable.

-La segunda condición es la eliminación del Souke y del Bouke. Nada de familias primarias o secundarias. -Sakura le miró interesada ante esto, llenándose de pequeñas burbujas en su interior.- Pude despertar ciertos...secretos que me eran prohibidos por mi sangre, y si pude hacerlo no siendo de la familia principal, significa que la división es incompetente. Si, Sakura, pude desarrollar el secreto del clan pese a haber sido sellado. -Informó, advirtiendo su seriedad.

Sakura le miró absorta, sintiendo de pronto una pequeña calidez, al notar las condiciones de él. Había pensado en ella, la había interpuesto ante su clan. El hombre duro y frío que todos en la aldea conocían, había pensando en un camino con ella a su lado.

-¿Y las otras condiciones?

-Curiosa como siempre.- Afirmó pedante. Ella hizo un mohín.- Si vas al festival conmigo las conocerás. Pero si vas será en condición de prometida Sakura.- Impuso demandante tomando su mano, había cambiado nuevamente la situación. Volvía a ser el hombre prepotente e imponente. se sintió sonrojar nuevamente porque aquello significaba que él… que él de verdad quería una vida con ella y aquello nunca había pasado en todas las generaciones del clan Hyuga. En toda su historia, con años de tradición, el clan había hecho ese tipo de aceptaciones e inclusiones.

-Te pido esto como tu novio y no como el jefe del clan Sakura yo…- Se detuvo asombrado al verse contra el respaldo del sofá ante el intempestivo abrazo de su futura esposa.- Sí quiero...sí quiero- chilló emocionada. Su cuerpo de repente se sentía más ligero y era porque se habían dicho todo, porque estaban allí.

-Sakura...el bebé- le recordó, pues sentía su vientre contra su cuerpo y él era un hombre sobreprotector. Sakura lo recordó y él le ayudó a incorporarse. El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que notaron lo cansados que estaban. Durmieron juntos como antes, pero era diferente. Eran tres personas, eran una familia en ese momento. La protección, la seguridad y la esencia de Neji era algo que había buscado cada noche cuando volteaba en su cama. Sentirlo junto a ella se sintió como un acto del cielo.

Él no podía negarlo. Su pequeña y taimada mujer estaba nuevamente con él. Lo había aceptado, le había dado los mejores tiempos de su vida en los cortos dos años y ahora le daba una familia. Aún no se habían casado, pero para ellos era una mera formalidad. Lo verdadero estaba allí entre ellos. Tendría que decirle temprano de su forzada reunión con el Uchiha. Confiaba en que Naruto trajera los mejores ninjas para protegerla además de su propia gente. Porque si algo llegaba a pasar él era capaz de todo.

Sobretodo porque conocía a los Akatsuki. Algunos habían practicado con él a muñeco hueco en su tiempo confinado. Pero quizá lo peor era que conocía cómo pensaban, cómo actuaban y lo que hacían. Como planear el asesinato de un Hokage y la transformación de una aldea, que en su momento creyó era nuevamente la aldea de la hoja, hasta la creación de un chakra negro que era capaz de destruir a una persona sin que cualquier otra lo detectara. Un arma mortal en manos peligrosas, le había dicho un sabio una vez. Y él se había quedado, intentando descubrir lo que ocurría. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de morir.

-Parece que estás muy dormilona.

-Es el embarazo- murmuró contra la almohada. El la mantuvo apretada a él y no contestó. No hubo juegos o algo parecido y aquello le preocupó. -Neji.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Y como si estuvieran atacando, se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación. Neji estaba impactado por su reacción. La siguió, sintiendo los nervios en el aire. Volvían a estar en la sala.- Uchiha ha vuelto. Quiere hablar contigo y si no lo haces, no aceptará el trato con Naruto.

¿Había alivio en su mirada?

-¿Por qué pareces tan aliviada?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy al mediodía. Naruto me ha escrito, se verán en un restaurante a las afueras de Konoha. Él estará con sus ninjas y yo te acompañaré hasta cierto punto, pero nunca estarás sola. En cuanto a él, Uchiha dijo que te quería llevar.-Quiere restablecer el clan.- Comentó, dando en el punto. Prefería aquello a que Neji cambiara de opinión y simplemente quisiera quedarse con su hijo. No era posible, era su Neji a quien reconocía ahora, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Él asintió. -Tengo hambre.

Y fue una orden. Neji hizo su desayuno y Sakura comió con hambre. Pese a que las cosas estaban bien, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a bajar la guardia todavía. Menos con las circunstancias presentes, pero la comida fue amena.

-Llevarán todas tus cosas a nuestra casa después, por ahora solo tendremos que ir. Tsue nos llevará así que podrás estar segura.-Ella asintió. Le dijo a Neji que debía asearse y le señaló las habitaciones cercanas para que él mismo lo hiciera, subió escaleras arriba. Se aseo y estuvo decente en el segundo piso. El agua le había ayudado y se sentía mucho mejor. Neji también parecía sentirse igual, sus experiencias de la noche anterior se quedaban allí.

-Vamos- Exclamó segura. Afuera, un divertido Tsue le sonrió con cariño a la mujer que respondió de igual manera. El moreno bufó y la abrazó en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron Neji solo pudo dejarla en la entrada del restaurante. Las exigencias eran que estuviera ella sola. Pero Naruto y los demás estaban en los alrededores. Sakura se sentía protegida. Se sumió en sus pensamientos cuando divisó a un grupo de personas. Sasuke resaltaba entre ellos, y se acercó a ella con confianza y presencia.

-Vaya, estás tan alto- Comentó al verlo llegar junto a ella. Sabía que Neji estaba cerca, a la par que Naruto, pero no se sentía en peligro. El hombre alto y vigoroso frente a ella sonrío de medio lado como solía hacerlo en su infancia. Tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, había dejado el uniforme de Orochimaru y ahora portaba una Yukata sin el logotipo de Akatsuki.

Aquello le dio curiosidad.

-Te ves tan diferente y tan parecido a la vez- comentó acercándose. El solo dijo su nombre. Entraron al lugar, específicamente al segundo piso. El hombre frente a ella le sonrió. -En cambio tu si te ves diferente- comentó frío e impersonal. Pero Sakura conocía el brillo familiar que veía en sus ojos, era cariño. Ella llegó hasta él y vislumbró de lejos como algunos Akatsuki se asentaban en unas mesas y pedían comida.. Entre esos, el azul le guiño un ojo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo no le coquetearía a alguien como Suigetsu- Exclamó después cuando la tuvo frente a frente. Sus años de preparación y venganza habían llegado a su fin. Ese era su fin como líder de los akatsuki porque se proponía crear un hogar en la aldea del sonido. Sakura se veía tan parecida y tan diferente. Era hermosa, pero siempre le había parecido..agradable. Su cabello había crecido y bueno… Su cuerpo también. Pero quizá lo que más le afectaba era ver esa muestra de cariño ante un asesino como él.

Se removió incómodo ante eso.

-No puedo coquetear con Suigetsu… O con otra persona Sasuke- Confirmó ella tan sagaz como siempre. Entrecerró los ojos y antes de contestar, ella ya estaba pidiendo una orden.

¿El aclamado asesino y líder más joven de Akatsuki comiendo con su ex compañera en un pequeño establecimiento? Habría que verse. Cuando Naruto le comentó que se encontraban en ese lugar no dudo de que se estaba comportando como un buen Hokage.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Cuestionó interesado. Ella se veía rebosante de alegría y pese a que era más madura, como siempre había sido, su rostro aún seguía viéndose como una adolescente. Quizá…

Ella sonrió con cierta nostalgia- Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar- Comentó amigable, aceptando la comida que comenzaron a servirle. Sasuke no disimuló su sonrisa al ver la cantidad de comida que servían para ella. - Pero antes quiero preguntarte por qué me quieres llevar contigo .

Aquello le sorprendió.

Cuadro los hombros arrogante. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que había seleccionado para continuar con su clan. Era una mujer completa para él: Ágil estratega, de mente inteligente y analista, con un buen control de chakra y para qué negarlo, pues inclusive el mismo Suigetsu le confirmaba lo atractiva que era.

Era perfecta para él, estaba seguro.

Su voz gruesa y varonil se escuchó tiempo después, al verla comer.- Quiero restablecer mi clan Sakura.

Ella no pareció Shockeada o enojada. Tampoco dejó de terminar su sopa para hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada ceñuda le hizo saber lo temperamental que era.- No parezco más que un objeto que quieres usar y Déjame terminar- Amenazó con una cuchara, haciendo algo hilarante la situación- Te comprendo. No te estoy juzgando Sasuke- Concilió, haciendo que el otro relajara su rostro.- Pero creo que me conoces muy bien como para saber que haré algo parecido cuando no hay amor de por medio.

-Pensé que todavía me esperabas-comentó escéptico.

Ella notó la tensión en el ambiente. Había querido llevar todo a un ritmo muy tranquilo, pero su amigo no era el mismo que conoció en la infancia y no quería que los tratos con la aldea terminaran por su culpa. Sin abandonar su actitud espero para tomar el té con pasteles dulces. No lo había notado pero tenía mucha más hambre que antes. Inclusive Neji se lo había dicho esa mañana. Pero había desayunado muy temprano.

-No voy a mentir Sasuke. Me hubiera gustado reunirme contigo en otro momento o bajo otra situación, porque ahora mismo temo.

-¿Que haga algo contra ti?- Comentó enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Contra la aldea, que sería lo mismo que atacarme a mí- respondió sin titubeos. La Sakura timida y sumisa había quedado en el pasado.- No puedo hablar contigo si me interrumpes o si te enojas simplemente porque no te salen las cosas como quieres. Pareces un crío Sasuke.

Él la miró enfurecido mas no hizo nada, dejó que continuara. Sakura no era cualquiera, ellas había sido su amiga, le había cuidado e inclusive había tenido algún amor platónico con él.

Era un duelo de miradas el que tenían ambos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? Desviando su mirada a la pequeña joya que tenía en su mano se sintió mal por no poder estar con él. Ella era egoísta, era cierto pero prefería no tener esa presión en sus manos. Ahora que todo había cambiado quería… no, deseaba que le dejaran estar en una casa calmada, siendo feliz, descubriendo lo que sería el embarazo y la maternidad en la comodidad. No allí, con una persona con la que no se comunicaba más de ocho años atrás. No allí, con un grupo de personas catalogados como los asesinos más perseguidos en el mundo. No...Ella quería sentirse querida y mimada por una persona en particular.

-Te ves..diferente- concedió él después de unos minutos. Lo cierto era que se estaban midiendo, y el no dejaba pasar lo radiante que se veía. Su vestimenta no era la de un ninja médico, y recordó que Naruto le había dicho la misión en la que se encontraba.

-Voy a decirte la verdad así termines tan enojado que quieras desquitarte conmigo. Porque no te conozco ya Sasuke y no sé cómo seas- Apuntó, notando su rostro al mencionarle lo primero. Pero él entendía, muy a su manera lo que ella quería decirle.

-Habla

-Estoy embarazada y Neji es el padre.

Lo había dicho por fin. Sasuke, sin poder destensar su rostro se dirigió al atuendo que llevaba. No era de una ninja médico, parecía ser holgado y cómodo. Justo como lo que utilizan las mujeres embarazadas. Su mirada la examinaba con profundidad. Y sakura notó que eran tan vacíos y tan fríos esos ojos. Parecía que se hubiera tragado la peor noticia, su seriedad contrastaba con la juventud de su rostro. Asimilo de pronto por qué Naruto quiso que la reunión fuera en un lugar alejado.

-¿Por qué él?

¿No la estaba estrangulando? Quizá debería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero no dejaba de sostener el kunai con su mano izquierda. Por alguna razón se sentía mareada. ¿Era por la situación? ¿Era por todo el miedo que había tenido hasta ese momento?

-Responde- Exigió al no verla hablar. La notó más pálida, y sus bellos ojos parecían afligidos. Aun así contestó- No sé qué responder. No es un conjunto de características, como si pudiera decir que es su inteligencia o su fuerza. No es eso, es simplemente que es él, y eso es lo que me basta. -El la miraba impasible. Poco a poco su rostro fue relajándose pero su mirada seguía siendo profunda. La vio tomar el té con brevedad y rechazar el pastel de dulce. ¿Estaba mal?

-Te espere durante mi adolescencia- comentó, enfocando su mirada en el. Supuso que tenía el deber de explicarle. Aunque no dejaba de sentir el mareo o sus palmas sudar. ¿Era eso el estallido de sus nervios?- Pero ya tenías tu camino. Así es. Tus ojos estaban tan llenos de venganza en esos momentos. Y yo solo era una compañera, nunca algo más. Comprendí que tenías otro camino Sasuke, así que yo hice el mío también. Y es especial la persona a la que he elegido, Neji él… Es todo para mí- Confesó, con el rostro tornándose rojo en un principio por aquello. Sasuke estaba más que asombrado.- Y él me escogió a mí también Sasuke. Somos los dos, no es sólo alguien que me ha escogido para continuar su legado.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría en ese momento.

Dejó de estar enojado unos minutos después. ¿Había pretendido querer quitarle todo aquello? No sabía lo de su estado, pero si había pretendido arrebatarle de los brazos del tipo. -¿Por eso estabas tan feliz?

-Supongo que sí- Comentó, ya incapaz de negar que algo le pasaba. Sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Suigetsu levantó la mirada sintiendo aquello dadas sus habilidades, pero Sasuke parecía estar bien … ¿Entonces?- No podría nunca ser la persona para ti, porque no sientes nada por mi que no sea compañerismo y yo siento lo mismo, también mezclado con un gran cariño- Dijo sincera.- Y tampoco sería capaz de llenar el vacío que ahora tienes, pero estoy segura que alguien más puede hacerlo, sólo que creo que lo último en importarle a esa persona será el de restablecer el clan. Lo hará por ti Sasuke, y yo te deseo eso.

Desvió su rostro repentinamente. Se sentía como un crío que había hecho pataleta porque le han quitado un dulce. Ojeando nuevamente, admitió que sentía un fuerte compañerismo y cariño por Sakura. No negaba su belleza o la atracción que sintió al haberla visto un año atrás en la aldea de la arena. Iba como médico ninja, al parecer para entrenar con un especialista. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en esa aldea la espio. La forma en la que cuidaba a sus pacientes, en especial a la niña que supo después, se recuperó con éxito, le hicieron ver la buena alternativa que resultaba la ninja. Pero no era un premio, algo que pudiera tomar.

-Ahora… Necesito tu ayuda Sasuke- El líder Akatsuki se desconcertó al reparar en el rostro más pálido e intranquilo. Había dejado de mirarla pero ahora que lo hacía podía notar ligeros espasmos. Escuchó con atención- ¿Hay algún problema si llamo a Neji?

El negó.

Su mirada agradecida fue lo único que pudo darle antes de caer al lado derecho de su asiento. Los reflejos de Sasuke le alertaron y pudo evitar la aparatosa caída sosteniéndola. Los Akatsuki alrededor dejaron de bromear y se alertaron por lo que pasó.

* * *

:o Las cosas han estado algo tensas por aquí. Bueno chicxs, tenía este capítulo desde antes pero tuve que cambiar muchas cosas. Estaba ocupada así que preferí subir esto ahora a subir lo que tenía. Escribí mucho, por lo que dudo que quede sólo un capítulo. También está la cuestión de que al quedar largo tuve que cortar unas escenas, pero les prometí que estarían allí. Algo como el vestido de Sakura.

¿Ven ahora la importancia de la misión de Neji?¿Ven por qué se quedó? Ciertamente Naruto es uno de sus mejores amigos y su aldea es su familia, así que si tenía conocimientos de cualquier cosa que la pudiera afectar bueno...pues se dejaría casi matar por ello.

¿Qué les pareció ese reencuentro? Me pareció muy suave, tenía preparado hacerlos sufrir más pero no pude, no lo sentía de ellos. Aun así sufrieron, y al leerlo no pude evitar que se me aguara el ojo cuando Sakura se arrodilla.

¡Han aparecido nuevos personajes! Los Akatsuki, y aunque lo corté, también saldrán otros más adelante. Más incógnitas serán reveladas. Como el odio de Neji y un plus...Algo sobre los padres de Sakura. Espero actualizar esta semana, así que no se preocupen.

 **Nekatniss** Me está gustando mucho leerte, y creo que hay cosas sobre Sasuke que aun faltan por resolver. Espero que su presencia te haya gustado en este capítulo. Y créeme, hay más pasteles.

 **Nakuryen** De verdad aprecio mucho que te guste y que me lo cuentes. Falta un capítulo, o dos quizá, así que no te preocupes, relájate y lee. Quizá no hemos buscado bien fics sobre esta pareja, pero si los encuentro te escribiré, por ahora, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Kira-** Me alegra que te guste. También pienso lo mismo, y en realidad, me duele mucho que en el ánime no esté. Pero aquí en fanfiction si está, y vivirá, al menos en esta historia.

Bueno, terminaron las respuestas y les cuento que la cosa está que arde. Alguna vez les comenté que me preocupaba Sakura, y puedo decirles que no deben atreverse a juzgarla de débil. Un embarazo no es cualquier cosa y lo que ha vivido es algo serio. A mi al contrario, me parece tan fuerte, pero su cuerpo tiene limitaciones así que... En fin, y mi Neji? qué les pareció? Temo por todo el odio que tiene, siempre me ha parecido un buen muchacho, y hace poco cumplió años así que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NEJI! Que Sakura te haga muy feliz en esos días... Bueno, nos leemos.

Spoiler

.

.

.

Muchos secretos revelados, y en realidad, el próximo capítulo será algo más calmado, aunque importante...Tachan, Naru-Hina presente también, y por su pusto Ino-Shika aaaaaaaaah y no se olviden de Temari y Kentako... Ponganle ojo a esos dos.

Bien, Bye.

 **Namba64.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas buenas!**

Llegamos al capitulo final de este fanfic. Mentira, es el antepenúltimo y esta llenisimo de cosas. Les comentaré más abajo todo sobre esto, pero solo quiero decir que falta un capítulo final y eso es todo. Ha sido maravilloso escribir esto porque me encantan como pareja, y porque fue una historia muy linda.

También me gustó tenerlos como lectores. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que resuelvan sus dudas y se imaginen cómo será el próximo.

A leeeeeeeeeeeer.

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

Su mirada agradecida fue lo único que pudo darle antes de caer al lado derecho de su asiento. Los reflejos de Sasuke le alertaron y pudo evitar la aparatosa caída sosteniéndola.

Suigetsu le llamó.

-Vayan afuera y llamen al Hyuga, algo le pasa a Sakura.

Los demás parecían aterrados por la blancura en el cuerpo de la mujer. Las venas podían notarse y sus labios estaban morados. El hombre azul inmediatamente obedeció. Cuando salió del lugar solo tuvo que dar un paso más porque un admirable Neji se le plantaba al frente apuntando al cuello con una espada. Interesado por su rapidez comunicó- Ella esta mal. El ninja no perdió tiempo y entró al establecimiento. Se le heló la sangre al verla allí tirada en manos del Uchiha. No tenía tiempo para recriminarle lo que sea que hubiera hecho, así que la quitó de sus brazos.

-No fue mi culpa- Fue lo único que dio. En sus ojos podía notar la preocupación. Además, se dijo, los otros hubieran atacado o solo se la hubieran llevado. Asintió y Naruto entró de prisa.

Dejaría que ellos siguieran, Sakura ya había hecho mucho. Con agilidad se la llevó al hospital. Al momento que llegó una preocupada Tsunade delegó su trabajo y se concentró en ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Había tanto temor en su mirada. Tiempo después Neji comprendería que temía que le pasara algo malo, como le había pasado a las personas que más había amado. Después de todo, la consideraba casi como la hija que no tuvo.

-Hablaba con Uchiha- Gritó mientras corrían hacia una camilla. Tsunade inmediatamente puso su chakra para recorrerla. Unos minutos después en los que comenzaba a desesperarse ella mostró un rostro más relajado. Ordenó a cerca de seis ninjas lo que debía hacer e inmediatamente su chakra comenzó a extenderse por su vientre.

Una hora después, cuando los demás ninja comenzaron a encargarse, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

.

-No es algo tan grave- Comentó después. El cariño hacia otra persona que no fuera Shizune o Naruto era algo que nadie había visto jamás.- Hablaremos en un momento, necesito ver cómo está reaccionando su cuerpo a los medicamentos.

-Maldita sea.-Gruñó después, pegandole a un muro del hospital. La gente, sobretodo los médicos le miraron extrañados. El la había dejado ir a verse con el imbécil del Uchiha. Solo había logrado estar una noche en paz con ella, solo una y la imagen de cómo había terminado aquello aún estaba en su cabeza.

-Hyuga- llamó el asistente de Sakura. La preocupación estaba en su rostro.- Tsunade-Sama lo llama en su oficina.

Asintió. Llegó a la oficina principal del hospital. Era grande y habían interminables libros en cada lugar.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Ella estará bien- comentó. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo una lista de órdenes que debían llevar con Sakura. Él la miró atento. Caminó como león enjaulado por la oficina hasta que tuvo que preguntar.-¿Y el bebé?

Ella lo miró.-Está recuperándose. Estuvo a punto de tener un aborto.

-¿Qué?- logró balbucear después. Su cuerpo estaba frío y sentía un gran peso en su corazón. -Cómo pudo…

-Le dije a Sakura que si seguía con su plan lo más seguro era que se estresaría más de la cuenta. Aunque no lo crea Neji, lo que le pase a la madre afecta al bebé, y Sakura ha pasado por mucho. Quizá sea mucho estrés, combinado con el temor de ser descubierta junto a la fatiga y la angustia. - Interrumpió al ver lo pálido que se encontraba el líder del clan. -Siéntese, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

En lo que duró la conversación Neji estuvo de pie todo el tiempo.

-Si acababa de verse con Sasuke, creo que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensábamos. Pude neutralizarla, de esa manera su propio cuerpo se ha relajado por completo. El bebé ha percibido todo lo que Sakura ha vivido, así que cuando los revisé encontré que el bebé estaba pesado en el vientre de Sakura. Si, le explicaré lo que significa, no me interrumpa. Verá, el bebé conoce el mundo gracias a Sakura, a sus estados de ánimo, a lo que la rodea, e inclusive lo que come. El problema recae en que el miedo de Sakura tuvo que haber sido tal, que el bebé se debió sentir ante un inmenso peligro, así que se ...lo llamamos el primer paso a un aborto, hacerse el muerto. -A cada palabra que la ninja decía, el rostro de Neji reaccionaba. Era imposible mostrar una máscara fría ante todo el temor que se había apoderado de él. ¿Era su culpa que el bebé hubiera estado a punto de morir? Si tan solo...Si solo hubieran esperado, si no hubiera asumido la jefatura él no…

-Afortunadamente- dijo, relajando su rostro mientras se estiraba en el mueble.- Supimos hacerle saber que estaba bien, que estaba en buenas manos. El bebé está vivo, pero hasta que no despierte Sakura no se moverá o hará presencia. Ahora mismo su nivel de chakra está al mismo nivel que cuando tenía unos días de fecundado. Comprenderá que lo que le digo es para que ahora que parece que Sakura ha aceptado estar con usted- afirma, sin dejar de ser escéptica ante aquello.- Debe ser capaz de proveer un ambiente que mejore su ánimo, la haga feliz y no le afecté.

-Entendido.

-Mire Hyuga- dijo, acercándose al escritorio para poner sus brazos en él. Su rostro denotaba ya los años que llevaba de vida, pero también la intranquilidad al saber la situación.- Sakura estaba tan aterrada con la idea de perder a su hijo a manos del clan que decidió escapar. Quizá no puede comprender lo que significa para una mujer estar en embarazo y correr peligro, pero Sakura si lo hizo. No tuvo que pensar solo por ella sino también por su criatura así que …

-No la culpo.- Se explicó al percibir la razón por la que esa mujer le contaba todo eso. Él mismo lo había decidido, y estaba seguro que su familia pensaría lo mismo. Es decir, ¿Quién puede culpar a una madre por querer proteger a un hijo?

-Entonces solo me queda por decir que ..Sakura es una de las personas más importantes para mí- continuó siendo honesta. Su rostro levemente afligido lo sobrecogió- Ella...vale demasiado Hyuga, y no la ha tenido fácil hasta ahora, no consigo misma, con usted o su familia. Pero ha logrado seguir adelante, yo he estado allí para ayudarla. Pero este es otro camino que ella debe recorrer. Ella debe sentir que no está sola, usted tiene que estar con ella, a su lado todo lo que pueda, porque de no ser así la situación con su embarazo puede á una semana en recuperarse por completo, la angustia no permitió que comiera bien así que debe asegurarse de alimentarla bien, de que se sienta bien esté donde esté. Eso es lo que le pido Hyuga.

Su mirada seria le contestó que haría todo lo posible por cuidar a Sakura. Si, era el jefe de un numeroso y poderoso clan, pero Sakura era su vida, y era momento de anteponerla ante cualquier situación. A pesar de todo, asintió y se inclinó antes de irse.

Quería verla.

Odio con toda su alma que hubiera tenido que ir a ver al Uchiha. Odio que por no poder hablarle, que por su testarudez se hubiera perdido ese tiempo con ella. Pero odio más verla como estaba. Rodeada de máquinas y cables que le permitían a ambos vivir. -Perdón- le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar su cabello. Su piel estaba más blanquecina de lo usual, su rostro estaba acongojado, como si no estuviera sintiéndose bien. Estuvo toda la tarde y noche con ella. Uchiha podría haber impuesto una guerra y no le podría importar menos. Tsue y otros guardianes le informaron a la familia y volvieron después para protegerlo. En la soledad de la noche le habló a su amigo.

-Estuvo a punto de perderlo.

-Pero usted logró sacarla a tiempo.

-Fui yo quien la puso en peligro. Fue mi culpa.

-Voy a contradecir sus palabras. ¿Puedo hablar?

Con una media sonrisa le dijo- Nunca te has callado nada Tsue.

El se acercó. Había estado en la puerta, sentado en una silla. Su jefe estaba sentado al lado de su mujer.- Fueron muchas cosas Neji, ella también pudo decirte, o pudo escucharte, pero no lo hizo. También interpusiste el liderazgo del clan por encima de ella. Todo fue… Todo ha sido algo enredado.

-Que palabras más simples- Le recriminó él. No le gustaba acariciar a Sakura en público, pero Tsue era diferente.

-Pero no son menos certeras. Estaba seguro esta mañana de que se habían perdonado esas cosas, estaban tan felices.

-Nunca voy a poder perdonarme esto.

-Entonces no dejarás que ella se perdone tampoco. Neji, eres humano, desconocías todo esto. Ambos tienen la culpa, ¿Nunca van a superarlo? Esperas romper con tradiciones enteras en el clan, pero vas a perpetuar la culpa. Puede que eso no le haga bien a Sakura o a su futuro hijo.

-Es muy molesto.-Declaró después cuando éste le había dejado en su intimidad. Habían pasado unas horas y ella no despertaba todavía. ¿Acaso..? No, Tsunade ya le habría dicho. Su vista se enfocó en ese pequeño abdomen donde debía descansar su hijo. Estaba cubierta por la bata de hospital por lo que sus manos tocaron primero la tela. Se sentía completamente extraño, pues aquel lugar era donde siempre dejaba sus besos o sus caricias más atrevidas, pero no era lo mismo. Allí había una vida, en ese pequeño lugar, y él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Pero no se movía nada. Todo estaba tan quieto, tan callado. -Quizá debería dormir- Le dijo después el guardián. Su sirviente parecía ser necesitado en la casa principal. Él asintió, los obligó a descansar en otro mueble cerca de él. No solo eran guardianes, eran su familia. Se turnaron para vigilar, pero no hacía falta.

Todos en ese hospital serían capaces de todo por la médico estelar.

Al otro día esta médico era quien lo había despertado.- Buenos días- dijo suavemente acariciando su cabeza. No tenía bandana, ahora que era el jefe de un clan había dejado de ser un ninja al servicio de la aldea, pero también admitía, que se sentía orgulloso de lo que representaba su marca para él, de todo lo que significó tenerla, así que no la ocultaría.

Ah, y que a ella le gustara siempre acariciar su frente no tenía nada que ver. Nada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó analizando su dulce rostro. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y siguió acariciando su rostro. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta se obligó a levantarse. Ella lanzó una risilla.

La miró mal.

-¿Sakura chan? ¡Ya estás despierta!- Gritó Tsunade. Detrás de ella venía Shiro con dos bandejas de comidas. En ese momento, fue muy audible el gruñido de la pelirrosa.

-Eso eso, no has comido desde el almuerzo y debes comer bien. - Ordenaba ella mientras llegaba hasta ella. Él se hizo atrás, ese momento no era de él, era de la quinta Hokage con su mujer. Un guardián se quedó con ella y el otro salió con él. Justo acababa de llegar su sirviente.

Venía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ya despertó?

-Hn.

-Le alegrará saber que la familia vendrá en la tarde- comentó divertido, siguiéndolo hasta llegar al primer piso. Arreglaría todo para que la llevaran a una mejor habitación.

En efecto Neji tenía razón. Ese momento, hasta más del medio día, fue para ellas dos. Se enteraría después de lo regañona y mandona que se había puesto Tsunade al asustarla de esa manera. Pero también comenzó a consentirla y a eso se le añadió su querido asistente. Conclusión, Neji pudo verla en la tarde justo antes de que su familia llegara.

-Han preguntado mucho por ti y...Se auto invitaron a venir.

-Está bien, es tu familia después de todo- Intervino ella. Si, estaba hospitalizada, si, había tenido que ver a Sasuke con sus propias consecuencias, pero en ese momento no podía estar más feliz.

Estaba con él.

-Serán tu familia también- Convino él en un tono que Sakura podría llamar "cariñoso". Aquello le gusto. Cuando intentó replicar ya estaban tocando la puerta.

-Pa..

-¡Sakura!-Saludó una acongojada Hinata caminando-casi corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Neji.-Me alegra tanto que estés bien...Teníamos tanto susto de que algo pasara con lo de Sasuke, yo…

-Oh Dios, ya empezaron- Fue Hanabi quien lo dijo, y nadie pudo negarle la razón. Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a hablar, a pedir disculpas a la vez, por no haber acudido a ella cuando lo necesitaba y por no haber estado ahí y cosas por el estilo. Cuando ya no podían aguantar más la situación, llegó Naruto.

-¡Sakuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Para empeorar el asunto. A Neji le estaba hartando que todos estuvieran tocando a Sakura.- Dejenla respirar- exclamó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Oh por Dios, es la primera vez que estoy tan feliz desde que nos enteramos- comentaba la divertida señora. A Sakura se le subieron los colores, pero ninguno parecía recriminarle nada. Al contrario, todos parecían tan amables y cariñosos con ella, inclusive el señor Hiashi le había preguntado amablemente algunas cosas.-Y me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado unirse al clan. Sé que puede ser agotador muchas veces, pero es lo que vale la familia.

Una familia.

Neji notó el cambio que tuvo Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su rostro cabizbajo, su intento de sonreir. Pero no fue el único.

-Sé que no debería pedir esto- aclaró la mujer, acercándose al lado contrario de la camilla donde estaba Neji, tomándola de la mano. Parecía tan interesada en ella, como si fuera una madre. -Pero es el primer hijo de Neji y me gustaría sentir a mi nieto.

Neji cerró los ojos esperando alguna negativa de la mujer. Porque la conocía, era temperamental y le gustaba mucho su privacidad. Pese a que los demás, Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi se sintieron incómodos, el resto no lo estuvo, y para su sorpresa, Sakura aceptó con una sonrisa. Hirobi no dudo, levantó con cuidado la blusa del hospital que le habían cambiado esa mañana. Su vientre blanco se mostraba levemente abultado. Las adulaciones, felicitaciones y caricias a su barriga sobraron porque Hinata se le sumó a las caricias, y Naruto también aunque más precavido al sentir la mirada de Neji en él.

-Deja de ser tan posesivo, no te la voy a quitar- le gritó el Hokage, haciéndolos reír a todos. Al final de la tarde y principios de la noche la familia Hyuga salió. Hirobi prometió volver para hablar de asuntos importantes.

Justo cuando Neji iba a hablarle, una ruidosa Ino hizo su entrada triunfal trayendo la comida. ¿Cuando dejaran de gritar esas mujeres? Al final, ya en la noche llegaron unos enfermeros para llevarla a un cuarto especial. Los guardianes se quedarían en el cuarto de al lado, porque él necesitaba tenerla para él con urgencia.

-Si llega otra persona más a visitarte lo mató.

Una risa se escuchó. A pesar de estar vestida con ropa de hospital, Sakura se veía muy bien, se estaba sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba había vuelto y ella no sabía cuanto la habia extrañado. -Deja de ser tan impaciente, voy a estar siempre contigo.

-No me gusta que te toquen.

-No te atrevas a enojarte- le amenazó divertida- Es _la familia_ después de todo.

-Pero yo estoy primero- le argumentó acercándose a su cama. La diferencia con ese cuarto era lo espacioso y cómodo que era, pero principalmente, que Sakura podía pedirle a su novio que se recostara con ella. Estaba agotada por las visitas así que no pudieron hablar, pero Neji no se quejó mucho.

Cuando despertaron, Tsue comenzaba a tocar la puerta. Él salió de la cama, para desagrado de la mujer, y arregló sus ropas. Cuando le dijo que siguiera este tenía el rostro tenso.

-Habla

-Naruto mandó a llamarlo. En una hora habrá una reunión con los Akatsuki.

Sakura buscó sus ojos de inmediato. Con los suyos le calmo, pero tuvo que dejarla con su prima antes de irse, podía ocurrirle algo. Sakura se enteró una semana después de lo que habían pactado en esa reunión. Estuvo una semana y media en el hospital, para disgusto del peli marrón, pero cuando salió, parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hirobi y Hinata la habían recogido con sus respectivos guardianes. Al salir le habían dado ropa del clan Hyuga, muy fino para ser de cualquiera.

-Hiashi construyó una casa específicamente para ustedes- secreteo la mujer cuando llegaron. Sakura pudo apreciar mejor que las casas de los Hyuga eran verdaderamente grandes y la mayoría eran muy lujosas. Al pasar muchos le sonrieron, principalmente los de la segunda rama, pues la habían visto con Neji. -Dijo que una nueva familia debe empezar en un nuevo hogar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Hinata se irá?

-Así es- confesó Hinata sonrojada. Por el momento Naruto se había visto obligado a vivir en su despacho, dada las cosas con el país vecino y con las guerras que se estaban dando, por lo que Hinata había tenido que quedarse en su casa- Hay una casa un poco lejos de aquí, con un hermoso jardín y muy cerca de los restaurantes.

-Típico de Naruto- Señaló divertida la pelirrosa. Sus acompañantes se detuvieron y observó frente a ella, la suntuosa y monumental casa. Estaba alejada de las otras casas, era blanca y tenía un jardín delante, por lo que podía ver. -Oh...Por Dios. ¿Esta es..?

-Si. Neji no la ha estrenado mucho, así que aún cuenta como un regalo de bodas. Vengan, entremos. -Si Sakura se había quedado impresionada con el exterior, el interior la tenía impactada. Su rostro no disimulada lo asombrada que estaba ante el lujo y la belleza de los interiores. -Podrás decorar como gustes querida- Pero ella prefería dejarlo así. Quizá unas cuantas cosas pero… Sentía un pequeño calorcito en su cuerpo.

Allí vivirían los tres.

Luego de recorrer su futuro hogar, y de maravillarse aún más, se sentaron a tomar el té. Ya iba a ser la media tarde y Sakura moría de hambre. -Sé que no hablamos debidamente cuando volvía visitarte querida, pero ahora es diferente. Hay unos asunto que tenemos que manejar. -Ella sintió que de repente la iban a regañar. Porque Hirobi era una mujer bella e imponente. Asintió, no dejando de ver la comida que les servían con adoración.

-Es tan tierno verte así- le decía Hinata, rompiendo la tensión que recién se generaba. Luego se enderezó y asintió con su cabeza hacia su madre. Esta entendió.

-Sakura, sé que te has enterado que Neji está intentando transformar el clan. Veo que te lo ha dicho y eso me alegra. Sin embargo, en la aldea todavía son los mayores los que dirigen la mayoría de los clanes. Lo cierto es cariño- Pronunció con dulzura, mientras sus ojos perlados la miraban de frente- Que podemos ser todo lo influyente o adinerado que se quiera, pero las alianzas con otros clanes son imprescindibles ahora cuando nos enfrentamos a una nueva época más moderna. De eso bien lo saben ustedes. Y teniendo en cuenta lo tradicionales que son algunos, con Hinata y los sabios, hemos convenido que… ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

La aludida comenzó a respirar de manera rápida. La comida había quedado olvidada y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Su amiga a su lado le preguntaba cosas pero en su mente sólo acudía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez.

- _Tu hijo es de nuestro clan, tu no lo eres Sakura- Eran las feroces palabras que le decía Hirobi.- Por eso, hemos convenido que es mejor para él y para nosotros que se quede en esta familia._

No… Aquello no podía pasarle…

-¡Sakura! Reacciona por favor- Suplicaba su asustada amiga zarandeando sus hombros. Ver a ambas mujeres con los rostros contraídos frente a ella la trajo al mundo nuevamente.-Es un ataque de.. pánico- logró susurrar. Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí sin saber cómo seguir.

-Agua- dijo, y Hinata corrió a traersela. Intentó calmarse, pero los nervios seguían presentes. Cuando tomó lo que le trajeron, logró relajarse un poco. Aun así, fue directa y cortante cuando preguntó- ¿Qué han convenido?

-¿Qué? Sakura sólo descansa, después hablaremos- pedía su amiga, negándose a seguir la conversación. Pero Sakura insistió. Al ver que no accedían explicó, mirándolas a los ojos, con todo el coraje que podía tener- El ataque de pánico me dio porque tengo miedo de que vayan a querer separarme de mi hijo.¿Qué han convenido?

Una aterrada y comprensiva Hirobi sintió culpa al no haberlo notado antes. Era culpa de las tradiciones del clan que Sakura aun no confiara del todo en ellas. Tomó sus manos en un gesto de confidencialidad- Creemos que deberías casarte con Neji lo antes posible. De esa manera, tu embarazo no escandaliza a esos viejos conservadores de las normas. Creeme cuando te digo que si se llega a saber de tu embarazo antes del matrimonio, todos siempre te mirarán mal y te tacharan como lo peor que puedas imaginar.

Sakura respiró con alivio al conocer aquello. Detesto lo último pero comprendió que eran personas de una época más vieja que ellos mismos, así que ciertas actitudes podían afectarle no solo a ella sino a su hijo. Hirobi, al verla en ese estado pensativo se acercó para abrazarla. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que a esa niña le hacía mucha falta el cariño de una madre.

Aunque no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio, Sakura se dejó hacer. Comenzó a llorar suavemente, hasta que ya no tuvo más fuerzas para hacerlo. Sus hipidos se escuchaban lastimeros.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Lo estoy, gracias. Sé que sobreactúe, pero no sé qué pasa conmigo. Estoy llorona todo el tiempo, me siento tan sensible- Exclamó enojada. Ambas mujeres se miraron y luego le explicaron como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-¡Estás embarazada!

-Oh...sí- Recordó haciendo reír a ambas mujeres. Luego comenzaron a planear el asunto, en realidad Sakura le pidió encarecidamente a Hirobi y a Hinata que se encargaran. No tenía muchos ánimos.

-Muy bien, la lista de invitados es importante. Te pondremos nombres y nos dirás qué opinas. Por cierto cariño, ¿Has tenido noticias de tus padres?

-Ah...No, Ehm. Me comunicaré con ellos.

-Porque deben hacer parte de esto también y …

-Mamá, creo que Sakura está muy cansada y debe recostarse un rato. Podemos arreglar esto nosotras.-Dijo, notando la actitud de su amiga. Era entrada la noche cuando se despidieron y encontraron a Neji en la entrada.

-¿Sakura?

-Ah...hey- le contestó simple. Neji frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada..crée…

-Perdimos mucho tiempo por ocultarnos cosas Sakura, ¿vas a volver a hacerlo?-Aquello pareció hacerla despertar. De repente observó que era la primera vez que ambos estaban en la casa _. Su_ casa.

-¿Podemos hablar en nuestro cuarto? Estoy muy cansada - Él aceptó. Su rostro se veía relajado y ese pequeño detalle le confesó que estaba feliz. Ella subió primero, sintiendo toda la mirada de Neji Hyuga en su cuerpo. - Eres un pervertido.

-Han sido tres meses- se excusó él. Sakura no había conocido las habitaciones del segundo piso porque aquello era muy privado. Él no tuvo problema en guiarla, cargándola suavemente. -¡NEJI!-Chilló asustada. Poco después se vio en la habitación más hermosa que hubiera visto antes. De paredes blancas, muebles elegantes, una cama inmensa, y …¿Era eso un árbol de cerezo? Mientras se cuestionaba, su novio la dejaba en la cama. Al hacerlo no se quitó del lugar. Detalló cada peca de su rostro y comenzó a besarlas suavemente.

-Te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti.-Confiesa tirándolo a su lado. El no se molesta por ello, pero quizá si piensa que tiene demasiada ropa encima.A medida que la retira nota los cambios en su cuerpo. Sakura lo ve con los ojos brillantes. ¿Había llorado antes?- ¿Estabas llorando?

-Neji..Tengo ganas, ahora.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido. Su mirada fue a parar a cada contorno. Sus senos más suaves y llenos, su vientre, sus caderas. Sakura supo cuando la mirada de Neji ardió. Con rapidez comenzó a quitarle su ropa. No negaba que se veía demasiado sexy con ella, porque se veía todo formal, pero Neji sin ropa era una delicia.

Alzó una ceja y Sakura rodó los ojos.

Había electricidad en el ambiente. Cada vez que Neji bajaba más y más por su cuerpo, Sakura se derretía. Hasta que llegó a su vientre y observó algo que nadie nunca más haría, salvo quizá, sus propios hijos.

-Me gusta- señala, acariciando torpemente su vientre. Lo ve dudar, parece nervioso. -No le harás daño- Comenta sin alguna pizca de sarcasmo. Él llena de besos su vientre y es la escena más tierna que Sakura ha visto en su vida. Pero entonces la manos de Neji siguen bajando y de pronto la ternura desaparece. Él se levanta sobre sus codos para verla entera. Su actitud era depredadora. Volviendo a su rostro, besó sus labios y bajó hasta sus pechos. Unos traviesos dedos comenzaron a tocar suavemente su parte íntima hasta que estuvieron completamente acomodados. El vaivén comenzó y no sabía quién disfrutaba más; si Neji con sus senos o ella con sus dedos.

-Mhmm- murmura pero él se detiene. Retira finalmente su Yukata y un grueso y erguido pene se muestra orgulloso. Sakura muerde su labio al verlo, por alguna razón le parece lo más excitante en ese momento y Neji pierde la cordura ante eso. Con su mano derecha, la que había entrado en su intimidad antes, comenzaba a masturbar su miembro, y con su mano izquierda toca sensualmente sus labios. Sakura no supo porqué, pero sentía que ese movimiento tenía algo profundo que Neji quería decirle. - Neji- suspiró contra sus dedos. El se posicionó y llevo su pene a la entrada de ella. La miro con deseo y la penetró con fuerza.

-Ohhh- gimió audiblemente. El mordió sus labios. Ella agarró su espalda como de costumbre y él la agarró de las caderas. Intentó no ser rudo por el bebé, pero sabía que no la lastimaba. Entró y salió con fuerza hasta que comenzó a pegarse más a ella. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas entre gruñidos y gemidos. Se inclinó levemente para morder con suavidad su seno derecho, y aquello fue electricidad pura. Rebotaba contra ella pero quería más. Ella lo notó- Hazlo- Le dijo y si él no fuera el caballero que era, que Dios lo perdonará.

La acomodó de medio lado. No se le subía a la cabeza alguna posición para lastimar a su bebé, así que decidió por una cómoda. Su hombro izquierdo estaba dispuesto para ser mordido.- Ah.. Neji- se quejó, pero luego lo chupo. Su gemido de satisfacción le hizo tomar su pierna para ponerla encima de la suya y así embestirla con más profundidad.

Había dado en el clavo. Ambos sentían cada vez más el cuerpo del otro. Sakura buscó su mano y la tomó con fuerza. La respiración de Neji chocaba contra su cuello y era por demás, excitante. Neji continuaba mordiendo y las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas. Sakura sentía que su cuerpo convulsionaría pronto y él lo supo. Aumentó el ritmo. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a amoldar sus nalgas. Sakura descubrió que apartándose un poco podía sentirlo completamente.- Oh..- Fue lo único que puedo decir antes de caer en un mundo ya conocido anteriormente. El orgasmo era intenso, fuerte y lo sentía en todo su cuerpo. Neji no se detenía. Su cuello se llenaba de moretones y a él no le importaba. Subió más la pierna femenina y se inclinó hacia atrás. -Oh- esa vez fue él quien casi grita esa palabra. Segundos después la sintió llegar otra vez al orgasmo. Sonrió de medio lado y dejó que las paredes vaginales lo apretaran.- Mhmm… Ahhhh- Gruñía contra su hombro. Sakura no entendía como la cama resistía aquello. Finalmente llegó al orgasmo mordiendo nuevamente. Su líquido comenzó a escurrirse por sus piernas, y por más desagradable que era para ella, quiso quedarse allí más tiempo dentro suyo.

No notó lo sudados que estaban, o mucho menos lo agotados que estaban. La abrazó como si no quisiera dejarla minutos después salió de ella y se levantó. Fue al baño, dejando la parte trasera que Sakura tanto amaba al aire, y volvió después con una toalla de baño para envolverla. Sakura sintió toda la calidez del momento.

-Vaya- exclamó sin ánimo al ver el inmenso baño. ¿Qué pasaba con los Hyuga que todo era de lujo? No le importaba mientras hubiera una tina grande y llena hasta la mitad para ellos dos. Primero se metió él y con cuidado la metió delante suyo. Su pecho se ubicó contra su delicada espalda.

-Oh…- gimió de alivio al sentir el agua caliente cubrir su cuerpo. Neji besaba delicadamente cada mordedura que había hecho. Sakura se sentía relajar en sus fuertes brazos.- Nunca nos habíamos bañado de esta manera antes.

-Nunca quisiste hacerlo en mi casa. -Ella volteo levemente su rostro. Le miro con enojo. A el le divirtió aquella situación. - Pero ahora tenemos nuestra propia casa.

Ella se sintió tan tonta después de esa afirmación. Se sintió tan feliz, tan llena de vida.-Mhmm Estoy muy cansada como para bañarme.

-Demasiado consentida- susurró en su oído de manera ronca. Ella sintió escalofríos cuando el jabón comenzó a masajear su cuerpo. ¿Neji la estaba bañando?

-Solo lo haces para tocarme.

-¿Por qué más sí no?

-Descarado.

-Están más grandes- Señaló, con lo que le pareció, una nota de felicidad. Desgraciado, al menos los masajeaba suavemente.- No te vi en todo el día.

-Estuve con tu tía y Hinata.

-¿Ellas te hicieron llorar?

-Pareces mi mamá Neji- dijo divertida. - Fue una estupidez, estoy embarazada, es hormonal. Tendrás que aguantarlo también.

-Siempre y cuando lo hables conmigo no tengo ningún problema.

Término de enjabonarla e inclusive le aplicó Shampoo. Mientras ella descansaba laxa, él se aseo a sí mismo. Cuando salieron ella se puso una bata para dormir y él unos boxers. Al llegar a la cama lo único que Sakura quería era dormir. Pero tenía que hablarle.

-Am…

-Habla

-Tu tía y Hinata me comentaron que era mejor casarnos rápido, antes de que se note mucho el embarazo. - Ambos estaban mirando al techo, con esa sensación de complicidad que desde la primera vez había estado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijo sabiéndose observada. Busco sus manos por la cama.- Quiero casarme contigo, además el bebé estará allí. ¿No es eso mejor?

-Lo es.- Afirmó atrayéndola a su pecho con el brazo. - Creo que eso no es todo.

-Mañana diré una mentira tremenda a tu familia pero quiero que tu sepas la verdad. Mamá y papá, bueno, sabes que mi relación con ellos nunca ha sido buena, pero quizá no sabes hasta qué punto. - En esos momentos, todo el cansancio se fue de su cuerpo, la observó con atención.- La cuestión es que…-Suspiró- Tenían planeado llevarme con ellos al lugar donde viven actualmente. Pero...Querían que me casara con el hijo de un viejo amigo suyo.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Eso no es lo más divertido- comenta con una sonrisa vacía.- Yo...Había mucha presión, estaban arreglando todo y no me dejaban salir mucho porque decían que tenía malas amistades, inclusive Naruto les parecía malo. Les dije que no quería casarme, pero ya sabes… Generalmente soy del tipo invisible, inclusive tu no me veías en la academia.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Naruto me ayudó a escapar. Fue bastante cómico en realidad porque me escondí en la casa de Kakashi por un tiempo hasta que me dejó con un amigo en la aldea de la arena. Me buscaron por unos cuantos meses, pero se dieron por vencidos. Volví y no tenía nada, así que Kakashi me ofreció vivir con él y bueno, digamos que descubrí muchas cosas de él.

-Por eso tu entrenamiento con él.

-No te pongas así, nunca pasó nada.- Al parecer su actitud, de manera inconsciente le había ayudado a alivianarla.

-Recibes su cartas.

-Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí escribirles. Ya no me podían obligar a nada. Ahora vengo a darme cuenta que las cosas eran complicadas pero no tanto, podía hablar verdaderamente, imponerme a ellos. Algo de cariño debían tener por mi. Pero no lo hice.

-Fue mejor huir- terminó él. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda de manera delicada. Ella nunca había tenido la confianza para contarle sobre su propia familia hasta ese día, y era evidencia de su relación comprometida.

-No quiero que estén aquí, o que sepan algo de nosotros. He dejado de escribirles. No quiero seguir con ellos como mi familia. No sé cómo decirlo…

Su forcejeo interno le recordaba cada momento de vida con sus padres. Nunca fueron los mejores pero la cuidaron, la alimentaron y le dieron un techo. Sentía que les debía algo, pero a la vez prefería alejarse de ellos. Solo llegaban comentarios negativos de su parte, vagos y poco interesados. Estaban mejor sin ella, y ella definitivamente estaba mejor sin ellos.

-Bien. Además, ahora tienes otra familia.- Con esas palabras Neji le dijo que la apoyaría en lo que quisiera. Durmió toda la noche sintiéndose radiante al otro día. Sobretodo, porque despertar en los brazos del adormilado Neji era lo que más había detalló. Tenía un rostro atractivo, su quijada era cuadrada pero había una ligera armonía que lo dejaba verse bien. Su nariz era fina y larga a la vez dado su rostro. Sus ojos eran quizá lo que más le gustaba de él. Eran fuertes, insondables y con mucha calidad en ellos.

-¿Quien es la pervertida ahora?

-Creo que alguien me pervirtió.

-Esta temprano. ¿Quieres algo?

-Quiero ser feliz contigo siempre.

-Eso se puede arreglar-Murmuró lascivamente a su lado, agarrándola de las tuvieron cuidado por el bebé.Cuando Neji salió de las duchas Sakura miraba preocupada.

-Dime que podré trabajar.

Él sonrió, algo sarcástico, pero lo hizo.

-Si no te dejo trabajar nunca serás feliz. Además los sabios han considerado que no se verá mal ya que has sido una héroe de guerra en dos ocasiones, y ya que eres la mejor médico. El tío insistió en que tu lugar no era entre los burócratas, o en citas sociales.

-¡Si!-Grito alegre. Camino hacia el baño pensando que media jornada estaría bien.-El señor Hiashi parece alguien muy amable. Un momento, entonces ¿quién hará esas cosas?

-Hinata. Hanabi ha decidido convertirse en la guerrera del clan así que esos asuntos no le conciernen.

-Oh-Se escuchó desde el baño. Neji terminó de vestirse y decidió revisar algunos documentos que había traído de su despacho. Eran sobre la eliminación simbólica del bouke y siuke. Ya habían cambiado ante los sabios y ante su historia en la aldea con Naruto las normas relacionadas a la división. Con ese acto, muchos Hyuga querrían comenzar una nueva vida, quizá lejos de su hogar, así que su deber era pensar en todas las posibles maneras de ayudarlos.

-Tengo tanta hambre.

-Abajo ya debe estar el desayuno.

Los ojos iluminados de Sakura fueron su respuesta antes de cambiarse con rapidez. Su guardarropa estaba, de alguna manera lleno de las más finas telas y acorde a una mujer embarazada.-Vaya

-Tia lo considero necesario. -Ella asintió, pero dado su convenio con ella y con Hinata ayer, no podía ponerse aquellas prendas por un tiempo. Separo algunas que no eran para maternidad.

Neji la esperó para desayunar. Sheisua, su nana y sirvienta personal era quien se encargaría de su casa.

-Señora Sheisua -Saludo, y la charla interminable comenzó, hablarle a Sakura de su embarazo era una mecha que explotaba poco a poco. Neji se despidió para trabajar y ella salió. Volver a Konoha era diferente esa vez. Comenzó a trabajar y terminó en la tarde. Sus pacientes le habían extrañado con locura. A Neji le tocó un día pesado, pues por una parte el Hikakibena se acercaba y a diferencia de los años anteriores, a partir de ese año todo debía ser diferente. Después de todo la historia de los Hyuga iba a cambiar. Además estaba el asunto de las alianzas con otras familias importantes y respetables de otros países pedían desde uniones maritales hasta negocios. También estaba el hecho de que estaba formando un contrato formal y principal con el país del sonido. El nuevo Hokage había insistido luego de que su mesa de consejeros, entre los que estaba el Uchiha, pidieran su rato exclusivo.

Ellos no eran sólo ninjas o guerreros, los Hyuga también tenían negocios con la madera, y demás materiales de construcción, además de negocios con la agricultura. Pero era Uchiha quien había insistido en la negociació Uchiha todo cambio cuando Sakura se desmayó, dos semanas atrás. Había aceptado el trato con Naruto y era la primera vez que un Hokage conseguía aliarse formalmente con un país. También lo era, que fuera quien hubiera disuelto a la banda criminal más grande del mundo.

Pese al cansancio de sus jornadas, tanto Sakura como Neji atesoraban el tiempo que podían. Comían con toda la familia, salían y visitaban a sus amigos, discutían sobre el matrimonio, y sobre todo, disfrutaban sabiendo la gran familia que semana después Sakura tuvo que salir temprano todos los días debido a la planeación de su boda y del festival. Sakura casi había peleado para que movieran su matrimonio de la fecha del festival, como había insistido Hirobi. Ese día, la tía de Neji comprobó que la ninja tenía carácter, era fuerte y no se dejaba convencer.

-Mamá puede estar algo susceptible luego de que no aceptarás la fecha. Pero dale tiempo, no comprende que no quieres celebrar el festival y tu aniversario a la vez.

-Riete todo lo que quieras pero es mi boda y mi aniversario.-Declaró determinada. Hinata volvió a reír con soltura en la sala de su hogar. El festival era el día siguiente y una semana después su matrimonio. El tiempo pasaba y Sakura quería utilizar su ropa cómoda.

-Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?

-Tengo un secreto, pero quiero decirlo después de tu matrimonio.

-Estás embarazada. Es que es bastante obvio; tienes los síntomas y estoy segura de que Hirobi no lo ha notado por lo estresada que está.

Hinata salió de la sorpresa al sentirse descubierta. Esa tarde terminaron los preparativos del Festival y Neji apareció más tarde. Así que ella comenzó a pensar en verdad cómo quería su boda. Había dejado todo a manos de Hirobi porque no era algo común casarse con el jefe del clan Hyuga, pero también quería hacer algunos cambios. Quería que Kakashi la entregara y por eso le había exigido a Naruto que le comunicara sus deseos. También había pensado últimamente en una persona pero… tenía que consultarlo antes.

Justamente le había llegado una carta de esa persona.

 _-Sakura._

 _Me sorprendí cuando vi tu carta. Pensé que no querrías saber nada más de mi. ¿Sabes que planeaba llevarte conmigo aun si no quisieras ir?_

 _Naruto sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Es un idiota, pero es un buen Hokage. Sabe negociar bien pese a que en realidad pretendía dar mucho más de nuestra parte. Me imagino que Hyuga te habrá contado los pormenores del trato. Quise que tu familia tuviera negocios con el país del sonido, de esa manera, podría saber que te iría bien. Pero él lo está haciendo bien._

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien. Trabajaré en el consejo del país. Ya debiste enterarte, los Akatsuki nos separamos. Si preguntas por mi trabajo diré que Konoha no tiene nada para mi, aunque ustedes estén allá._

 _Te casarás pronto, te felicito._

 _No tengo nada más que decir, espero que tu vida vaya bien, sé feliz Sakura. Lo mereces._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Habían muchas líneas en esa carta. Y había respondido a todas sus preguntas. Sonrió, Sasuke había cambiado. Era más maduro ahora.

¿Era justo invitarlo a su boda?

Ante los Hokages de los demás países los Akatsuki habían dejado de ser un peligro. Habían sido borrados del libro bingo y sus pecados habían sido perdonados. Naruto aun no le contaba la razón, pero era muy reciente y sabía que no podría decirle, por mucho que lo chantajeaba con ramen. Aunque bueno, ¿Quién querría ramen cuando tenías a una cocinera excepcional como Hinata? Hinata tenía razón, necesitaba una reunión de chicas. Tenten tendría a su hijo en pocas semanas y dado el embarazo avanzado de Temari era justo y necesaria una reunión.

-Un Yen por tus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió. Su novio había llegado y parecía estar fatigado. Espero a que se sentara junto a ella en la sala, pero con lo exhausto que estaba prefirió tomar su brazo y subir juntos hacia su habitación.

-¿Había algo importante hoy?

-Si. Los sabios de Naruto están haciendo una petición. Quieren que algunos miembros enseñen algunas tácticas Hyuga. No será nada sagrado o prometedor, pero quieren anexar ese tipo de entrenamiento. Pero es muy complejo. Nuestro clan ha sido cerrado, así que estoy en discusión con los sabios del clan.

-Vaya, suena como una oportunidad para que el clan sea más abierto. Debe ser complicado dirigir todo un clan. Y disculpame, pero siempre tu clan ha sido algo… duro.

-¿Mi clan?- Cuestionó él con una mirada profunda. Ella terminó de cambiarse y se subió a la cama, caminando sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a quitarle la fina ropa. Él la miró atento.

-¿Nuestro clan?- Él asintió. Con una sonrisa terminó de desvestirse y fue al baño para regular la tina. Su novio necesitaba un baño y después de este, descansar abrazándola como sobreprotector. Al otro día todo sería pesado.

Se despertaron a la madrugada.

Las vestiduras de Neji eran diferentes a las que le había visto en sus años anteriores, y también, diferentes a las de su tío. Eran completamente blancas, con unos filos hilos de oro. A su espalda estaba el nuevo símbolo del clan Hyuga. Una paleta del color de sus ojos con tres rayas al lado derecho e izquierdo. Con la nueva dirección del clan, habían muchos cambios por ocurrir y ese era uno. Hinata y Sakura lo habían dibujado, pero al final los encargados fueron quienes lo perfeccionaron.

La familia principal desayunó junta con comida tradicional. Tiempo después comenzaron los preparativos del festival. El ritual hacia cada uno de los dioses protectores del clan tomó poco más del medio día. Neji obligó a Sakura a almorzar más temprano bajo la tierna y cariñosa mirada de los Hyuga. Inclusive las persona que no la conocían la consentían con comida que habían hecho para su propia familia. No había distinciones entre su trato y el de la familia principal. Podía entender por qué Neji adoraba tanto a su familia.

-Tiene que decirme qué comida le gusta, así puedo hacerla más a menudo- Comentaba una mujer del Bouke. Se veía mayor y más cariñosa.

-Ese es el problema, toda la comida me gusta.-Comentó con una sonrisa. La mujer reparó en su vestimenta, un lindo vestido blanco aun sin los símbolos del clan. Claro, aun no era formalmente parte de este, pero a los ojos de todos lo era. -Entonces sabrá que soy capaz de hacer toda la comida. -Sakura fue rodeada poco a poco de personas mayores, principalmente del Souke. Las miradas estaban cargadas con cariño y las atenciones hacia ella no mermaban. Algunos bromeaban con ella, pero otros aún mantenían su distancia.

-Vaya, no sabía que ibas a estar tan bien atendida.

-Hinata-Sama- exclamaron los mayores. Si el trato con ella era de esa manera, no se imaginaba cómo sería cuando se enteraran del embarazo de su amiga. Al terminar de comer todos comenzaron a hacerlo. Neji estaba rodeado de los líderes de los principales clanes de la aldea, la mayoría mayores, pero cada que podía, le lanzaba miradas para conocer su estado. Hirobi la secuestró para consentirla llenándola de postres. A ese paso todos los presentes de los demás clanes se iban a dar cuenta de su estado, por lo que Hiashi intervino y se llenó también de postres.

Cuando terminaron todos de comer, se dirigieron al santuario principal de la familia. Era grande y espacioso, y los más adultos del clan fueron quienes hicieron las oraciones principales. Al finalizar, los niños caminaron entre ellos para dar las ofrendas y Neji la buscó con la mirada.

Ella le sonrió con confianza. Estaba por dar su discurso. Estaban invitados los jefes de los clanes de la aldea, quienes se sorprendieron cuando todos los Hyuga se levantaron al ver a su líder pasar al frente. Cuando este asintió los demás se sentaron. No era una ley estricta la que los hiciera hacer eso, era algo más personal.

El sexto sabio subió después y se ubicó frente a él antes de entregarle un rollo simbólico, donde estaban todas las firmas y deseos de los líderes antecesores del clan. Firmó, y sus deseos estuvieron escritos en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando terminó, se arrodilló ante todo el clan y tocó su cabeza con el suelo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Hirobi y las mayores le impidieron hacerlo por su estado, pero ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le parecía mentira que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Su novio siempre había mostrado el cariño que sentía por su familia, pero el rencor por todo lo que vivió aún persistía. Los sabios le pidieron que dirigiera ese rencor para hacer un clan diferente, más próspero y dichoso.

Así lo hizo. Cuando levantó su rostro hacia el resto de las personas la buscó con los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Soy Neji Hyuga, hijo de Hizashi Hyuga. Mi padre fue marcado en el Souke sólo por nacer unos segundos después que su hermano gemelo. -Había tanta nostalgia y tristeza en su voz, que todos sintieron lo mismo que él. Lo habían visto crecer, lo habían criado cuando sus padres murieron, era el hijo de todos, y ahora era su jefe.- Las leyes exigían que dividieran a dos hermanos para proteger los secretos de nuestro Byakugan. Pero esa separación sólo ha traído sufrimiento, destrucción y vidas insatisfechas.

Sakura sentía un nudo en su garganta. Aquello era demasiado.-He asumido la jefatura del clan anteponiendo condiciones. Mi tío, el sexto sabio Hiashi Hyuga pidió que fuera yo quien liderará la familia. Él cree que es tiempo de cambiar a la familia y yo estoy seguro de esto. Por eso mis condiciones afectan directamente al clan. La primera, que me permitieran escoger a mi pareja.- Una mirada más cálida fue la que todos le dieron a ella cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.- La segunda, la eliminación completa de las divisiones. El Bouke y el Souke no existirán más a partir de ahora. Hemos sido egoístas con el mundo por no permitir que nuestra sangre se expanda más. Por esto, la tercera condición es que cada miembro de la familia tenga el derecho de decidir su futuro dentro o fuera de esta. Bajo el tipo de vida que escoja, el clan le apoyará siempre. La cuarta condición es quizá la más difícil, porque exige que el clan esté completamente abierto a otras personas. Nuestro clan deberá expandirse, podrá tener las alianzas y relaciones con quien se quiera fuera de la familia. No se castigará o sancionará el seleccionar una vida diferente a la de un ninja, un guardián o un guerrero del clan, de la misma manera que no se prohibirá la afinidad con otras personas.

Todos guardaron silencio luego de sus palabras. Neji miraba cada rostro, de mujer a hombre, de niño a niña, de anciana a anciano. Todos estaban tan impresionados que nadie atinaba siquiera a pensar todo lo que aquello significaba. Los mayores comenzaron a sollozar quedadamente. El jefe miró a su tío, este vio todo el orgullo y agradecimiento que habían en los ojos del más joven por permitirle hacer aquello. Su esposa le abrazó sollozando suavemente. Los líderes de otros clanes, terratenientes y políticos importantes estaban asombrados.

Neji volvió a mirar los ojos jade más vitales que hubiera conocido y prosiguió. - A partir de este momento, el festival simbolizara la nueva era del clan Hyuga. Estaré preocupado por cada cabeza de esta familia y me esforzaré para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Nunca tengan miedo de exponerme sus dudas, necesidades o deseos. Seré un jefe que sepa escuchar, y que sepa hacer lo mejor para su clan.

Uno a uno se fueron levantando los miembros del clan. Primero los más adultos, después los demás. Neji hizo una inclinación más contra el piso y se levantó. El momento más sagrado e importante estaba sucediendo. Antes de que Neji se inclinara, como era la tradición, cada miembro comenzó a inclinarse hasta el suelo. Aquello nunca había pasado.

El momento terminó cuando Hiashi le entregó a su sobrino el rollo familiar, el sombrero del clan, y le diera la mano decisión. Todos aplaudieron cuando Neji lo jaló para abrazarlo, algo sorprendente en alguien como Neji. Sakura comenzó a reír suavemente ante esto, y Neji captó el sonido que más le gustaba. Cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir y su tío se hizo al lado de su familia, Neji sonrió. Los demás se callaron cuando éste animado, mencionó- Un nuevo jefe significa una nueva familia. Por eso quiero presentar oficialmente a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno.- El sonrojo de Sakura fue notable a la distancia, y Neji se regocijo por ello. Todos le miraban con cariño, sonrisa e inclusive con alegría.- Están invitados a nuestra boda, y también a continuar con el festival.

Las últimas palabras fueron respaldadas con la música especial que habían contratado, esta sonaba bajo para que todos terminaran de hacer la oración final a manos de los seis sabios. Cuando finalmente la parte principal del festival estuvo lista, la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y todos fueron guiados a las calles principales del condominio Hyuga donde los juegos, la comida, shows especiales, máscaras, y tradición cultural de los Hyuga estaban presentes. Todo estaba más colorido, más grande y rebosante que en años anteriores. Cada miembro del clan estaba embelesado por aquello, por todo lo que significaba ese día.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Cuestionó el hombre a su espalda.

-Estoy sin palabras. ¿No estás cansado de hablar? Fue mucho para ti.

-Muy chistosa- Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda. Su cabeza descansó en la de ella, y con cautela acarició su vientre. Dado el diseño del vestido, su figura seguía notándose esbelta y como los miembros de otros clanes llevaban viéndola en cada festival junto a él, no fue problema para ellos estar así más tiempo al ojo público.- Te ves hermosa. No puedo esperar a verte con el emblema del clan.

-Creo que eres muy posesivo- Susurró tomando sus manos entre las suyas. El lago frente a ellos estaba calmado y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Hirobi les llamó para la comida. Al parecer, las señoras del clan se habían tomado muy en serio su labor de alimentarla, y dado su estado, prefirió seguir a la alegre mujer. Neji no pudo acompañarla pues comenzaban a llegar personas para el festival, negociantes y políticos menos importantes e inclusive invitados de los miembros del clan. Ese año, las invitaciones eran permitidas para la segunda familia, así que eran muchos quienes llegaban. Naruto le saludó por la espalda, pues temprano no había podido ir debido a un asunto crucial. Hablaron por un tiempo hasta que Hinata apareció en el radar de su amigo y se lo llevó.

-Que discurso tan conmovedor.

-Cállate-Le espetó a Kentako. Llevaba al igual que él, ropa ceremonial. Había estado desde el mediodía en el ritual, dada su posición junto al Hokage y ahora esperaba a su esposa. Ambos se molestaron entre sí hasta que una contenta Temari se les acercó.

Lo curioso con esa pareja para Neji, era que podía seguir discutiendo con los dos sin tener que cambiar el filo de sus palabras. Temari estaba al nivel de su esposo en lo que a humor respectaba, o quizá los sobrepasaba.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Pensé que no lo ibas a preguntar nunca.

-Es obvio que solo se fija en Sakura- Completó su esposo. Temari sonrió condescendiente y Neji roló sus ojos.- Siete meses. Y es un niño.

-¿Puedes dejar de tener esa mirada Tako? Comprendemos que estés feliz, pero asustas- Reprendió Shikamaru al llegar. Su novia había ido en busca de su mejor amiga y a él le parecía muy bien. Vestía la ropa emblemática de su clan.

-No te vi temprano- señaló este, abrazando a su mujer.

-Lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo.-Acotó Neji. Había dado en el blanco. La risa que rodeó al grupo fue escuchada por otras personas. Siguieron hablando hasta que Neji tuvo que encargarse de ser el perfecto anfitrión. TenTen y Rock Lee aparecieron de la mano y se unieron al grupo. Sakura los llevó a dar un recorrido por la parte pública del condominio del clan, y cuando ya fue de noche se les unieron los compañeros restantes como Kiba, Chouji y demás. Neji pudo acercarse a sus amigos para estar con ellos hasta el final de la noche.

Finalmente Sakura podía sentir que todo iba bien. La boda era en una semana, sus amigos estarían allí y Naruto le acababa de decir que Kakashi llegaría.

-Tuve celos todo el día - declaró el oji perla quitándose su ropa. Sakura le siguió, estaba sentada en el tocador quitándose el maquillaje y su peinado. Cuando comenzó a quitarse su vestido unas manos grandes comenzaron a quitarselo por ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso de las mujeres? Fueron tan buenas conmigo, inclusive había mucha comida que no pude probar. - Finalmente deslizó el vestido sensualmente por su cuerpo. Su fornido pecho era lo único que la mujer sentía, antes de que sus senos fueran apresados suavemente. Sakura le había recriminado una vez que si volvía a hacerlo duro lo golpearía tan fuerte, que terminaría con dos costillas rotas. Dada la fuerza y terquedad de Sakura, Neji no dudo en que cumpliría su palabra.

-Te consentirán toda la vida.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella volteandose. Nunca se cansaría de ver el cuerpo de Neji. Le atraía tanto, que no dudo en besar desde su cuello hasta los músculos de sus brazos. Él sintió ese íntimo contacto y sin problemas, la levantó para ponerla con cuidado contra la cama. Ella mordió su labio al sentir el roce entre sus sexos.

-Después. Por ahora, estuve tan celoso todo el día que solo quiero hacerte mía.- Estableció, bebiendo de todo su cuerpo, escuchando los armónicos sonidos que producía la mujer. Se detuvo a observarla como estaba, queriendo guardar en su mente el atractivo cuerpo de la mujer. Ella aprovechó ese momento para tumbarlo a su lado. La sorpresa le duró hasta que se posicionó a horcajadas de él. Besó todo su rostro y acarició su largo cabello, algo que amaba secretamente. Los sonidos del hombre eran más gruesos y roncos que los suyos propios, y algunos eran amortiguados cuando la jalaba y chupaba su seno. Después de un tiempo, Sakura sintió nuevamente el pene del oji perla, y decidió sorprenderlo.

Ino era particularmente conocedora del sexo así que le había recomendado algunas posiciones y ...artefactos. Juzgaba que en unos años comenzaría con los artefactos, pero por el momento se contentaba con las posiciones. Precisamente le había comentado, no sin sonreír pícaramente, que a veces cuando quería congratular a su novio, simplemente bajaba un poco su cabeza y le hacia sexo oral. Temari no se mostró tan penosa como Hinata cuando le dijo que ella hacía lo mismo, aunque en realidad era Kentako quien la dirigía.

Se dijo que podía hacer eso. Neji no fue consciente de las acciones de la mujer hasta que sintió su miembro apresado por una mano. Jadeó agitado cuando la vio agacharse, mientras su mano subía y bajaba. La visión fue excitante, pero lo que quizá comenzó a enloquecerlo fue el verla bajar su cabeza suavemente, con los ojos posados en los suyos. Pudo sentir perfectamente la primera lamida, acompañada de un toqueteo a sus testículos. Tuvo que morder sus labios cuando la vio repetir lo mismo. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, del sabor amargo y salado de su pene, ganó confianza sintiéndose poderosa por ser ella quien le proporcionaba a él ese placer. Cuando Neji sintió que podía controlarse, Sakura dirigió el miembro a su boca y con un poco de torpeza, lo embutió en esta. Sentir aquello en su boca fue incómodo, pero la excitación de Neji era contagiosa y con lentitud comenzó a subir y bajar. Neji llevó sus manos a la cabellera de Sakura y la empujó a sí misma hacia su pene. En un principio le incómodo sentirlo en la profundidad, pero dejó que él marcara el ritmo. Podía escuchar el sonido que tenía al succionar su miembro. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como otros líquidos se juntaban con su saliva y su cabeza fue empujada con vehemencia. Los gruñidos de Neji eran perfectamente audibles y fue ella quien quiso hacerlo más profundo y más rápido.- Sak..ura...Voy a ...Venir..me- Murmuró pidiéndole que se apartara, pero contrario a ello, evocó las experiencias de sus compañeras. Fue salado y espeso, e intentó no tragarlo pero una gran parte ya estaba en su cuerpo. Se alejó de su cuerpo y se limpió rápidamente. Se vio levantada y besada con pasión cuando tocó el colchón.

-¡Joder! Eso fue… Eso fue... Sakura- Le dijo acariciando su delicado rostro. El brillo y sonrojo en su rostro lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo. Volvió a besarla y Sakura sintió cuando la lujuria volvió al cuerpo de Neji. Este acarició, probó y saboreó nuevamente las partes más erógenas de la mujer antes de introducirse en ella con una fuerza y brutalidad que Sakura no había conocido hasta entonces. Pero ella no había visto la mirada discreta pero directa y lujuriosa que algunos hombres lanzaban sobre ella. Había querido besarla frente a todos, y agarrar sus nalgas con fuerza como lo hacía en ese no era correcto, aunque sí la había declarado suya frente a otros.

-Hmm...Neji- voceo cuando Neji levantó su pierna y la puso contra su hombro. Tenía cuidado con su vientre, pero la profundidad de sus embestidas lograron que finalmente llegaran juntos. Había sido agotador, extenuante y quizá uno de los mejores sexos de su vida. Quedaron recuperándose un tiempo hasta que él la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con dulzura y adoración. Sakura, acostumbrada al apetito sexual del hombre en cuestión, reservó sus energías, pero parecía que el hombre iba a ser indulgente esa noche.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Cuestionó después intentando fruncir el ceño. No pudo escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta ingenua porque se sintió invadida nuevamente. Aquella noche descansaron lo menos posible.

En realidad, esa noche y otras Neji no la dejó descansar. Toda la aldea sabía que eran novios, pero la palabra prometidos cambiaba todo y Neji había notado muchas miradas y cuchicheos sobre su esposa en las casa de los clanes a los que iba. Algunos jóvenes de su edad en posiciones altas le miraban midiendolo. ¿Qué se creían que hacían? Malditos insolentes- Pensaba. Cuando podía recogía a su mujer del trabajo, pero era casi imposible no notar las miradas de médicos ninja o pacientes.

¿Les gustaba? Pues era suya. Así se los hizo saber besándola en público. El día se acercaba y Hirobi había vuelto a ella cuando el capricho se le pasó. Con ayuda de su marido se dio cuenta de que no era su boda, y de que era muy afortunada que la mujer le dejara a ella organizarlo todo. Todo estaba siendo organizado en la plaza principal del clan Hyuga. Un lugar donde se realizaban los eventos más importantes. Cada día llegaban más arreglos, personas a ayudar y Sakura estaba agradecida con la amorosa Hirobi por estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Has comido algo? Te ves algo pálida- Y eso había sido todo para que cientos de mujeres mayores la rodearan para consentirla. Hinata reía a su lado y ella sólo le miraba señalándole lo que le deparaba en un futuro. Inclusive Hiashi había sorprendido a todos acompañándola en las tardes, respondiendo preguntas sobre el clan o conversando sobre su embarazo. A nadie se le pasaba por alto la aceptación que había tenido desde un principio cuando Neji les contó que había pedido/forzado a Sakura a ser su novia. Era bien sabido para los más mayores de la familia que Neji era considerado como un hijo más del matrimonio, y si eso no era suficiente para tener altos estándares a la hora de aceptar a la pareja, lo era el hecho de que Neji era el Hyuga más fuerte y capaz de la aldea, por lo que su pareja debía estar a su nivel. Por lo anterior, ver su preocupación y el afecto que mostraba hacia Sakura, era algo que transformaba el ambiente del clan. Uno antes muy tenso y estirado.

Ese mismo jueves en la tarde Hiashi la acompañaba a caminar por los jardines del oeste. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, Sakura aun no había terminado de conocer el inmenso lugar.-¿ No has imaginado cómo crees que será el bebé?

Ella le miró rebosante. Que le hablaran del bebé a Sakura era como si le hablaran de descubrir nuevos tratamientos y curas. Era increíble- Claro que sí. Me encantaría que fuera como Neji si es un niño. Exactamente igual, y si es niña no quisiera que se pareciera a mi, quiero que sea la chica más hermosa de la aldea, e inteligente, claro.- Le secreteo con cariño. El hombre rió y saludó a algunas personas que se cruzaban. Una de ellas, un joven sonrojado, le entregaba a la mujer unos cuencos que su abuela había hecho recién. Ella le agradeció y él pareció huir.

-Dices que no quieres que se parezca a ti, pero no sabes en realidad el efecto que tienes en los hombres. -Ella le miró atenta, dejándose guiar hacia la banca frente a un lago más pequeño. Le compartió la deliciosa tarta que le habían dado.- Parece que Neji es el único que lo ha notado de ustedes dos.

-¿Neji?

-¿No se ha mostrado más posesivo o serio de lo normal mientras están en la calle?- Sakura soltó un audible Oh, que hizo reír más al amable hombre. Hiashi había resultado ser un hombre estricto, serio y frío, pero cariñoso y afable con su familia; es decir, cada miembro del clan Hyuga. Con sus hijas la situación era diferente. A Hinata le había exigido demasiado en exceso, haciendo que casi perdiera la capacidad para caminar o moverse inclusive. Dado su interés en tener un sucesor diferente, había empujado a su hija hacía lo imposible hasta que en el examen chunin se dio cuenta de su estado. Había estado a punto de morir y él no se perdonaría jamás que casi la hubieran exiliado debido a los sabios.

Poco a poco recuperó la confianza de Hinata, volviéndose así el padre que nunca había sido con ella. Con Hanabi la situación era diferente, ella era muy alegre y no había vivido nunca las exigencias exageradas que había tenido con su hermana mayor. Pese a esto, desde que decidió poner la jefatura del clan en los hombros de Neji, quiso compensar el peso que había puesto sobre sus hijas. Las apoyó en todo lo que pudo e intentó convertirse cada vez más en un mejor padre. Sakura lo sentía así, pero sentía que el cariño hacia Neji se había traspasado en un cariño hacia ella también.

-Creo que subestimas tu belleza y talento. Puedo escuchar a los hijos de los mayores cuchichear con envidia sobre Neji por ser el jefe y ahora, por tenerte a ti. No eres de las mujeres a las que se les sube el ego, pero creo que no sabes en realidad lo valiosa que eres para los demás. Si hablamos de tu trabajo como ninja médico, diré que muy pocos tienen el reconocimiento que tienes inclusive fuera de los ninja médico. Si hablamos de ti misma, diría que eres más valiosa todavía. Y el cariño que te muestra cada persona de este clan no es sólo por ti, es porque eres valiosa para Neji. Has hecho algo que nadie creía que podía. Sacarlo de su amargura y su eterno odio.

-No sabía que pensara eso de mí- Le había respondido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No iba a actuar como una víctima, pero siempre había esperado ese tipo de palabras de su familia. Ahora quería ser una mejor madre por su futuro hijo, quería llenarlo de tanto amor, de tanto cariño que nunca sintiera lo que ella sintió. Quería ser capaz de decirle ese tipo de palabras a sus hijos.

-Ese es mi trabajo. Ahora vamos, Neji debe estar cansado con las discusiones sobre los negocios del clan. ¿Te ha hablado de eso?

-He podido sacarselo, si- Contestó alegando nuevamente al mayor. Se levantaron del lugar y se dirigieron primero a la casa de la mujer. En todo el camino hablaron de los desafíos que estaba teniendo Neji, desafíos que él no había tenido.

-Por eso también están felices todos en el clan. Porque saben que Neji tiene un apoyo tan fuerte como tu. La familia, el apoyo entre tu gente eso hace a un buen líder.- Le comentó antes de saludar a su sobrino y despedirse. Ahora tenía más tiempo de sobra y no pensaba gastarlo sin su mujer.

-Estás hablando mucho con mi tío- Le comentaba él después de que hubieran comido. Sakura le había quitado las ropas más superficiales de su atuendo, y ahora lucía una sencilla pero elegante Yukata. Ella misma vestía un suave vestido.

-¿Estás celoso?

El resoplo.

Neji notó los pequeños detalles que le señalaban que algo pasaba con su futura esposa.-Habla.

Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Aquello no hizo más que hacerlo sospechar. Algo tramaba, algo grande.

-Quiero invitar a Sasuke a la boda.

Así que eso era.

-Te vas a casar conmigo.

Ella lo miró con una ternura infinita. Pero no quiso mirarla, su pecho se inflo de celos y de enojo. La sintió caminar hasta posarse frente a él y besar todo su rostro. Con un susurro que acarició su piel le dijo que era suya. Completamente suya.

-Y estás esperando a mi hijo.

-O hija. -Informó ella, y él aun seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer. La adoración en sus gestos, en su actitud y en su mirada le decían que estaba siendo ridículo. Sakura era suya, lo había sido desde el primer momento en el que comenzó a atraerle en el hospital, y sería siendo suya más allá de esa vida. -Ha sido alguien importante en mi vida, de la misma manera que lo ha sido Tenten para ti.

-Yo nunca estuve enamorado de Tenten.

-Yo tampoco- le respondió ella divertida, pero él no estaba para juegos. Ella no quitó su sonrisa, y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.- No estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Esto que siento ahora, esto que me hizo confiar en ti desde la primera vez no es nada comparado a lo que sentía por él. Era un cariño platónico, algo que tu también tuviste que sentir por alguien. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y nos vamos a casar en unos días, y después seremos una familia que tendrá que cuidar a un bebé.- Le explicaba ella dulcemente a su futuro marido. Este había cerrado los ojos, imaginando esto último.- Luego llegarán más bebés, y serás tan sobre protector con todos ellos. Entonces seguiremos creciendo juntos, los criaremos con tanto amor que nunca sentirán el vacío que sentimos alguna vez. Ellos serán felices, y aunque te llenes de celos, tendrán novios, a los cuales amenazaras como sé que lo harás, pero aceptarás porque los hará sonreír. Entonces formarán una familia, y traerán a sus hijos. Tendremos tantos nietos Neji, y te amaran tanto. Querrán sacarte una sonrisa siempre y demostrar sus mejores habilidades ante su abuelo favorito.-Ella sonreía ante esto último. Poco a poco sus hombros se relajaron. - Entonces seguiremos juntos, discutiremos, pelearemos, enfrentaremos todo lo que tenga que venir, pero siempre estaremos juntos, porque ese es el camino que escogimos.

Pasaron unos minutos de cómodo silencio, cuando él abrió sus ojos juzgándola con estos. Ella sonrió alegre, y subió corriendo a su cuarto para escribir una carta. Cuando el jefe del clan se estaba cansando de estar ahí parado, ella bajó y lo llevó con una mano hasta el lugar donde se dejaban a las águilas para enviar los mensajes. Ato el suyo y acarició a su águila particular, regalo de Hiashi, y la despidió con la mano cuando voló lejos. El encargado del lugar se aseguró con efusividad ante su jefe y la señorita que iba a estar atento a cualquier cosa.

Sakura lo abrazó y ambos saludaron a todas las personas que estaban por las calles del condominio Hyuga. Habían niños, nuevas parejas y personas de la aldea que pasaban a visitar a sus amigos y parejas. Él se dejó guiar hasta su casa, dejó que ella le retirara su ropa y lo dejara esperando en la cama para cuando ella se acostara. Después de todo eso, tuvo que forzarlo a que le contara cómo había sido su día mientras descansaba en su regazo y ella leía. Al principio le había incomodado esa posición, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del vientre de Sakura, dejó de quejarse. Unas suaves caricias y besos furtivos la consentían esa noche.

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? ¿No se aburrieron?

Bueno, comencemos. Hay cosas que en su momento me parecieron muy difíciles de escribir. Quiero que sepan que un embarazo no es algo sencillo, todo lo contrario, es un proceso más de la vida y tiene tantos detalles que lo llenan de una complejidad muy bella. Por esto, que no les sorprenda el desmayo y la situación de Sakura, porque en serio, muchas cosas pueden afectar este estado, y bueno, las emociones la sobrepasaron.

Ahora, pueden comprender el afán de Sakura de darle tanto a ese pequeño ser en su vientre. No, los padres de ella no son malos, o los villanos de la historia, no. Existen muchos tipos de padres así, y Sakura comprendió que no siempre puedes obtener el cariño, aunque parezca tan natural tenerlo de tu propia familia. Ténganlo en mente todavía.

¡Hay tanto de que hablar! En realidad no sé si vayan a leer esto, pero igual quiero escribirlo. Creo que después de 37 páginas es justo y necesario. Ah, el fic tiene 137 páginas y va contando. En fin, están apareciendo más personajes, y desarrollándose otros. ¿Cuál les ha llamado más la atención? En lo personal, a mi me gusta mucho la relación de Hiashi con Sakura. El cariño fraternal y esas palabras que le dijo fue algo que ella no tuvo antes, y a mi me gustó mucho.

¿Les gustaron las escenas sepsis? Como les comenté, Neji es algo picarón, y bueno, Sakura igual así que no poner este tipo de escenas, cada vez más íntimas y diferentes, me pareció lo correcto, y coherente sobretodo. También otras escenas más cotidianas como el desayunar juntos o el dormir juntos. No era algo que pudieran hacer mucho antes en el apartamento de Sakura.

¡Y aparecerá Kakashi! Bueno, él es un personaje completo así que ignorarlo era imposible. Bueno, ya voy terminando. ¿Qué les pareció el discurso de Neji? Me sorprendió que no se desmayara por hablar tanto. Nah, el chico es muy fuerte, y celoso, demasiado celoso. Pero me alegra que Sakura haya podido invitar a su amigo, casi hermano, a su boda.

En fin. Esto fue todo, nos veremos este fin de semana o el próximo. Es que es mucho lo que tengo que escribir y corregir, además de un pequeño, no tan pequeño, regalo que tengo planeado hacer.

 **Escriban un Review** contándome qué les pareció el capítulo o lo que quiera que deseen hablar. Me encanta leerlos, en verdad. Una autora muy interesante me dijo que creía que era el pago por escribir, y en parte considero que el pago por escribir es llenar de cosas locas, bacanas y divertidas a la gente con la lectura. También que afloren sus emociones y sentimientos y toda la cosa, pero ella tiene razón en algo; me gustaría saber el efecto de esta historia. No es casi nada, de hecho muchos han hecho otras aún mejores o más lindas, pero ha costado trabajo escribirla, así que es valiosa para mi.

Bueno, a dormir...O a re leer, no sé. ¿Tengan un buen día!


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Holas!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que felices porque el final de esta historia ya llegó. Lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero la universidad me absorbió y quería entregarles algo muy bien hecho. Sin tanta chachara, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que me invente, y la historia, ah bueno, también es de ustedes.

Sin tanto drama, por favor ¡a leer!

 **-Namba64.**

* * *

El día de su despedida de soltera las cosas habían sido completamente divertidas. Era una tradición que poco a poco los inmigrantes habían traído consigo, y le encantaba. Ver a Temari e Ino pelear, a TenTen siendo acosada por su esposo, aunque a ella le encantara, a Tsunade bebiendo todo lo que las embarazadas no podían, aunque bueno, Ino no se quedaba atrás. Era la más alocada de todas. Al final, Neji no aguantó y fue a verla. Era una tontería eso de que no podían verse. Ambos lo sabían, simplemente durmieron juntos y fingieron no verse en la mañana, antes de que una entusiasmada y nerviosa Hirobi fuera por ella.

La descripción de ese día que le daría a sus hijos cuando le preguntaran sería la misma siempre: Caos.

Las mujeres adultas del clan se reunieron a su alrededor, programando cosas que hacer. Sakura se sintió llena de un mar de personas que le ordenaron bañarse en una tina inmensa cerca de treinta minutos con esencias y aceites y tantas cosas que no recordó el orden de aquello. También estaba el que le aplican cremas y cosas que simplemente salían de su comprensión. Todos se movían de un lado para otro y las mujeres no dejaban de acariciar furtivamente su vientre. Estaban tan encantadas.

A las once de la mañana comenzaba todo y eran apenas las ocho. No se imaginaba cómo iba a ser el resto del día.

-Todos están fascinados con tu colorido cabello. Sería encantador que tus hijos lo tuvieran.

-Hirobi-sama tiene razón, sería muy hermoso, estoy segura.

Las demás asistieron y ella se dejó envolver en la sensación de que estuvieran arreglandola. Ubico a Hinata quien ya estaba hermosamente vestida y decidía hacerle compañía. Se dejó arreglar todo lo posible, lo único que le importaba era que se iba a casar, que no tenía que huir, y que pese a toda la historia que tenían, sentía algo cálido en su corazón cuando pensaba en Neji.

-Es una suerte que aún no se note tu embarazo. Es lo bueno de ser tan delgadas, lo digo yo- Y las demás ancianas asintieron. Ella pasó su mano por su pequeño vientre soñando con verlo en sus brazos. O verla, como le había dicho a Neji. ¿Cómo llegaría a ser? ¿Tendría los ojos de su padre? ¿Los suyos propios? ¿Sería serio, alegre, callado...? Quería conocer a su hijo…

-Mirala, tiene la misma cara que tenías cuando pensabas en tus pequeños Hirobi, debe estar ansiosa de tenerlos.

-Estoy segura de que Neji también pensará en sus hijos.

Una anciana abrió los ojos y asintió a lo dicho por la otra, complementando- ¡Es cierto! No quisiera estar en los zapatos de tus hijos dulce jovencita, nuestro líder es tan exigente.

Todas asintieron con vehemencia y Sakura sintió la curiosidad burbujear, de la misma manera que lo hacía aquella crema con su ahora, sedoso cabello.

\- ¿Podrían decirme cómo era Neji?- Su pregunta pareció despertar muchas reacciones; algunas parecían tan tristes, mientras que otras parecían al contrario, tan emocionadas.

-Siempre consideramos que es el más apuesto del clan- Cuchicheo una, comenzando así una mañana de información para la futura esposa. Mientras decoraban su cabello y pintaban su rostro, Sakura descubrió que antes de la muerte de sus padres, Neji había sido un chico extremadamente cariñoso y dulce con las mayores, sobreprotector con Hinata, y muy respetuoso con su tío Hiashi.

El ambiente pareció decaer cuando le comentaron cómo cambió después de la muerte de su padre. Inclusive la señora Hirobi parecía desolada con lo que relataban. Al parecer, el ser frío y apático fue algo que no se desvaneció de inmediato cuando Naruto lo venció.

-Durante ese tiempo- Comenzó la mujer más anciana, quien había estado callada todo el tiempo- Parecía más que nunca un niño confundido. No quiso recibir nunca el cariño que quisimos brindarle. Pero era entendible, aun siendo su abuela no pude cuidarlo como una abuela debe hacerlo.

El silencio cayó pesado, y las lágrimas de las más jóvenes acompañaban la congoja de las mayores. -Parecía tan enojado todo el tiempo, y deberías saber lo que entrenaba. Nunca descansaba, siempre se exigía tanto que creímos que moriría del cansancio.

Ella comprendió nuevamente la preocupación de Neji de derribar las tradiciones separatistas del Souke y del Bouke. Viendo a la abuela de Neji, a su imposibilidad por no haber cuidado no sólo a su hijo, sino también a su nieto, era seguro el dolor que muchos debían sentir. A su pesar, la mujer sonrío y dejó de mirar al piso para mirarla a ella.

-Entonces comenzó a entrenarse para ser ANBU. -Continúo Hirobi, conciente de que a quien conocía como su madre, estaría muy cansada ya para hablar. - Creció tan rápido. Se volvió un joven tan apuesto, tan inteligente pero tan lleno de ira y enojo. Pensé que nunca dejaría de odiarnos.

Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Recordaba a ese Neji que veía entrenar con Ten Ten y Rock Lee cerca de su mismo campo; la determinación y pasión con la que hacía cada cosa, su perfeccionismo, sus destrezas eran lo único que tenía, lo único suyo con lo que podía defenderse.

Si tan solo ella hubiera estado allí para él…

-Hirobi-sama, dijiste que Hiashi se acercó a Neji ¿Cómo fue?

La mujer pareció recuperar la sonrisa. -Lo recuerdo muy bien. Hiashi se reunió con él un día después de su entrenamiento. Solo sé que desde ese momento Neji comenzó a estudiar las mismas clases que Hinata o Hanabi tuvieron que haber estudiado. Quizá era movido por el deseo de conocer y de superarse, o simplemente el de cumplir su papel, pero Neji nunca falto a sus clases con los sabios. -Comentó con dulzura. Con picardia comentó después, aligerando el ambiente- Hiashi siempre me comunicaba los avances de Neji. Parecía tan orgulloso, como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Entonces fue ahí cuando decidiste acercarte, ¿cierta madre? -La dulce voz de Hinata siguió a su madre, sonriendole desde la distancia. La mujer asintió- Con los años Neji dejó de mostrar tanta rabia, y entonces poco a poco comencé a acercarme. ¡Era tan formal y frío al comienzo! -Comentó entre risas que las demás secundaron. Sakura quiso de repente, hacer parte de eso. -Pero entonces aceptaba mis invitaciones a cenar con la familia principal. Y después me permitía conocer cómo le había ido.

-Creo que la máxima prueba de que mi primo te quiere es cuando te invitó a ver sus pruebas ANBU- Hanabi pareció interrumpir en el recinto, portando su kimono de guerrera. En unos meses haría sus pruebas para convertirse en ANBU y al contrario de su primo, ella sabía muy bien que seguiría siendo ANBU y guerrera del clan.

Hirobi asintió. El recinto quedo en silencio, cada una recordando aquella época. Inclusive las más jóvenes recordaban con cariño esos momentos en los que el apuesto Neji había dejado de mostrarse tan alejado, seco y frío, para poco a poco, ser cordial con ellos.

-Pero todo cambió tanto cuando te conoció. - Fue la intervención de la abuela esta vez, la que hizo que todos voltearan a verla. La sonrisa que le dirigió a Sakura fue tan transparente y cariñosa, que la mujer se sintió conmovida. - Nuestro Neji no volvió a ser el mismo. Parecía más contento, más lleno de vida. El odio y la rabia parecían no inundar su corazón más.

Sólo pudo sonreír. Aquel momento tan sagrado y tan hermoso quedó guardado en su mente, y sabía que lo recordaría por mucho mucho más tiempo.

-Sakuritaaaaaaa.. ¡Uau!-Exclamó el rubio cuando entró a la habitación en la que finalmente sólo estaba Hinata y la futura Hyuga. Caminó y rodeo a la mujer con una mueca de asombro. -Vaya.

-¡Naruto!-Gritaron ambas, primero de enojo y después de alegria. Tener a Naruto siempre significaba risas y más risas. Inclusive las señoras mayores le dejaron pasar, aunque estuviera prohibido que otro hombre estuviera en el recinto. Pero era Naruto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Se excusó aun con la boca abierta. -Vaya Sakura estás...No es que no seas hermosa siempre, no, no, pero hoy….

-Estoy segura de que a Neji también lo dejará embobado.

Naruto le dio la razón a su esposa, asintiendo como poseso. Sakura era muy bonita, siempre lo pensó, no sólo él sino muchos de sus compañeros. Pero ese día estaba radiante. El kimono tradicional de los Hyuga, blanco como la misma piel de Sakura, resaltaba sus ojos, sus labios de color carmesí y el decorado cabello que, lacio y brillantemente caía por sus hombros.

-Parece que ya estás lista- Afirmo seriamente el rubio, antes de rodear a su amiga con los brazos, y darle un tierno abrazo. Después de eso, Hiashi fue a recibirla para llevarla junto a Hirobi al salón principal, aquel donde Neji había dado su discurso.

El lugar estaba tan hermosamente decorado que Sakura se sentía abochornada. Caminaron hacia el centro del lugar donde todos los Hyuga estaban reunidos en círculo. Solo Neji, con una gran cantidad de distancia de los demás, se encontraba parado.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento sin saberlo.

Neji se veía tan atractivo, tan elegante y tan feliz, que Sakura sintió que en algún momento acabaría toda la ilusión, o que en algún momento alguien vendría a decirle que era mentira aquello, que ella no se lo merecía.

Pero no pasó. Todo lo contrario, Neji recompuso su rostro al ver a la mujer de su vida, vestida como había querido desde algunos años atrás.

-Eres mía- Le susurró cuando cada uno, frente a frente, sostuvieron sus manos. La ceremonia seguía un ritmo tradicional en el que ninguna persona fuera del clan debía participar. Pero claro, ninguno de los amigos de Sakura y Neji se iban a perder aquello, y nadie objetó.

Ino tomó fuertemente la mano de un interesado Shikamaru, y Temari cargaba a su bebé con lágrimas en los ojos. Su esposo la consolaba abrazándola por detrás. Hinata en cambio, parecía reconfortar a un contento Naruto que lloraba sin vergüenza.

-Estás hermosa- Le susurró, mientras el sabio más antiguo decía las palabras de la ceremonia. Él era quien los uniría por el hilo de la vida, y quien la introduciría formalmente a la línea familiar.

Su sonrojo le arranco una media sonrisa, y finalmente, recomponiéndose, dijo las palabras que como jefe y futuro esposo debía decir.

-Pido a los dioses porque me permitan unirme a Sakura Haruno. Para que sea parte de la familia Hyuga, y así, nuestros caminos estén siempre juntos.

Le habían dicho que dijera más palabras, que fuera más emotivo, pero él no podía ser así. Sakura lo comprendía, por eso aceptó el hilo sagrado de la familia Hyuga, que el gran sabio le ponía en su dedo anular. Lo hizo admirando el amor que había en los ojos de Neji, y cuando este hizo lo mismo, Sakura sintió que no había nadie más y que no necesitaba palabras de más.

Se quedaron viendo hasta que Neji, saliendo del ensimismamiento, tomó a Sakura de la mano y dieron vuelta por el lugar, saludando a los dioses que estaban posicionados en cada esquina. Al terminar, el gran sabio le entregó a Neji el símbolo familiar, y este se lo entrego a Sakura.

-Ahora eres formalmente Sakura Hyuga, mi esposa.  
-Lo era, Sakura sonrió y sus lágrimas cayeron sin importarle. Abrazó a su esposo y se sorprendió ante la cantidad de aplausos y rostros llorosos que vio después. Luego se sintió en un ir y venir de felicitaciones, expresiones de cariño y saludos muy honrados de los miembros del clan.

Neji no la perdió de vista pese a que también era contratulado. Y hubiera seguido todo igual, si no fuera porque Sakura debía comer. Por esto, los sirvientes ubicaron estratégicamente los lugares para los bocados, y Hirobi se encargó de que las danzas ceremoniales comenzaran. El matrimonio había sido distinto porque Neji era el jefe, pero, aun así, en el resto de la tarde, cuando Sakura bailó felizmente con su huraño marido, todos sintieron lo que había en el ambiente.

\- ¿Estás arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, aferrándola más de su cintura.

-Porque has estado enojado desde hace una hora, más o menos- contestó, sintiéndose triste por un momento. Había notado que su esposo había dejado de mostrar su rostro serio pero afable, desde hace unos minutos. Él paró de bailar y sorprendido parpadeó. Luego serenó su rostro y acunó su rostro con sus manos.

-Perdón, solo estoy celoso.

Ella le miró incrédula. Entonces él suspiró y la sacó de la fiesta, guiándola hacia la casa principal. Habían dos personas que no pensó iba a encontrar. Su maestro Kakashi no había respondido a su mensaje, y debido a que su viaje era personal, pensó que no lo interrumpiría por algo tan superficial como una boda. Y Sasuke, estaba allí, serio y elegante, mirando con atención el vestuario de su amiga. Sakura entendió los celos, y besó tiernamente la mejilla de su marido, para después caminar y abrazar felizmente tanto al Uchiha como a su sensei. El abrazo no los sorprendió. Antes de separarse, Kakashi le entregó un regalo que resultó ser uno de sus famosos libros. -Te servirá en tu vida de casada- Le susurró y luego se alejó para saludar a Neji.

Sasuke y Sakura necesitaban tiempo a solas.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-No sentía que era mi lugar interrumpir la ceremonia. -Contestó con un tono, que no era nada frío. Sakura asintió. -Es un buen hombre, espero que seas muy feliz.

Ella asintió, y aceptando su derrota, Sasuke dirigió sus fríos ojos a su rival. Caminó hasta llegar a él, le tendió la mano y los ojos de ambos dijeron muchas cosas. Todos sintieron el momento exacto en el que Neji relajó su postura, más aún cuando un ruidoso Naruto hizo su entrada triunfal para molestar a sus amigos y saludar con emoción a Kakashi.

-No entiendo como la linda Sakura pudo casarse con alguien tan posesivo- Fue la intervención que hizo el esposo de Temari cuando entró al recinto. Su esposa había buscado un lugar para cambiar a Daichi, el niño que era la sensación en la aldea por su peculiar color de ojos.

-No molestes.

-Sobretodo hoy, estaba preciosa.

-Te lo advierto Kentako- Le dijo sin amenazas en su voz. Su amigo era así, se burlaba de todos y siempre lograba sacarlo de las casillas.

-Me pregunto si sus hijas serán igual de hermosas, no dudo en que tendrán muchos pretendientes, quizá más de un dolor de cabeza. Bueno, creo que debo irme antes de que el dueño del lugar me saque de su propia reunión. -Aseguró jocoso antes de dejarlo.

Maldito fuera el imbécil ese.

Tenía razón, era probable que sus hijas fueran tan hermosas como ella. Estaba seguro de que sería sobreprotector con ellas. Sobre todo cuando la veía con ese vestido, con esa mirad ay esa sonrisa con la que ahora se dirigía a él. Sasuke ya se había despedido y Naruto se dirigió a la fiesta junto a su sensei. Probaría que ya era todo un adulto.

-¿Tenías que abrazarlos?

-Vamos señor celoso, eres mi esposo.

-Jum. -Bufó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La llevó con su otra mano, puesta en su espalda, hacia su casa. Era bien sabido que los esposos podían retirarse en cualquier momento, y todos entendían que Sakura necesitaba descanso. 

Aunque eso era lo último que quería darle Hyuga por ese día.

)(

Los días que le siguieron a la ceremonia fueron prácticamente de ensueño para Sakura. Aunque su esposo se iba desde muy temprano, intentaba llegar lo más temprano posible, o al menos almorzar con ella, o visitarla cuando podía.

Aunque no era una obligación. Neji Hyuga se sentía en la obligación de acompañar a su ahora, oficialmente, embarazada esposa porque solo los dioses sabían lo que era tener a su pequeña mujer muerta de la rabia y del estrés.

Ya le había tirado algo encima, y lo peor era que a todos en su familia parecía enternecerles la situación.

¡La mujer estaba loca! ¡Rompía cosas por doquier! Se sentía insultada si le decían que su vientre era hermoso por lo redondo que era, y sentía demasiada rabia cuando él no le cumplía sus caprichos. Caprichos diabólicos que lo despertaban a las 3 de la mañana para buscar en las cocinas algo decente. Generalmente, algo demasiado dulce para su gusto.

-Creo que deberías dejar de comer tanto dulce, podría ser perjudicial para …

\- ¡Te odio!

Allí comenzaban de nuevo. Habían pasado tres meses; las patadas eran más intensas, los dolores se habían vuelto una constante y su esposa estaba más hermosa, radiante y furiosa que nunca. Si alguien le preguntara si la embarazaría de nuevo, con certeza respondería que sí, no se perdería por nada aquello.

-Neji cariño, no tenías porqué traer todo eso es...Vaya- Expresaba anonadada viendo la cuantiosa cantidad de comida dulce en su mesa. Ese día Neji había decidido sorprenderla de buena manera, y había ordenado a traer los mejores dulces de la aldea. Estaba de más decir que Sakura lloro de la felicidad, y preocupó de nuevo a su esposo. Pero era algo a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar.

Su trabajo como jefe era extenuante, exigente y a la vez, interesante. Se sentía inmerso en su familia como nunca lo había hecho antes. Los consejos de su tío y de los otros sabios siempre lo animaban, y desde ese puesto podía comprender perfectamente el peso del deber y el honor que su tío había tenido que cargar. Peso al que se le añadió la muerte de su padre.

Sakura lo sintió.

Sintió el momento en el que desapareció en los ojos de Neji todo el dolor y el odio. El resentimiento y rabia que tenía con su familia había mutado, podía verlo en su forma de hablar, de preocuparse por la salud de su obstinada tía o de su fiera prima Hanabi, en especial con el embarazo de Hinata. Aunque bueno, en el nivel de sobreprotección parecía que estaba a la par con Naruto.

Unas semanas después, Sakura sintió que volvía a la realidad cuando sus amigas la visitaron. La charla, los consejos y la comida estaban al punto, pero todas sentían que algo pasaba. No era la charla amargada de Tsunade acompañada de un gran vaso de licor, era que Ino parecía acompañarla en su dolor. En efecto, Ino parecía decaída, estaba silenciosa y aunque la pillaran desprevenida y sonriera, parecía una sonrisa tiste.

-Cerda ¿Estás bien?

Su mejor amiga terminó su trago, en una secreta competencia con Tsunade. -Estoy bien.-Pero sus ojos mentían. Ino era hermosa, tan independiente, tan fuerte y divertida que notar su tristeza era algo demasiado claro. Su mejor amiga siguió como si nada el resto de la noche, hasta que sus esposos fueron por ellas. Shikamaru no llegó y Sakura se preocupó. Aquello era extraño.

Shikamaru e Ino siempre habían sido algo _diferentes_ si se le podía llamar de esa manera. A Ino le gustaba divertirse, estar con diversos hombres en distintos tiempos, le gustaba su independiencia y Shikamaru bueno, era Shikamaru. Era atractivo, y su innegable inteligencia lo volvía aún más atractivo para otras. Había sido un mujeriego mucho tiempo, pero cuando las cosas comenzaron con Ino él pareció cambiar. Y parecía dedicarle todo el tiempo que podía una vez llegaba de una misión. Los hombres esperaron abajo cuando Sakura indicó que quería mostrarles algo. Las chicas la siguieron automáticamente.

-Suéltalo.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Parpadeo confundida hasta que vio a su amiga mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser la habitación más hermosa que hubiera conocido antes, en una cama comoda y con tres expectantes preocupadas.

Soltó un suspiro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no quería soltar ninguna. No lo había hecho antes y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

-Si no me dices inmediatamente qué pasa, le voy a preguntar a Shikamaru-Fue la seria amenaza de su mejor amiga la que la hizo abrazarse a esta con necesidad.

Las tres se miraron extraño. Ni siquiera la animada Temari sentía que debía insistir en aquello. Algo parecía fuera de lugar. ¿La Exuberante Ino Yamanaka ...así?- Por favor haz lo que quieras hacer. Sabes que nunca te vamos a juzgar.

Las dulces palabras de Hinata hicieron lo que unas semanas atrás no había sido capaz de hacer. Sakura tuvo que contenerla porque lloraba con fuerza. Inclusive Hinata tenía ganas de llorar ante aquello. Temari simplemente apretó su mano, porque no era muy asidua a ese tipo de demostraciones.

-Todo va a pasar y va a estar bien- Fue el mantra que suavemente comenzó a decir la peli rosa mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga. Se calmó tiempo después y entre hipidos se distanció lo suficiente. Se sentía terrible. Como si todo en lo que hubiera creído se hubiera caído en pique. Sus bellos ojos antes vivarrachos se encontraban ahora vacíos ahora.-Shikamaru me traiciono. Él..tiene a otra mujer.

Aquello no se lo vieron venir. Ninguna.

El shock en sus rostros no le hizo ningún bien a la mujer en cuestión pero se contuvo. Ya no lloraría más. Espero que sus reacciones, que habían sido de lejos parecidas a la suya, le indicaran cómo continuar.

-Fue una compañera del trabajo la que me lo dijo. En un pueblo vecino donde vive su novio hay un bar muy interesante. Cuando selo encontró ahí dijo que quería saludarme, porque él no parecía estar en una misión, pero entonces. -Su voz se rompió levemente.- Estaba con otra mujer, y ella estaba sobre él, besándolo.

-No...No..

Pero Hinata no podía pedir que aquello no fuera verdad con el mismo ímpetu con el que ella lo hacía.-Lo confronté. Le pregunte si era cierto, también quién era ella y solo respondió que era cierto. Había estado con esa mujer esa noche y no quiso decirme quién era.

De hecho lo recordaba muy bien.

 _-Es cierto._

 _Su desconcierto y confusión no era nada para el sentimiento que ahora albergaba su corazón. Su novio estaba en su sala, sentado esperándola para salir. Se sentó sin pensarlo en el mueble frente a él. Su rostro no tenía ninguna mueca de disgusto o de relajo, como siempre la tenía, ahora tenía una mueca seria._

 _-Es cierto- Se repitió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, y su mente se quería negar a creer esas mentiras. Pero la mirada de él estaba allí. ¿Por qué? ¿No había sido ella una buena novia? ¿No había dejado a todos los hombres fuera de su liga? Oh Dios…¿No le había dicho unos días atrás que lo quería? ¿Que realmente lo quería? Adoraba su actitud despreocupada, que fuera capaz de seguir sus juegos, que la hiciera caer rendida a sus pies con sus caricias. Que se preocupara por sus padres o por ella, siempre de forma indirecta._

 _Entonces …¿Por qué?_

 _La comprensión llego de súbito a su mente._

 _-Hiroshi dijo que la mujer era hermosa. Que parecía exótica. morena , de ojos verdes. y unas curvas para matar.-Esas habían sido exactamente las palabras de su compañera. Shikamaru la miraba serio, sin admitir o negar nada. Estaba rígido, esperando la explosión de su novia.- Así que era eso- Suspiró, no sintiéndose capaz de aguantar otro minuto más con él.- Debe ser una mujer increíble si … si me engañas con ella.-Más silencio.- Comprendo. Aunque quizá no fue la única- comentó para sí._

 _-Fue la única._

 _No, aquello no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo. Sus intensos ojos azules dejaron de mirarlo sintiendo que de pronto aquel hombre que tanto había querido, por el que tanto se había esforzado ya no la quería allí._

 _¿No era lo suficientemente bonita? No. Ya se lo había dejado claro. ¿No era tan divertida o inteligente para él? Tampoco. ¿No era suficiente que pensara todo el tiempo en que hacer para satisfacerlo? Porque lo quería, lo amaba, y por primera vez en sus veinticinco años, quería esforzarse por alguien. -Vete._

 _-Quiero hablar. Debes dejar que me explique…_

 _-No te quiero volver a ver más. -Dijo en un hilillo de voz. El hombre por primera vez se sintió desesperado de verdad. No era solo el hecho de que lo había descubierto, era el hecho de que no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Ella no lo dejaba hablar, pero tampoco parecía ella misma. La ino que conocía era estruendosa, fiera, ruidosa. Pero frente a él había una mujer que jamás pensó ver en ella. Una mujer herida._

 _-No quiero hablar. Quiero que te vayas ¡joder! Llamare a mi padre si no te vas. -Atinó ella sin levantar la voz. No lo miro cuando subió a su cuarto, cuando a cada paso que daba sentía que se le iba todo._

-Volvió después. Pretendía hablar y lo hizo. -Por su voz, parecía que aquello no era bueno. Sakura le apretó la mano. - Dijo que había salido con Sai un tiempo atrás y que, bueno, lo había llevado allí. Que la conoció y que se negó. -Una sonrisa triste se formó justo en ese momento.- Pero no pudo hacerlo después. No fui lo suficiente mujer para él, supongo. Pero- advirtió a las bocas que ya estaba por protestar- Lo cierto es que es un estúpido. No me merece, y no es lo suficientemente hombre para mí.

El resto de esa noche las mujeres se dedicaron a cuidar a Ino. Esta e había ido en la tarde, afirmando que estaba bien, que debía ir a trabajar. Sin querer que fuera así, su mejor amiga le había dado una preocupación que no había pensado hasta el momento.

¿Qué pasaría con los años? ¿Neji dejaría de sentir deseo por ella? ¿Y si dejaba de quererla? Sakura no era tonta, pese a que su matrimonio llevaba unas cuantas semanas, sabía la cantidad de ofertas de matrimonio que algunos jefes de clanes o negociantes le hacían a su marido. ¿Qué era ella contra eso? El tiempo pasaría. Se consideraba alguien bonita, sí, pero mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas aparecían y Neji era tan atractivo y tan poderoso que era un blanco fácil.

¿Su esposo sería capaz de engañarla?

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Oh...Hola -Respondió ida. Estaba recostada "Leyendo" un libro, pero su esposo sabía que había algo más.

-Ya te enteraste.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

-Desde el principio. -Aceptó sin remordimientos. Terminó de quitarse la ropa para recostarse. Le gustaba dormir sin ropa, inclusive era más rápido cuando en las mañanas Sakura amanecía con deseos. - ¿Cómo está ella?

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque ya tengo suficientes problemas con el clan como para meterme en otro que no me incumbe.

Sakura captó la indirecta. Se relajó en la cama aceptando el peso extra que llegaba a esta. No tardo en ir hacia sus brazos.- Está destrozada. Nunca había visto a Ino enamorada en realidad. Siempre ha sido tan alegre, tan libertina que saber que se ha enamorado y que la pasa mal me pone muy triste.

Su esposo dejó que se desahogara en sus brazos. El día había sido ajetreado, sobretodo porque finalmente llegaban los jóvenes Hyuga comentándole qué querían hacer, y también porque algunos Hyuga mayores habían decidido salir del condominio para viajar o vivir en otra parte. Además de los negocios...Pero estaba despierto, atento a cada cosa que su esposa decía.

-Creo que...nunca pensé que algo así le pudiera pasar.

Después de eso el silencio hizo mella, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Neji se notaba tenso después.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él la miró. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna pregunta o emoción, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa. Al menos para Sakura.

-Fue algo estúpido.

-Neji..

-Solo que, tengo a la mujer más hermosa de la aldea a mi lado. Y estoy ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, puedo volverme alguien aburrido y …

-Siempre seré tuya, lo sabes.-Interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Así que ella no era la única que lo pensaba.

-Lo sé- Respondió más seguro, abrazando con más fuerza a su mujer.

-En realidad- Admitió- Soy yo la que debería preocuparse. Eres atractivo, jefe de un clan, eres muy habilidoso- susurraba, contando con sus dedos- Eres muy atractivo ¿Ya lo dije?

Un resoplido cubrió su cuello.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Y si en unos años ya no estoy… tan joven y bonita? Y si de tanto parir tus hijos- señaló, en un tono que intentaba sonar enojado- se te acerca algún jefe proponiéndote que te cases con su hija porque, sería una buena alianza, sería joven y bonita y …Neji…

-Sandeces.- Respondió después del leve mordisco que le hizo a su cuello. Dirigió su mano hacia su vientre y lo acarició, como venía siendo su costumbre.- Seré siempre tuyo. Aun cuando seas tan vieja que no puedas caminar, allí estaré.

-Ohhh. Hubiera sido demasiado lindo si no hubieras dicho lo de no caminar. ¿Sabes quién soy?

-¿Sakura Hyuga?

-Mmm- Se acurrucó más contra él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Suena tan bien. ¿Qué más?

-Eres mía.

Cinco años atrás se hubiera enojado y le habría dicho que no era un objeto. Pero entonces recordó esas mismas palabras cuando le propuso hacer el amor con él. -Al final terminaste haciéndolo, hace unos años lo dijiste. ¿Recuerdas?

-La memoria de las mujeres me sorprende. Si, y cumplí.

-Mhmmm.

-Habla.

-¿Desde cuándo te empecé a gustar? Y no roles los ojos.

-En el hospital. Cuando desperté, recuerdo haberte visto.

-¿Y?-Interrogó sabiendo que había algo más.

-Pensé en lo bien que te sentirías debajo de mí.

-¡Neji!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es el uniforme.

-Pero, ¿Desde allí te empecé a gustar?

-No lo sé. Después no solo era tu cuerpo- Mencionó, acariciando por encima sus caderas. Claro que recordaba cuando Neji la devoraba con la mirada.-Eran tus respuestas audaces.

-Eras tan caprichoso. Acostumbrado a que se siguieran tus órdenes.- Se quejó falsamente.

-Tu mirada, controladora enojona- Resaltó- Tu olor, tu ingenio. No lo sé. Pero estoy perdido.

-¿Quieres repetir eso?

-No seas caprichosa.

-Ummm.

-Deja los pucheros- Advirtió, amasando con dureza una de sus nalgas.-Ahora tu responde.

-¡Ah! ¡Neji!-Regañó acalorada, para después reírse con ternura.- Supongo que cuando eras tan poco sutil y me sentía desnuda cada vez que me veías.

-¿Entonces estás enamorada de todos los pervertidos que te miran así?-Reclamo, amasando de nuevo otra nalga.

Ella río.- ¡Aja! Admitiste que eres un pervertido.

-Estás demasiado risueña.

-Ah- exclamó cuando fue mordida nuevamente. Después de esa charla definitivamente, iba a necesitar de la perversión de su esposo. Cuando se calmaron, respondió- Era extraño. La primera vez que me …gustaba que alguien me mirara así. Me hizo sentirme querida. Y en especial, que fueras tan gentil y atento.

Él beso su frente.-Puedo serlo de nuevo.

-Si.

Después de amarse de nuevo, como la primera vez, cayeron dormidos. Los días siguientes Sakura utilizó por fin las ropas lujosas y bellas de maternidad cuando se encontraba en su casa. Fuera de esta, utilizaba ropa más ancha pero no de maternidad. Lo bueno de ser una mujer delgada era que le permitía esconder su estado, pero en unos tres meses tendría que retirarse.

-Médica Haruno, la paciente Ashura la necesita.- Se dirigió hacia ella su ayudante ese día. Sakura sintió y trabajo cuidadosamente el resto de su jornada. Ya en la tarde pasaba por una panadería para comer algo junto a Ino. Se veía más recuperada que ese día, pero su mirada seguía opaca.

-Voy a viajar con unos amigos. El país del sonido ha propuesto una alianza con el hospital y quiero ir.

Dejó su avena a un lado. Eso no se lo esperaba.-¿Pero...volverás?

-No. Quiero salir, he estado toda mi vida en esta aldea y creo que es necesario buscar otros aires. Y si, también es por Shikamaru. Me pasa a buscar todas las noches y aun no entiende que una vez que terminamos tiene que dejar de hacer esas cosas.

-¿Pasa por ti?-Le cuestionó interesada. Aquello no lo sabía. Cuando ambos eran novios, y cuando Shikamaru no estaba en alguna misión, era una costumbre que la fuera a recoger para llevarla a su casa. No solo eso, también salían a comer o simplemente salían a bailar. Ellos eran una pareja un poco más divertida que Neji y ella, se recordó.

-Si. Esta semana he tenido que salir antes para que no venga por mí. Pero sigue viniendo. Lo peor de todo es que solo me acompaña hasta mi casa, no me dice nada más. Es perturbador

Después de su reunión con su mejor amiga, Sakura hablo con las chicas. Tenten ya había salido de labor de parto unos días después del festival, pero aun así pudieron juntarse. Todas convinieron que la rubia tenía razón, así que le organizaron una pequeña despedida y después de un mes, las cosas parecían retomar su rumbo.

-Está más grande cada vez- Señalaba Neji acariciando su barriga. Claro que lo estaba, entraban a los últimos meses y sus antojos se habían multiplicado. Su cansado esposo se había visto obligado a traer de la cocina unos deliciosos pasteles a las tres de la mañana. Pero no se quejaba, Sakura sabía que en el fondo aquello le gustaba, sentirse útil en el embarazo.

-No hemos elegido nombres.

-El que elijas estará bien.

Sus manos acariciaron en círculo la prominencia. Adoraba estar así, acostado junto a su esposa la tarde de un domingo. Ya no tenía que irse de un apartamento a la madrugada porque tenía misiones o porque no era su hogar. Ahora no tenía misiones pero su trabajo era demasiado pesado. Consumía cerca de dieciséis horas de su día, aunque los mismos sabios lo estaban regañando por pasar tanto tiempo trabajando. Lo habían obligado a contratar dos ayudantes de la familia con los cuales dividir sus tareas, uno para los negocios y la política y otro para los asuntos de su familia. Su tío inclusive le había dicho que habían otros cuartos donde los podían ubicar cerca al suyo.

-Si es mujer me gustaría mucho Hikari, o Sora o Mika.

-Estoy segura de que será bella y lista- Le susurró besando suavemente su cuello. Aquello le hizo cosquillas.-¿Si es un niño?

-Deberías ayudarme también-Se quejó, cuando las manos gruesas y atrevidas abrieron su kimono. Está de más decir que esa noche no escogieron el nombre para su bebé. Aunque los días siguientes si lo discutieron. Hirobi los invitaba a comer y allí discutían sobre cómo sería el entrenamiento de su bebé, pues sabían que pese a lo que quisiera decidir, tendría que entrenarse en las artes Hyuga. Con que Hiashi fuera el que entrenara a su futuro hijo o hija Sakura estaba bien. Compartían la cena con algunos miembros de la familia que los invitaba a comer, políticos o miembros importantes, y la mayoría de las veces, terminaban en la nueva casa de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Los días pasaban con rapidez. Sakura había tenido que retirarse en su Octavo mes porque ciertamente, ya no podía ocultar su estado. Todos la extrañaron pero sabían que volvería y aquello era lo que importaba. Por eso, Sakura se dedicó a descansar en su casa los días restantes. Bueno, después de que se desmayara luego de un día ajetreado en el hospital, había estado más que obligada por un enfurecido Neji a retirarse.

-No sabía qué me iba a desmayar- Se excusaba ella con una pequeña sonrisa ya en su cama matrimonial. Pero Neji no dejó de fruncir su ceño hasta una semana después cuando la supo en su hogar, leyendo, saludando a muchos de sus familiares o estudiando en su propio estudio.

Neji sabía que la sobreprotegía, que era muy posesivo, pero era su familia y aquella era la única explicación para que Sakura dejará de enojarse y aceptará sus tratos. Era más que obvio para ella que su esposo tenía miedo de perderla, y con todo los dolores que estaba teniendo últimamente, prefirió no pelear y hacerle caso. Esa mañana en especial, le llego una carta del país del sonido.

 _¡Frentona!_

 _Estoy bien, lamento no haberme comunicado antes pero las cosas han estado muy divertidas por acá. Hay una versión masculina de Tsunade como director así que ya te debes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer. He conocido a unos chicos muy interesantes y bueno, ya me instale en mi nuevo apartamento._

 _¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Me comentaron que ya no estás trabajando...Bueno, todos lo veíamos venir, tu esposo es verdaderamente algo...sobre protector. En fin, tengo que escribir como mil cartas a todos, pero sé que tengo que escribirte diferente._

 _Me siento mejor. Ya no duele tanto y no tengo que ver o escuchar de Shikamaru en todo el día, así que creo que las cosas estarán mejor. También conocí a un médico, en verdad que todo aquí es diferente, creo que si me quedaré a vivir._

 _¿Cómo estás con el embarazo? Ya estás cerca, y estoy segura que tus antojos incluyen toda la comida más engordadora de la vida. Solo espero que Neji no te deje cuando vea lo gorda que esta su esposa._

 _¡Era broma!_

Así terminaba su carta y Sakura estaba tan alegre como enjada…¡Ella gorda! Ni en sus sueños. Se levantaba temprano para caminar por los parques Hyuga, y también comía muy bien… a excepción de sus antojos y de las atenciones que recibía de todo el clan, podría decir que se alimentaba sanamente.

-¿Crees que estoy gorda?-Le preguntó al ojiperla mientras almorzaban. El hombre tosió increíblemente antes de reír como posiblemente nunca lo había escuchado. Está de más decir que no pudieron terminar de almorzar porque Neji la obligo a subir a su cuarto con él.

Que estaba gorda, válgale a él.

En todo ese tiempo no había tenido más noticias de Shikamaru. Al parecer pedía misiones nivel A todo el tiempo, y también, prefería las misiones individuales. No lo vio después de su matrimonio y se sintió de repente muy triste por aquello.

-¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan?

-En Shikamaru. No lo quiero juzgar, pero aun no comprendo por qué engaño a Ino. ¿Es que todos ustedes son así?

-¿Qué? NO, NO, NO- Exclamaba un rojo Naruto, intentando explicarle a ella y a su esposa que él nunca le sería infiel, que jamás lo había sido, que él la quería y esas cosas. Cuando Neji fue por ella, ambas no podían dejar de reír ante la reacción del séptimo Hokage.

Aunque seguía preocupada, las constantes cartas de su amiga la aliviaban. Ella estaba bien, tendría una nueva vida y se escuchaba muy optimista. No importaba que no hubieran funcionado las cosas con Shikamaru, ¡Habían muchos otros chicos!

)(

-Mañana iré a visitar a Tsunade y a los demás en el hospital. Iremos a comer en la tarde.

Neji frunció el ceño y la miró intensamente mientras comía las frutas que un pequeño del clan le había obsequiado. El lago tranquilizaba sus emociones, pero eso no alejaba la preocupación. Si él hubiera sido un Hyuga tradicional y ella una mujer normal, le habría prohibido no salir.

-Deberías comer más fresas, dicen que mejoran el humor. -Bufo de nuevo. Su astuta esposa le miraba perspicaz. Relajó sus facciones y le indicó que se acostara en su regazo.

-Iré con Tsue si así te sientes más tranquilo. -Inmediatamente su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, y Sakura respondió con una sonrisa. -Y puedes recogerme y cenamos juntos en la aldea.

-Lo tenías planeado.

-Ajá.

-Sagrados dioses- Musitó, con una leve sonrisa. Su esposa, valgale a los dioses, era la mujer con la actitud más fuerte de toda Konoha. La más audaz, y por lo que notaba, la más peligrosa.

Esa noche, mientras salían de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Konoha, a pedido del dueño del lugar, Sakura supo que la noche no sería ó con un leve mareo, que se intensificó cuando llegaron a la calle. Tsue y unos guardias esperaron en el coche y su esposo la tenía agarrada del brazo. Pero ella sintió que todo se caía cuando sintió un dolor potente. Sujetó con fuerza a Neji y este volteó a verla con asombro.

Entonces la palidez de su rostro fue notoria, y sintiendo los espasmos que leyó alguna vez en un pergamino, intentó serenarse. Intempestivamente rompe fuentes y ahora Neji luce tan preocupado y en su propia medida, atemorizado.

-Neji...Es...Es hora.

Tsue actuó más rápido y en un santiamén tuvo el coche prendido; ha pedido permiso a su jefe para que los guardias acomoden a su esposa, y luego, ha ordenado que les sigan mientras van camino al hospital.

Lo único que Tsue no pudo hacer fue remediar la fuerza con la que Sakura apretaba a su esposo, el miedo del jefe de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, y el dolor de Sakura Hyuga.

-Respira, llegaremos pronto.

-Neji y si … si no sale…-Intentó hablar, pero hiperventiló. Estaba tan asustada, precisamente esa tarde habían hablado de una paciente que había tenido problemas con su parto. El agarre en su mano fue más firme.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Y había tanta determinación en su mirada, que Sakura asintió. Y aunque claramente se quejó del dolor, y siguió apretando el pobre brazo de su esposo, Sakura se sentía esperanzada. Tsunade la asistió, Neji se refuso a alejarse de su lado, parándose junto a su camilla por casi dos horas hasta que finalmente la tierna Hikari lloró por primera vez.

¡Era una niña!

Para ambos fue mágico el momento. Ambos estaban cansados, y aunque Sakura sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, espero hasta ver a su bebita en sus brazos. Tsunade y los enfermeros salieron con miradas de cariño, y Neji finalmente ocupó un lugar en la camilla, a petición de Sakura.

Estaban ensimismados con el pequeño bulto morado. Había una pequeña cabesita que sobresalía, blanca y con algunos pelos casi que transparentes. La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados, sus puños estaban bien cerrados y la pulsera del clan Hyuga yacía en su muñeca.

-Es una niña.

-Sí- Respondió lacónicamente. Sakura volteó a verlo. No quería dañar el momento, pero su corazón le recordaba la razón por la que había huido. Las mujeres generalmente no eran bien recibidas en clanes tan antiguos.

Su corazón latió tranquilo y feliz. Neji parecía más enamorado de ella que ella misma, lo cual era imposible.

Se quedaron inmersos en ella nuevamente, hasta que sintió que estaban muy alejados.-Sus mejillas son muy suaves.-Neji las tocó con temor. El llanto parecía volver a ratos.-¿Me reconoces? Soy mamá, si, te di mucho de comer.-Le habló entre lágrimas nuevamente.

Era mamá.

Y no iba a ser cualquier mamá. Iba a ser la mamá que más amara, cuidara y protegiera a sus hijos. Les daría tanto amor, que al final se sentirían hastiados de este, y allí estaría Neji, como su parte equlibradora.

-Él es papá. -Le señaló, guiando su pequeña mano al dedo del mayor. Lo agarró con fuerza.

-Tiene potencial.

Su esposa rio. Su bebé parecía calmada ahora, como si reconociera sus voces, y no soltaba a su padre. -Eso es, no lo sueltes. Él estuvo esperándote tanto tiempo, y aguantó bien los antojos.

-Sí que lo hice.- Fue lo único que pudo decir después. Su alma tenía por fin el descanso que había buscado tanto. Con una pelusa rosada y unas mejillas infladas, Hikari significó tanto en ese momento. Él no era como Sakura, no podría ponerlo en palabras. Solo sabía que daría todo lo que fuera por esa pequeña, absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla?

-Si- Sakura entregó a su bebé, y en cuestión de segundos se abandonó al sueño con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Neji. Este lo supo, acomodó como pudo las sábanas y cuando nadie lo vio, dejó ver lo maravillado que estaba con aquel pequeño ser con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Su pequeña casi cabía en sus manos. Aunque durmió cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, las enfermeras pasaron para vigilar a la bebé, y una tras otra ( ¿No se supone que es solo una la encargada? Gritaría luego Tsunade) revisaba con cariño a la primera hija de Sakura, encantadas por el cuadro tan íntimo y conmovedor que resultaban los tres acostados.

Casi toda la aldea fue a visitar a Sakura al hospital. Si alguna vez Tsunade se enojó por la cantidad de gente que visitaba a Neji alguna vez, esta vez no pudo decir nada, era su favorita de quien se trataba. Duraron dos días en el hospital.

-Es preciosa.

-Lo es.

-Puedo ver la cantidad de chicos que van a pedirle matrimonio. Será una fila larga.

-Cállate.

Mientras Kentako y Neji discutían fuera de la habitación, las amigas rodeaban a Sakura, alabando la tierna pelusita que era el cabello de Hikari.

-¿Ya abrió los ojos?

-No, aún no lo hace.

-De seguro serán de tu color.- Dijo Temari, a la par que cargaba a su hiperactivo hijo de apenas unos meses. -Serán hermosos.

-Competirán con los de tu hijo. A ver Daichi, mírame- Llamaba Sakura desde su cama al pequeño bulto en los brazos de Temari. Sus ojos eran tan llamativos y brillantes.

-Oh, parece que quiere ir donde la tía Sakura.

-Ohh, ven, ven - Lo que no supieron, fue que cuando su madre lo puso en la cama, lo primero que hizo el bebé fue acercarse a la bebé. Parecía encantado, sonriendo y llamando a su mamá para que viera la pequeña criatura.

-¡Vaya! Parece que le gusta Hikari- Señaló Hinata. Todas asintieron encantadas. Desde ese momento comenzaron a emparejarlos.

-Mira cariño, a Daichi le gusta Hikari.

-¿Qué?

-Wuao, Daichi tiene altos estándares cariño.

-Kentako…

-¿Qué? Podremos ser familia ¿No lo ves?

El ambiente divertido no abandonó la reunión. Aunque bueno, solo había alguien a quien no le divertía esa escena. ¿Su pequeña? Ella era su bebé, y nadie se la quitaría.

-Ya está Neji, deja tu enojo. Eran bromas.

-Jum.

-Si no dejas de refunfuñar duermes fuera. -Fue la clara advertencia de su mujer una vez estuvo instalada en su hogar. Neji obedeció. A partir de ese momento comenzarían a remodelar uno de los cuartos para que Hikari lo ocupara. Pero en unos meses, esa pequeña, llena de burbujas y gargajeos era de ellos por el momento.

-¿Mejor?

-Si. -Repuso alegre, recostándose en su cama. Su esposo le ayudó sosteniendo su mayor tesoro. -¿Qué pasa?

-Abrió los ojos.

Sakura se sorprendió y pidió que se la pasara. En efecto, su pequeña murmuraba unas incoherentes palabras, y unos brillantes ojos verdes la recibieron. No supo porque, pero una lágrima cayó de su rostro. Su esposo la limpió con rapidez, estaba tan feliz.

-Es hermosa.

-Lo es.

-No lo entiendes, ella… Ella…

-Es nuestra hija.

-Y vamos a quererla, y cuidarla y protegerla tanto.

-Y no se va a casar con ese tal Dai.

-Dejemos que sea ella quien lo decida.

Neji la miro de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, relajándolo cuando su esposa le recordó con la mirada la amenaza. Hikari sería el pilar que conectaba por fin al clan con la aldea. Sería siempre la niña de papá, consentida y mimada hasta el exceso por los mayores, y claramente por sus padres. Neji no quería saberlo, pero sería también el primer amor de muchos jóvenes, y la primera en lastimar a quien se atreviera a importunarle, sobre todo a cierto rubio de ojos brillantes.

-Por ahora yo lo haré.

-Kami sama ¿Con quién me case?

-Lo recordarás después.

Bien, esa era una promesa. Una linda promesa que la emocionaba tanto, como ver a su esposo jugando tiernamente con Hikari. Su pequeña luz, su pequeña guerrera.

¿Habían tomado las decisiones correctas?

No lo sabían. Se habían arriesgado tanto, pero todo valía la pena si podía escuchar a Neji enojándose con su pequeña de cuatro años por querer irse sola al colegio. Neji no entendía que a las mujeres Hyuga- Haruno no les gustaba que persiguieran a sus esposos, o padre en su defecto, pues, aunque se lo explicaran tantas veces, su dulce niña parecía no comprender que su papi era su papi y no su esposo.

-Mamá, papi no está.

-Lo sé cariño, ¿Quieres ir por él? - Le preguntó desde la cocina. Su pequeña se había despertado después de llegar exhausta del entrenamiento. Pero no podía quejarse, la familia Hyuga era algo estricta.

\- ¿Y por helado?

-Que sean dos por favor, recuerda a tu hermano.

-Sii- Aseguró corriendo a encontrarla para acariciar su abultado vientre, y darle un beso. - ¿Cuándo vas a salir a jugar?

-Ya casi.

-Bueno, voy por papi.

Su atolondrada hija salió corriendo, empujando a quien se le atravesara por el pasillo en busca de su padre. Paso por encima de su tío Tsue, y abrió el cuarto principal donde su padre estaba reunido. Cinco minutos después, aun con asuntos por resolver en la reunión, padre e hija salieron a comprar helado para cinco.

La familia había crecido.

* * *

¿Fin?

Ciertamente no es el capítulo final. ¡Los engañé! Lo cierto es que muero de ganas por contarles muchas cosas. Primero, fue algo corto pero quería que fuera conciso, sin escenas de más. Quería mostrar más a fondo la relación entre nuestra parejita favorita, y bueno, el embarazo claramente. ¡Bienvenida al mundo Hikari! Lo cierto es que espero que tengan algunas preguntas, ¿Quién es el nuevo miembro de la familia? ¿Cómo sería una Hikari adolescente? ¿Algún día Neji dejará de ser celoso? ¿Qué tipo de mamá será Sakura? Espero que surjan más preguntas, y que les haya gustado esto. Debido a que estoy trabajando no me puedo quedar mucho, pero subiré el capítulo en unos días, no se infarten. Ah, y me encantaría saber qué les pareció. A los que me han apoyado como Nekatniss, Mican ( por no señalarlos a todos) ¡Muchas gracias! Me gusta mucho leerlos y saber que les emociona tanto como a mí. Espero sus reacciones.

Nos vemos pronto! Muy pronto!

- **Namba64.**


	14. Chapter 14

¡ **Feliz año nuevo**!

Adore este fic como no tienen idea. Me encantó poder hablar con algunas de las lectoras, y fue bastante divertido hacer este último capítulo. Tengo algunas ideas para hacer otro fic de esta pareja, algo mucho más corto. De hecho este era un One-Shot supuestamente.

En fin, les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, excepto los inventados y la misma trama en sí. Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos en otro fic

¡Besos y abrazos!

* * *

- **Namba64.**

-Hikari ¿Estás en casa?

-Si mamá- Declaró quitándose sus zapatos. Su madre, de alguna extraña manera, siempre lograba saber cuándo llegaba a casa. Estaba exhausta, las cosas como jounin cada vez eran más serias y exigían más de sí misma. Aunque eso no era lo que estaba atormentándola últimamente.

-Ven al estudio ¿quieres?

Asintió y subió las escaleras. En el camino se encontró a su hermana y la saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esta la siguió al despacho de su madre, la tuvo contestando millones de preguntas. Había llegado de su séptima misión individual y tenía que darle el resumen a su ocupada madre. Una que no paraba de escribir en unos pergaminos. Era su nuevo libro, estaba segura.

-Esto está cada vez más desordenado. -Su madre levantó la mirada y fue inmediatamente hacia ella. Los apapachos, mimos y abrazos no esperaron y no pararon hasta llegada la noche. Había pasado tres meses en una misión hasta que por fin habían logrado localizar a un grupo de criminales, era la única hija mujer de sus padres, y era la consentida.

-Estás más alta, y mucho más bonita- Le decía su abuela cuando llegó para almorzar a su casa con el abuelo Hiashi. Su padre llegó después, la miro en toda la cena. Era una costumbre, mirar que su hija no estuviera herida, notar lo cambiaba que estaba hasta que por fin fuera más de noche y él se despidiera de ella antes de dormir. Solo su madre podía saber lo afectuoso que era su padre con ella. La abrazo con fuerza y acarició su cabello hasta que supuso que el sueño la vencería y la dejó dormir solo para tener toda la información al día siguiente. Esa era la rutina cuando llegaba.

No se podía quejar. Su celular sonó, pero no quiso contestar. Estaban en temporada navideña, una costumbre de occidente que también había comenzado a incursionar en la aldea. Esa era Zhao, su mejor amiga, diciéndole que en su casa harían una cena y que la invitaban.

-Está tan hermosa.

-No debiste dejarla ir, está nevando mucho.

-Pero Tsue la llevará y la traerá después, no te preocupes. - Le justifico abrazándolo. Dejando la lectura a un lado, se dedicó a amar el cuerpo maduro a su lado. La juventud seguía latente en ambos, pero la madurez también. Pese a esto, Neji nunca negaría que ama más el cuerpo de su mujer ahora que el que poseía cuando era más joven, veinte años atrás. Los adora por igual, pero la redondez de ese cuerpo que ya ha sido suyo más de una vez le encantaba.

Y a Sakura le encantaba lo adulto que se veía Neji. No había descuidado su cuerpo por su trabajo, al contrario, lo había ejercitado más, sobre todo en los entrenamientos que había tenido con su hija años atrás.

\- ¿Tienes ganas?

Su esposo la miro inquisidor. – Sabes que sí.

Eso no cambiaba.

\- ¿Crees que Sora nos escuche?

-Está en la casa de Naruto, al parecer le gusta jugar mucho con Boruto.

Aquello fue suficiente para fruncirle el ceño. Su esposa río. -Tiene once años apenas, dudo mucho que se le declare o algo por el estilo.

-No con mi niña.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos?

-Ninguna.

-Aunque Hikari ya no es una niña. ¿La viste recién? Es una chica tan hermosa, y ya es una adulta. Lástima que no pudimos celebrarle su cumpleaños, estaba en esa horrible misión.

El otro frunció el ceño. Si había algo que lograba enojar a Neji era sin duda, reconocer que sus hijas crecerían y que algún día tendrían una familia propia. -Pero siguen siendo nuestras niñas por ahora. Y no creas que no odio que tenga misiones. Está poniendo en peligro el futuro del clan.

Su esposa le abrazo. – Dijo que este año se retiraría. Comenzará a trabajar exclusivamente contigo hasta que te sustituya.

Su esposa no se lo decía, pero Neji sabía que pedía más tiempo con ella. Desde hace unos años salía más temprano; pero su mujer era libre, le encantaba viajar, y solo habían podido ir a la aldea del sonido un fin de semana. Así que la idea de dejarle su cargo a su hija era oportuno para todos: Su hija le daría una nueva modernización al clan, era una líder nata, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo fue él. Era feroz, confiada e inteligente como su madre, pero también era fría y estoica cuando se le requería. Quiso golpear de nuevo al imbécil que había dicho que debía haber tenido un varón. No conocían a Hikari, sin duda.

-Dices que no notaste nada extraño en Hikari ¿cierto? -Más que una pregunta, aquello parecía una demanda y Sakura tuvo que mentirle un poco. Al igual que Temari, tenían sus dudas acerca de sus dos hijos. No le negaría nunca que le encantaba la idea de que a Hikari le gustara Dai y viceversa. Hacían tan buena pareja, aunque fueran tan peleones. Pero si se preocupaba por la posible reacción de su esposo. Estaba segura de que no lo tomaría bien. Mucho menos su hija cuando se diera cuenta de que el atractivo ninja había ido a cenar a menudo con ellos para abonar terreno.

Una pelea fue precisamente la que tuvo después Hikari cuando al llegar al área de entrenamiento se encontró a su máxima preocupación recostado en su casillero. No se sonrojó ante la llamativa imagen.

-Quítate

-No, hasta que me perdones.

-Si no te quitas voy a destruir todas tus cosas. -Aquello no era una buena amenaza, pero no pensaba claramente. No después de que el imbécil se hubiera atrevido.

-Solo fue un beso. No te hice nada malo, además te dije que no tenías que ayudar a ese imbécil nuevamente. Fue tu culpa- Le acusó con el dedo.

-El sensei me lo pidió- Dijo intentando controlar su furia. Recogió su ropa de los casilleros y siguió hacia el baño que había allí, pero ah, el idiota de Dai también quería hacer lo mismo.

Lo miró enojada con aquellos ojos verdes heredados de su madre. Él sonrió de medio lado. -Te ves sexy cuando te enojas.

\- ¡Oh Kami-sama ! -Gritó exasperada metiéndose al baño antes de que él la alcanzará. Mientras se bañó escuchó su voz del otro lado pidiéndole disculpas, exigiéndole que dejara de ver al "imbécil" quien era en realidad un buen amigo, y que saliera con él esa noche.

Rodó los ojos.

Se miró al espejo intentando reprimir lo que sentía. Pero no podía. -Ignóralo, ve a entrenar, eso será todo. -Se dijo ante el espejo. Este devolvía la imagen de una hermosa y despampanante adulta de veinte años más alta que el promedio, delgada para preocupación de su abuela, con un uniforme de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga.

Cuando salió él solo le dio una mirada exasperada dándole a entender que estaba furiosa y nadie, ni siquiera su papá, se atrevía a hablarle cuando estaba en ese estado.

Para su infortunio Dai o Daichi, según la tía Temari, era la única persona que escapaba de ese nadie.

-Escucha- Le dijo acercándose como siempre lo hacía. Eran así, habían crecido juntos, inclusive dormido juntos desde bebes. Pero de unos años para atrás a Hikari le incomodaba aquella forma de acercamiento. - No volveré a besarte por ahora- ¡Ese cretino! -Okey, al menos hasta que tú quieras. Pero sal conmigo hoy, hay una película muy buena que quiero ver, vamos, será como en los viejos tiempos.

Hikari dudo.

Y eso pareció todo para que el atractivo joven se alejara jovial diciéndole que la recogería a las 8. Dio un suspiro exasperado.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y ya? - Le preguntó Zhao Lee en el entrenamiento. El sensei que las estaba entrenando cortó su conversación y les puso a trabajar en exceso. Estaban en el centro de entrenamiento para ninjas. Un lugar increíblemente grande y lleno de máquinas y profesionales del entrenamiento para las futuras generaciones de ninjas.

Ella hacía parte del cuerpo élite de mujeres fundado por la madre de Zhao Lee, Ten Ten Lee y Temari Hideaki. Bufó al recordar ese apellido, claramente, Dai tenía que ser excelente y brillante *. Era en realidad muy interesante darse cuenta de que muchas mujeres querían también formar parte de ese grupo, encargado de misiones intensas de espionaje generalmente.

Y bueno, eso explicaba porque sus entrenamientos eran tan extensos.

-Porque es un mujeriego, tú lo has visto, tú lo conoces-Le recriminó cuando estaban caminando hacia su casa. Su papá detestaba que hiciera eso, pero no iba a permitir tratos diferentes porque era la hija del jefe.

Aun si eso significo que su papá no le hablara por un mes

Su amiga rio y la tomó del brazo.-Siempre dijo que se iba a casar contigo.

-No me lo recuerdes. Papá detesta a todos mis compañeros y amigos, pero a él lo odia especialmente. ¡Incluso discuten a la par sobre cualquier tema! De hecho- Comentó bajando el volumen después de saludar a unos conocidos en el amino- Papá me ha prohibido salir con él.

-¿Qué? Es romántico, un amor prohibido- Replicó soñadora como su padre.

-Y tenía cuatro años-Terminó de confesar para reír divertida. Las caras risueñas de su amiga le hacían pasar los nervios que tenía desde que había "quedado" con Dai para salir.

Cuando llego a casa fue a ver primero a su padre. Terminaba de firmar unos documentos, al parecer se le había hecho tarde. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola -Le saludó y el maduro y apuesto Neji volteo de inmediato para ver a su adorada hija. Sus facciones se relajaron y espero su beso de su primogénita. - ¿Cómo va eso?

-Ya terminé -Era mentira, ambos lo sabían, pero Neji Hyuga nunca había desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad para estar con su familia.-Kakashi escribió. Dice que está de acuerdo con que lo acompañes en ese viaje.

\- ¿No estás enojado? Porque hace un mes parecías muy enojado. Tan enojado que no quisiste comer el postre que hice, y me demoré bastante en hacerlo, lo sabes.

-Eres tan resentida como tu madre- Expresó él, saludando a los mayores que pasaban a visitarlo. Hikari también los saludó, y dejo que la elogiaran por todos sus logros. No le importaban mucho, pero al parecer a los mayores del clan los llenaba de orgullo.

-No voy a discutirte eso. -Dijo, tomando la mano de su padre para caminar. Neji recordaba cuando alrededor de los cuatro años había declarado que él era suyo y

que tenían que caminar como pareja siempre. -Por cierto, voy a salir esta noche.

Neji tenso su brazo. -No con el hijo de Kentako. Exijo que no sea él.

La adolescente sonrió divertida entrando a su hogar. Su mamá la abrazó como de costumbre y justo en ese momento entró su hermanita, corriendo a los brazos de su papá. Tenía flores en la cabeza; hace poco ella y su madre habían ido a visitar a Hinata y a su hija.

-¿Y esas flores tan bonitas?

-La tía Hinata me las puso. ¿Verdad que me veo linda papi?

-Así es. – Le contestó amable. Cuando vio a su otra hija huir hacia su habitación cambió de expresión. -¡Hikari!-Le llamó enojado intentando pararla-¿Vas a salir con el imbécil?

-Oh...Eso es genial, puedes llegar tarde cariño- Comentaba su madre desde la cocina. Hacer la comida era algo que le había comenzado a gustar.

-Sakura- Regañó su esposo, cuando sus dos hijas subieron. Estaba enojado, más que enojado, estaba furioso.

-¿Qué? Nadie la va a cuidar mejor que Daichi, él es mucho más celoso que tú y adora a Hikari. Además, es muy buen ninja, mira que ya quedó como ANBU en su primer intento, y es uno de los más jóvenes ¿Recuerdas cuando eras ANBU? Adoraba verte en ese uniforme.

-Oh no, no la ayudarás. – Le dijo, ignorando el intento de su mujer.

-Neji, ya la dejé salir.

-Pero…

-Neji-Llamó su mujer en un tono más oscuro. El hombre suspiró sintiéndose vencido contra sus dos mujeres. Finalmente se acercó para abrazarla. Su mujer se puso contenta; habían avanzado mucho en su contacto físico con los años.

-No me gusta.

\- ¿Daichi? Pero si es un chico adorable.

-Es un imbécil, un idiota. ¿Recuerdas la cena en la casa de los Hideaki? Gritó que se iba a casar con Hikari. Ese idiota- Refunfuñó con el rostro enfurecido. Había sido tres meses atrás, antes de que su hija viajara.

Como lo había odiado desde los cinco años del menor.

-Esa siempre va a ser la decisión de ella. Sabes muy bien lo necia que es y lo poco que le importan esas viejas tradiciones. Además, dijiste que harías todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Estoy segura de que si sigues peleando con ese chico ella va a enojarse contigo.

-Todavía no son nada, tengo tiempo. Puedo presentarle al hijo del clan Shoura y entonces...

-Espera-Interrumpió volteándose hacia su esposo. Le dio a probar el guiso y luego apago la estufa. Al encararlo, tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Aquello significaba problemas- ¿Quieres que se case con Atomi? ¡El chico es una marioneta de su padre! Es tan manejable y tan pero tan idiota.

-Exacto. Hará lo que yo le ordene y …

-No lo puedo creer. Se lo voy a decir- Le acusó. - ¡Es tu adorada hija! Y quieres mandarla con una inútil marioneta que es además es de un clan terriblemente machista. Podría encerrarla toda su vida. ¡Dejaría inclusive de vernos! Eres terrible Neji.

Neji pareció espantado cuando le dijo eso. Inmediatamente tomó los platos para poner la mesa. Lo mejor era hacer lo que ella quisiera, así no le diría nada a Hikari porque si ella era aterradora su hija lo era aún más. Ya recordaba cuando no le había hablado por un mes. No lo pudo soportar y se sintió fatal cada día.

Cuando terminó de poner los platos sonó el timbre y ya sabía quién era. -Abre Neji.

-Es mi casa.

-También mía y si no le abres, te juro por Kami-sama que…

-Es Daichi-Gritó la pequeña atolondrada interrumpiendo a su madre. Bajo velozmente para abrirle la puerta a su "cuñado".

-Pero si es la increíble ninja de la aldea de la hoja ¡Sora Hyuga!-Bien, aquello era por lo que lo odiaba. Alentaba mucho a su hija en exceso. La menor estuvo tan alegre al recibir el pastel que Temari había hecho para ellos que obvio que le despeinaran el cabello castaño como a una pequeño…¡Ella tenía once años, no era una niña!- Suegros ¿Cómo están?

-Mejor sin tu visita. Deberías irte.

-Siempre es un placer verlo señor Hyuga- Coincidió risueño el adolescente entrando como pedro por su casa. Saura se desvivió en atenderlo riendo ante las ocurrencias del chico rubio. En cierta medida le recordaba a Naruto cuando era joven.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? No te vimos por tres meses al menos. ¡Y estás tan grande y atractivo! Definitivamente los genes de Temari y Kentako hicieron de las suyas contigo.

\- ¿Genes? ¡Es cierto! el nuevo descubrimiento. Mamá manda a decir que la felicita por haberlo descubierto en su grupo de raros científicos. Hey – Se defendió ante la mirada de su suegra. - son muy raros, inclusive el idiota del pelo largo intentó invitar a Hikari la otra vez. ¿Puede creerlo? Ese tipo está loco de remate, ¡Que fuera su novia!

En eso concedió Neji en silencio, mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Ni siquiera comento cuando Saura trajo otro plato para servirle al entrometido hijo de Kentako. Claro, tuvo que haberlo pensado, Kentako y Temari eran una combinación demasiado y allí estaba ese idiota, sonriéndole a su esposa y molestando a su hija.

-Puedo sentir tu malgenio hasta acá. Si no te esfuerzas por calmarte esta noche duermes en el sofá.

La amenaza estaba hecha y Neji tenía que admitir, que por nada se privaría de dormir con su amada esposa. Aunque esta se mandara un genio del demonio cuando se refería a Daichi.

-Mamá sabes dónde está ah no… olvídalo-Gritó desde arriba su hija mayor. Sakura sonrió. La escena le encantaba: A su tierno hija menor divirtiéndose y hablando de tácticas ninja con el futuro líder de su escuadrón ANBU y a su esposo corrigiendo a su hija. Fijo la mirada en el apuesto adolescente. Definitivamente era un crimen que Temari y Kentako se reprodujeran. Era tan atractivo y divertido que, si hubiera tenido veinte años menos y lo hubiera conocido, no hubiera dudado en casarse con él.

Bien, mentira, nadie podía quitarle nunca el amor que sentía por su esposo.

Pero el chico era un completo bombón, como decía Ino. Era alto y la adultez ya le estaba llegando, porque sus hombros se anchaban más y la musculatura comenzaba a notarse más. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos verdes casi amarillos que sonreían siempre que hablaba de su trabajo o de su hija. Además, tenía una sonrisa preciosa- Se dijo Sakura, sonrojándose por un comentario alusivo a su belleza de parte del muchacho. Y era caballeroso, tan alegre y amable.

Sonrió divertida recordando cuando fue la primera vez que Daichi dijo que se casaría con su hija.

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños Daichi!- Festejó al dulce niño que había agarrado a su tímida hija de la mano. Él le regaló una sonrisa e inmediatamente fue donde su padre para susurrarle algo. Neji, que no había despegado su mirada de las manos juntas fue el que le dijo aquello. Cuando el hombre mayor casi se ahoga de la risa tuvieron que preguntarle qué había pasado._

 _Daichi se había llevado a su hija con Zhao Lee a jugar en su antejardín._

 _-Me preguntó si los podía casar. -Comentó con el rostro rojo de la risa. Inmediatamente su esposo frunció el ceño dispuesto a llevarse a su hija de aquel cumpleaños, pero ella lo evitó. Cuando dejo de reír su marido le regalo una mirada fría._

 _-Cariño, son niños. ¿No me digas que ya comenzaste con tus celos? Tiene apenas cuatro años._

 _-Bueno, es hermosa como su madre, no podemos hacer nada- Contestó un divertido Kentako. Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido asintiendo. Su pequeña hija no podía pasar inadvertida, y no porque fuera preciosa, como ella siempre le decía, sino por su dulce color de pelo. Era de un color particular, un magenta precioso, el cual, al lado de su piel de porcelana y vivaces ojos verdes, pues, era imposible que no llamara la atención de todos. Además, era un contraste natural con su esposo: Su vivaracha y sociable hija era la contraparte perfecta de su estoico esposo. Era tan querida. Sobre todo, cuando todos los jefes de los clanes querían pedirla de matrimonio con sus hijos...Era su bebé no una alianza, le había recriminado una vez a la esposa de uno, el cual, sin disimulo alguno le hablo sobre lo bueno de unir ambos clanes._

 _-Papá ...papá Hikari y Dai están peleando._

 _\- ¿Dónde mi pequeña flor?- El inconfundible Rock Lee levantaba a su hija del suelo a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en las mejillas. Afortunadamente, la pequeña había sacado el físico de la dulce TenTen._

 _No tuvo que decirlo para que los adultos supieran. Unos gritos los guiaron al antejardín donde una enojada Hikari le jalaba el pelo al más alto niño de allí. El chico también jalaba su lindo cabello._

 _-Dai detente- Llamó un enojado padre llegando hacia él. No tuvo que hacer más porque se detuvo. Hikari en cambio siguió jalándole el cabello. Neji no la había parado. - Hikari suéltale el cabello- Había ordenado la médica y la pequeña se detuvo._

 _Sus pequeñas mejillas estaban infladas del enojo. Y a Dai le salió una sonrisa boba- Es tan linda cuando se enoja papá._

 _\- ¿Por qué estaban peleando?-Preguntó seriamente Temari. Los demás niños miraban asombrados la discusión._

 _-Jaló mi cabello- Decretó la suave voz de la peli rosada._

 _-¡Solo quería tocarlo! Y ella se movió. No lo quería jalar, solo quería saber si olía a chicle._

 _Ningún adulto, ni siquiera Neji, pudo ocultar una sonrisa o carcajada ante lo dicho por el menor. La pequeña sujetó enojada la mano de su papá para obligarlo a irse de ahí._

 _-Te odio_

 _-Yo no- Le respondió a la pequeña. Estaba risueño, como siempre. Nuevamente, todas las madres cayeron enamoradas de él. - Es más, un día te vas a casar conmigo._

 _-Retráctate_

 _-Neji…-Musitó Sakura intentando o no morir de ternura en ese momento. Su hija le miró más enojada que nunca._

 _-No, yo me voy a casar con papi._

 _Ahí sí que el rostro de Neji se tornó pálido. Todos a su alrededor rieron por la divertida situación. Al final, Daichi separo las manos unidas y se llevó a la pequeña a su cuarto a jugar._

-Mamá ¿verdad que el maestro Hiashi dijo que estaba progresando con los ataques?

-Si es cierto.

-Progresar no sirve de nada, tienes que hacerlo perfecto antes del examen de tu abuelo-Fue la dura respuesta de su padre. Sora asintió apagando su radiantes. Ni siquiera el hijo mayor del matrimonio Hideaki se entrometió. Había estado cuando Neji practicaba con su hija desde los cuatro años. Al parecer era un clan demasiado exigente.

¿Hikari todavía seguía con las clases privadas de los sabios? Si era así, no sabía cómo podía sobrevivir, eran largas y extenuantes, según sabía. Pero sonrió, su Hikari era demasiado fuerte, demasiado aguerrida. Al igual que su hermana, quien se recompuso en un segundo.

-Oh...estás aquí.

La voz de la chica que más le gustaba lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Lucía linda, se había arreglado para su cita. Sonrió socarronamente. Al terminar de comer el rubio no perdió el tiempo y tomó a su preciosa cita de la mano, se despidió de todos y se la llevó para estupefacción del mayor.

-Se la llevó.

-Neji…

-Debería mandar a que los vigilen, estoy seguro de que…

-Neji a la cama- Sus malévolos planes fueron interrumpidos. Aguantó la rabia en su interior. Aquel idiota se la quitaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Por el centro comercial dos atractivos adolescentes, que en realidad eran recién adultos, caminaban.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre me va a matar algún día. Imagino que no le dijiste nada del beso.

Ella le ignoró y siguió caminando por el centro urbano. Unas manos se entrelazaron en las suyas y ralentizó el paso. No supo por qué pero sentía que era algo nuevo.

-Entonces…-Preguntaba interesado. Hikari lo miro de lado. Su perfil era perfecto, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos y su rostro parecía tensionado. - ¿Vas a entrenar con el Uchiha ese?

-Es Sasuke, no Uchiha este-le corrigió casi como por décima vez. Así que eso era. Finalmente llegaron al cine y las dos horas y media se la pasaron divirtiéndose por la película y por las "travesuras" como lo llamaban su mamá y Temari, de Dai.

Tenía razón, era como antes.

Como cuando ambos se perseguían a sí mismos por toda la aldea porque él le había robado algo. O cuando ambos molestaban a Boruto por sus estupideces matutinas, inclusive cuando podían entrenar días completos entrenando extenuantemente o inclusive, cuando en vacaciones de la academia salían a misiones sencillas y podían hablar hasta tarde. Solo una vez habían dormido juntos y fue cuando todo lo extraño comenzó. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba…

-Hey, te estoy hablando. Si no me respondes voy a tener que besarte, es obligatorio.

Ella le miró irritada. -Estaba pensando. En específico, recordaba la misión de hace cinco años con el sensei Asuma.

-Oh...Hum ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Así que si había razón para tu huida tan estrepitosa. -Exclamó interesada. Terminaban de salir del cine y Dai la llevaba por un centro comercial. Era nuevo en el lugar.

Si, algo pasaba.

Eso lo sabía, pero ¿Qué pudo pasar para que su, para qué negarlo, mejor amigo cambiará tanto? Lo observó. Estaba callado, Daichi nunca estaba callado, y parecía consternado. Quizá era impertinente de su parte preguntarle, ¡pero ella tenía derecho! Desde ese día, tiempo después, su mejor amigo cuasi que la dejó por conocer otras chicas, hasta que en el último año volvió con su artillería pasada de casamiento. -No vas a escapar, dime ¿Por qué te levantaste y te fuiste así? Fue extraño, estabas completamente rojo y parecías muy emocionado para esa hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Vas a entrenar con Uchiha sí o no?

Oh, eso era.

Si respondía a su pregunta obtenía su respuesta. Pero...Si de por si había sido difícil hablarlo con su familia, decirle a su mejor amigo, que había estado enojado tres meses atrás por aceptar esa misión tan larga y tan alejada de él, no se imaginaba lo que iba a ser contarle.

El silencio los inundó. Vaya, así que eso eran los silencios incómodos. Se dejó llevar como autómata a un puesto de postres y dejó que Dai la invitara. Pero cuando se sentaron no pudo probar bocado.

-Va a ser un año. Un jodido año. ¿Crees que voy a poder sobrevivir a eso? Sentí que tres meses eran demasiado y ahora un año. ¡Un año! Yo… ¿No es algo que te pueda enseñar tu papá o algo así? El señor Hyuga es bueno ¿no?

-No es eso. Papá...él siempre ha entrenado de una manera muy...recta, muy honorable. Pero en esta última misión bueno, tú fuiste el único que vio como llegue realmente. -Hizo una pausa. La mirada angustiada del rubio la acusaba. -Creo que necesito entrenar algo diferente y hace tiempo que mamá me había dicho lo de Sasuke. No tienes derecho a enojarte, tú fuiste con tu madre donde tu tío por casi un año.

\- ¡Era obligatorio! Es algo de mi sangre, tenía que ir- Se excusó exasperado. -No vayas, por favor no vayas. Hablaré con Neji y ...

-¡Ya basta Dai! No controlas mi vida. No eres mi padre y definitivamente eso no lo decide ninguno de ustedes. Soy mayor, tan mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Entonces te vas, nos vas a abandonar simplemente porque deseas más, eres una ambiciosa.

-Si lo soy y no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Hace menos de un año casi no nos veíamos. Era imposible encontrarte sin que estuvieras con más de dos chicas, por favor, deja de ser tan hipócrita.

-No soy un jodido hipócrita, pero tú no puedes hacerlo. -El enfado en ambos era palpable. La peli magenta se estaba controlando para no matar a su mejor amigo.

-No lo puedo creer. De verdad no puedo, eres peor que mi padre y ni siquiera eres algo mío.

Explotó.

Nunca había visto a Dai con esa expresión. Era... extraño, pero ella no había hecho algo malo. Es decir, si eran mejores amigos, pero no eran familia, al menos respetaba la autoridad de su familia, pero a él...Era imposible.

-Te conozco desde siempre y lo sabes. ¡Crecimos juntos!

-Pero no somos nada más allá, y no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida. -Explicó mucho más calmada. -Sí, voy a ir con Sasuke a entrenar. No, no me importa si te enojas, si no quieres que vaya o cualquier cosa egoísta que quieras. ¡Tienes muchos amigos! Y siempre estás rodeado de chicas, no me extrañarías por favor.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes- Señaló rabioso contra la mesa.

-No sé de qué hablas. ¿Cómo voy a saber que no es lo mismo? ¿Porque aún no me he acostado contigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Es por qué no soy una de esas chicas que tanto frecuentas? Oh, al menos voy a estar lejos de Sutsume, al menos te alegrarás de que deje de ayudarle con algunos jutsus.

Oh, lo acababa de mencionar. El rostro furioso de su amigo se transforma a algo que nunca había visto. No dijo nada más y se levanta de un salto. -Te voy a llevar a casa.

-No, voy a ir sola, no quiero ir contigo.

-Hikari

Muy tarde-Pensó. Acababa de mandarle un mensaje a su tío Tsue para que mandaran por ella. La acompañó hasta que llegaron por ella. Suspiró ante eso, Hikari era demasiado independiente, demasiado fuerte.

Era…justamente ella.

No le habló a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas sobre lo que pasó. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y era la primera vez que Daichi no le llamaba. Ella comprendía que estaba herido. Había dicho cosas que, aunque ciertas, no eran del agrado del oji miel. Pero no se arrepentía. Quería irse de allí, que Sasuke, como su mamá le había pedido que llamar al hombre serio que los visitaba esporádicamente y que parecía muy atento a su madre y a sí misma, le invitara a participar de su entrenamiento en la familia Uchiha, uno de los clanes nuevos más aguerridos de las aldeas, fue una oportunidad que no dudó en tomar.

-Estás algo callada. Digo, generalmente lo estás pero ahora.

-No quiero hablar

-Muy bien, maldito Dai.

Sonrió.

Zhao siempre acertaba en todo. Sus entrenamientos fueron mucho más rigurosos, estaban inclusive al nivel de un ANBU. Sabía que podía ser parte de ese escuadrón, pero desde que su mamá le comentó en una confidencia lo que había pasado con su padre cuando fue el líder de un grupo, decidió que no era para ella.

Los días pasaban y su día de partida se acercaba. Su padre y su madre estaban en exceso consentidores con ella, e inclusive su hermana intentaba pasar más tiempo que los entrenamientos con ella. Pero no había ninguna mención de su mejor amigo. Tampoco lo veía practicar, e inclusive supo que hace una semana se había ido a una misión. Aquello era mejor, que no supiera cuando se iba era un plus para que no tuvieran que despedirse.

-¿Sabes?- Cuestiono dulcemente su mamá después de ir a recogerla al hospital. -Te pareces poco a tu papá cuando te enojas, o cuando estás preocupada. Cuando estás triste eres excesivamente parecida a Neji.

-No creo que sea lindo decirle a tu hija que se parece a su papá- Le devuelve con una mirada de fingido enojo. Sakura se quitó la bata y la dejó en su oficina. Organizó algunos pendientes mientras le replicaba a esta.

-Bueno, Neji es muy atractivo también.

-Oh Kami-sama madre, no voy a pensar en mi papá como alguien atractivo es… Asqueroso. Cambio de tema por favor- La armoniosa risa de su mamá inundó el pasillo del hospital. Se despedía de muchos pacientes, algunos que nunca dejaban de mirarla con aquello que siempre ponía a su padre celoso. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Su madre era verdaderamente hermosa. Le hubiera fascinado tener sus curvas, no lo negaba, pero ella misma le había dicho que era perfecta así, y con tantas preocupaciones en su mente, preocuparse por su físico resultaba una estupidez.

-Es solo que mi pequeña se va en unos días, no es algo que me alegre mucho. - Habían decidido caminar hacia el condominio, ahora mucho más grande y para qué negarlo, lujoso Hyuga.- Además cuando te vea vas a estar más mayor, y en unos pocos años te vas a casar, y te vas a vivir lejos de casa.

-Está bien, está bien. - Aceptó mientras era envuelta en un abrazo maternal-¿Es cierto lo que escuché por ahí?

\- ¿Qué vendrá la tía Ino?

-Si.- Dijo confidente. – Aunque es un secreto, tiene un regalo para Shikamaru. – La mujer suspiró. -Aun no supero que hayan vuelto después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿cinco?

-Así es. -Repuso la mujer, sentándose en la sala de su dulce hogar. – Fue muy romántico. Después de que tu tía Ino se fuera de la aldea, Shikamaru la siguió unos meses después.

-Adoras contar esa historia.

-Historias como esta valen la pena.- Aseguró. Luego le pidió a la señora Sheisua que calentara la gran cena que había pedido. Su mejor amiga había decidido volver a la aldea, sin embargo, por contratos y todo lo legal, tuvo que quedarse más tiempo. Aunque había mandado primero a Shikamaru para que consiguiera una casa donde vivir. Teniendo presente que ese día llegaría, siguió relatando. – Pero Ino no lo perdonó sino hasta ¡cinco años después!

-La tía es un roble.

-Sí que lo es. – Aceptó. Luego la miró con sospecha. - ¿Y tú hija? ¿Sigues resistiéndote al atractivo de Dai?

La menor negó sonrojada. – Eres terrible madre.

-Lo soy, no lo niego. – Tomó sus manos en ese momento, atrayendo la atención de su linda hija. – Pero quiero que mi hija sea muy feliz. Y sé que es un muchacho alocado, pero ha dejado muy en claro que está enamorado de ti.

-Y de otras chicas también. ¿No recuerdas lo mujeriego que es?

-Pero desde hace meses que no tiene nada con nadie- Le debatió.

-Es un idiota. – Confesó. – Es demasiado celoso, y siempre dice tonterías.

-¿Cuáles tonterías?

Nuevamente el sonrojo de su hija la delató. Acarició sus mejillas con adoración. Su linda hija era tan valerosa, independiente y fuerte; pero también era tan tierna e inocente. – Ya sabes.

-Algo como que ¿ Se va a casar contigo?

-O que diga que quiere que le dé tres hijos. – Admitió azorada. Su madre rio. – Serán tan lindos.

-¡Mamá!- Le regañó.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Escucha cariño, Dai es un joven que te quiere mucho. Han sido mejores amigos desde siempre, a ti te gusta y tú le gustas. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello ?

Suspiró resignada. – No me gusta que sea tan posesivo. Aún no me habla porque le dije que iba a entrenar con Sasuke. Está igual que papá.

Su madre le sonrió comprensiva. – Esta inseguro.

-¿Inseguro de qué?- Cuestionó intrigada. Su mamá negó con la cabeza: Definitivamente los genes Hyuga estaban presentes, no se daban cuenta de nada.

-Dejaré que tu tía Ino resuelva esa pregunta.

Dos horas después, una alocada Ino Nara estaba comiendo con la familia cabeza de los Hyuga. Para disgusto de Neji, quien se retiró temprano, la desinhibida de Ino apoyaba que su hija se marchara y que se casara con el imbécil.

-Te tengo tanta envidia Sakura ¡Tus hijas están tan preciosas!

-Estoy segura de que tus hijos también lo serán.

-Un momento. ¿Tía estás embarazada?

-Lo descubriste frentona. Si cariño- Le respondió a la mayor. – Tengo dos meses.

-Entonces ¿Esa era la gran sorpresa?

-Así es.

-¿Voy a tener otro primo?- Preguntó una tierna Sora, con dos adorables coletas. Era la sobrina preferida de Ino.

-Así es, y vas a tener que cuidarlo mucho.

-¿Y es una niña?

-Bueno, es algo temprano para saberlo. Pero lo sabrás primero, lo prometo.

-¡Sii!

Las demás rieron ante la euforia de la menor, hasta que su madre la mandó a dormir. Comenzaría la charla entre adultas.

-Ino, ¿Podrías responder una duda que tiene Hikari?

-¿Sobre qué es? ¿Sobre el apuesto de Dai? – Aventuró, acomodando su largo cabello. A pesar del tiempo, Ino Nara seguía siendo una de las bellezas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Sakura asintió. – Por Kami sama. Ese chico es demasiado lindo para su propio bien. Lo vi de camino, estaba cerca. – Comentó, haciendo que su hija se sonrojara.

\- Hikari quiere saber por qué Dai es tan posesivo. Pues está en contra de que vaya de viaje a la casa de Sasuke junto a Kakashi. Y también es bastante celoso- añadió divertida.

Ino soltó una carcajada. - Qué suerte tienes Sakura, ¿Que tú y tus hijas consiguen hombres tan celosos?

Las mujeres rieron con complicidad, excepto la menor, que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y no se lo has dicho tú?

-No me cree porque soy su madre.

Ambas suspiraron. – Adolescentes. – Dijeron a la vez. Luego la mujer se giró hacia la menor, y con diversión le preguntó:

-¿Te has visto en un espejo querida?

-No ahora. ¿Por qué?

-Porque es ridículo que no sepas que las mujeres bellas llaman demasiado la atención. A menos claro que nunca te hayas visto en un espejo como para saber lo atractiva que eres.

El rubor acudió a las mejillas de la mayor de los Hyuga. Aun así, siguió mirando a su tía. Por alguna razón, si sentía que esta vez no eran las palabras consoladoras de su madre, las que le decían que era linda a pesar de no tener una figura tan voluptuosa como la de ella.

La mujer rubia suspiró teatralmente. Estaban sentadas en los muebles de la sala. – No todas las mujeres tienen que tener esta figura cariño- Se señaló a sí misma. – Muchas veces he odiado ser así. Me estorbaba en las misiones y llamaba demasiado la atención de sujetos indeseables. Pero tú- Le acarició el cabello. – Tienes la figura perfecta, y por ser tan linda como eres, es claro que el jovenzuelo de Dai quiera protegerte y quererte solo para él mismo. Es un defecto de los hombres. – Se quejó fingidamente.

-¿El tío Shikamaru también es así?

-Aunque no lo parezca, lo es. ¿Y tu padre? Ni se diga. Pero que ellos sean todo lo sobre protectores que sean, nosotras sabemos que es porque nos aman demasiado.

-Pero…Dai quiere que no me vaya, y yo debo entrenar y ser más fuerte si quiero ser la líder de esta familia.

Su respuesta conmovió a ambas mujeres, pero la astuta Ino Nara supo responderle.- Él entenderá con el tiempo.

-Claro que lo hará. Él te adora cariño- Apoyó la madre. – Solo es algo inseguro. Es decir, no son novios ni nada porque nunca lo has aceptado, y en cambio ¿va y ve cómo le ayudas a chicos que se nota, están ilusionados contigo? Claramente va a explotar.

-Aun si lo quisiera- Comentó, levantándose para ir a dormir. Su tía dormiría con ellos y al otro día iría a su nueva casa. – Dai se fue y en dos días me voy.

Su astuta madre la retuvo.- Pero ¿Le darías una oportunidad?

-Si la llega a pedir, sí. Y también si acepta que tengo derecho a entrenar, y a estar con mis amigos así no le guste.

-Lo primero lo aceptará cariño- Repuso la rubia. – Pero lo segundo, lo dudo.

Las tres mujeres rieron, y después de que Hikari subiera a su cuarto, las mujeres restantes secretearon entre sí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de darle una oportunidad? Te conozco desde siempre frentona, tienes algo entre manos.

-Digamos que lo único que quiero es la felicidad de mi hija, eso es todo.

-¿Sabes que me parece increíble que no reconozca lo linda que es? ¿Cuántas propuestas ha tenido? ¿Quince?

-Veinte este año- Le contestó con malgenio. Como odiaba que propusieran un matrimonio como una alianza. ¡Su pequeña no era un objeto! Ella decidiría con quien casarse y hacer una familia, así como ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer.

-Pues yo espero que si este de aquí- Señaló su vientre, con rostro ensoñador. – Sale mujer, le de muchos problemas a Shikamaru.

-Eres terrible con el pobre hombre. Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

-Mejor. Me trata como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida. Sigue siendo tan…Shikamaru- Concedió, y ambas asintieron. – Pero no deja de demostrarme su cariño, y de pedirme perdón por los errores del pasado.

-Pero ahora ya son felices. Ha pasado el tiempo, y tendrás que planear la mejor manera de decirle que estás embarazada.

-Lo tengo planeado- Dijo con malicia. Acercó sus maletas, y sacó de una dos bolsas. – Esta es para ti, recuerda que soy tu hada madrina. Mira esta. – Extendió unas lindas prendas de encaje, blancas y demasiado comprometedoras.

Ambas rieron cómplices. -¿Cuándo será el momento en el que haremos esto con tu hija? O ¿Tienes problemas de sobre protección como tu esposo? Porque ya es una adulta.

-Aunque tengo miedo de que la vuelvas pervertida. – Comentó risueña después de ver su regalo. - ¡Es muy atrevido!

-Bueno, llevan muchos años juntos, la confianza existe, y aún tienes ese cuerpazo divino. Tienes que ponerlo a trabajar antes de que se vuelva viejo y arrugado.

La pelirrosada asintió encantada. Neji iba a morirse.

Aunque fuera por razones diferentes: Su hija se despedía ese día, cargando pocas maletas y una sonrisa que le hizo aceptar la realidad.

El carro de Sasuke había llegado con un Kakashi muy relajado esperándola. Pero los ojos llorosos de su madre y de su hermana no la dejaban ir. – Me escribirás todo el tiempo, y vendrás cuando quieras.

-Y me traerás algo ¿cierto?

La hija mayor asintió, y luego se volteó hacia su padre.

-Cualquier cosa- Estableció su padre. Cualquier cosa y contaba con él y el clan Hyuga. Asintió, despidiéndose con besos y abrazos, ahora habituales en la familia Hyuga.

Luego se despidió de sus abuelos y tíos. Cuando se marchó, se sintió vacía por no haberse podido despedir de Kentako. Tenía la mente mucho más clara, aceptaba que quería a Kentako, y ahora entendía su comportamiento.

El viaje no duró mucho. Quince horas como mucho, hasta que llegó a una imponente mansión.

-Bienvenidos- Saludó el mayor y apuesto Sasuke Uchiha, dejándolos entrar. Abrazó con cariño a Kakashi, e inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la hija de Sakura. – Me honra que hayas aceptado entrenar aquí. Te presentaré a mi familia, y a otros alumnos que entrenarán contigo.

A Hikari no le impresionó que dos de los hijos del anfitrión, casi de su misma edad, fueran tan atractivos como el padre, o como la madre, una amable mujer, divertida y parlanchina. Lo que si le sorprendió a morir fue encontrar al más alto de todos, un hombre rubio, musculoso y con una sonrisa depredadora que solo le dedicaba a su futura mujer.

-Hola Hikari ¿Me extrañaste?

La mujer tragó en seco. En el momento en el que nadie los vio, se acercó determinado hacia la mujer. – Este va a ser un año muy largo ¿No lo crees? Es mejor que nos llevemos muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro sonrió con malicia. – Vigilar que nadie se te acerque, nadie más que yo. – Le comentó en voz baja. Se había acercado lo suficiente.

-Eres demasiado posesivo- Comentó sonrojada por la cercanía y la actitud del otro. Pero el atractivo muchacho tenía agallas, acercó su cadera hacia la suya, y acarició su mejilla.

-Bueno, tengo que serlo con mi futura mujer. – El primer beso fue apenas un toque. El segundo fue casto, hasta que no aguantó las ganas y la beso largamente.

Cuando se soltaron, suspiró. -¿Esto significa que tengo otra oportunidad?- Interrogó seductor. Ella entrecerró los ojos, si, recordaba esas palabras.

-Estas aliado con mi madre.

-Estoy aliado con mi suegra. – Le dio otro beso, que duró hasta que un enojado Sasuke lo encontró. Si creía que había dejado al hombre más posesivo en Konoha, pues se equivocaba.

-¿Comenzamos con el entrenamiento?- Cuestionó con voz autoritaria. Ambos asistieron, y aunque se había ganado otro enemigo a la altura de su suegro, a Dai no le importó que durante todo el año le impusieran castigos severos, con tal de visitar a su novia en su cuarto, y rogarle que le dejara dormir a su lado, todo valía la pena.

Su hija les escribió cada mes. Su esposo se ponía feliz después de cada carta. Aunque unas semanas después, aunque lo negara, volvía a su actitud triste. Con los meses Sora y ella misma pudieron quitarle esa tristeza de encima. Y Hikari ayudó, amenazándolo con que dejaría de escribirle si seguía así.

Claramente a Neji le tocó cambiar su actitud.

-¿Estás triste otra vez? No me gusta papi, no estés triste. – Le regañaba su hija menor.

-No lo estoy. ¿Quieres que vayamos por tu madre?

-¿Al hospital? ¿Y después por un helado?

Neji asintió. Su pequeña era tan parecida a su madre.

-Papá ¿Hikari se casará pronto?

-Nunca. -Respondió tajante. Su esposa tuvo que aguantar su humor de perros cuando la recogió. Le gustaba ir personalmente a recogerla, o que fuera Tsue, pero no sola.

-Mami, ¿Verdad que Hikari nunca se va a casar?

-Ignora a tu padre cariño, Hikari se va a casar, y tú también, cuando encuentres el amor de tu vida, así como yo hice con tu padre. ¿Cierto cariño?

Fue forzado a contestar afirmativamente, pero como odio a su mujer en ese momento. ¡Son sus pequeñas! Y el imbécil de Dai nunca estaría con su hija.

No lo odio tanto cuando le dio a su primer nieto.

Con el segundo nieto, el odio era reducido.

Y con el tercer nieto, inclusive le saludaba bien.

-Entonces ¿Yo también me casaré? Mamá ¿Crees que le gusté a Boruto?

No fue necesario un cuarto hijo. Neji tenía a otra persona para odiar.

-Nunca.

Sakura y Sora sonrieron cómplices, Neji nunca cambiaría.

* * *

 **The end**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
